Shared Hearts
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Yang Xiao Long wasn't supposed to fall in love with Jaune Arc, especially when Pyrrha Nikos was madly in love with him. Now the three Hunters in training need to find a solution for their own feelings.
1. Under the Moonlight

The first year of teams RWBY and JNPR was finally arriving to an end. After fighting the White Fang and discovering and foiling a worldwide conspiracy, things were going in a lazier pace for them, and soon they would be on the long waited break before their second year would start, and most of the exams were gone, only the last one, combat, to go in a week. For most of the teens in both teams that wasn't exactly a concern.

Except for our one and only Jaune Arc.

He was in the training grounds with Pyrrha and Yang, both girls volunteered in helping him prepare to the test. His combat skills improved a hundredfold since he started, and he was able to hold his own against many first years, even despite having no idea what his Semblance was. Yet there he was training again, and having his ass handed to him by Yang's powerful punches.

"Jaune, I think this is enough for today…" Pyrrha said concerned as the boy was panting on the ground once again.

"Listen to P-money, lady killer. Your skills now are more than enough to get a good grade from Goodwitch." Yang returned her gauntlets to their compact form and approached the boy with the redhead.

"It is not about grades…" He said as he stared to the cloudy sky of that morning. The blonde girl seemed surprised at his statement but Pyrrha smiled as she sat by his side, knowing him well enough by now.

"It is about being able to protect others." She remembered, and Jaune nodded.

"That too. But now, next year is approaching, and I want a fresh start, you know? The freshmen look at us as role models, and I don't want them looking at me and thinking 'yeah I can totally take that scraggly blonde down." He confessed and the girls smiled at him.

"Jaune, I doubt any freshmen could defeat you now." Pyrrha tried to comfort him, but he sat down and still looked deject.

"Except if they use their Semblances…"

"Come on Jauney boy, you need to stop beating yourself. You are a great guy; you need to believe in that." Yang said as she pushed him up. "Besides, I am sure when you stop thinking about your Semblance so hard you will end up finding it. Did everyone on your family found theirs so fast?"

"Well, with exception of my ancestor Joan, I think they all…" he stopped thinking as some epiphany seemed to cross his mind, he smiled and looked directly at Yang's eyes, making her blush in surprise. "Yang, you might be a genius!"

He gave her a tight hug and a quick peck on her cheek before grabbing Pyrrha's hand and storming off, not leaving much time for either girl to react or think. Yang just touched her cheek and turned around to see a happy knight dragging a surprised Spartan with him.

…

"So, you really think this book can help you? Can you really read it?" Pyrrha questioned Jaune as he held an incredible old, hand written book he found at the library. It was written in a foreign language she didn't understand, but Jaune seemed completely able to.

"Navy school teachers always told us how important it is to understand the five most spoken languages of Remnant, and somehow I had a knack for them. It is an archaic form, but I can read most of it." He explained as he carefully threaded the dark pages of the book.

"And exactly how you think this book will help with your Semblance?" She questioned and he smiled at her.

"Do you remember I told you about my ancestor Joan Arc?" She nodded, it was a well known story of an heroic girl, though it was interesting listening a more down to earth tale from the mouth of someone that is a direct descendent of a legendary heroine. "Well, she had her Aura AND Semblance unlocked by a ritual."

"Jaune, do you think doing this ritual can help you?" Pyrrha worried about him putting his faith in some old story, but he seemed quite happy with the idea, so she haven't the heart to tell him she thought that was a dumb one.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_ Pyrrha wondered why he repeated that sentence, the sentence everyone used to unlock the Aura. He then showed a picture on the book, probably Joan in full armor, under a whole full moon, holding her sword up and her shield by her side. A sentence was written under the picture. "This is what is written here. Centuries before us."

"And you believe that this is the key?" She still wasn't certain about that. Legends had a tendency of leaving a lot of details out if not straight up making things up.

"I have nothing to lose except time. Look, I will stay here and do more research, and I promise to not try anything even remotely dangerous without talking to you first." He said with an easy smile that made Pyrrha relent. He wrapped one arm on her and pushed her close to him, making her blush. "An Arc never goes back with his word."

She nodded and smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder as he kept reading, sometimes translating some passages to her. She felt happiness on that, and wondered why she couldn't muster the needed courage to tell him how she felt.

…

Pyrrha didn't knew when she slept, nor how she found herself back at her room, she stretched and looked around, to find it was already afternoon. Jaune was nowhere to be seen, but Ren and Nora where there, both playing a videogame.

"Where's Jaune?" She asked and Nora answered without turning around.

"Our brave leader said he needed to ask some questions to Dr. Oobleck and call Micaela, after he brought you from the library. I took some pictures if you want to see." With that the energetic girl threw her scroll. Pyrrha opened it and saw many pictures of an embarrassed Jaune carrying her bridal style and gently resting her on the bed. Of course she immediately sent copies to her own scroll.

"I will go look for him."

…

Pyrrha walked around while searching for her knight. Most students were either preparing their trips to their homelands or to the last combat test the week after that. So things were quite silent around for a change. While in search of the boy, she found Ruby trying to balance her scythe on her forehead while Zwei watched.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" As she said that Ruby fell down and her scythe spun almost hitting the small dog. Zwei seemed very unfazed about that.

"Oh, just improving my sense of balance. Not much to do while waiting for the combat test next week." She explained as she got up and folded her weapon, putting it in her back. "Why they make us wait so long for it?"

"So we can recover from nights barely slept because we were studying for the written tests." Pyrrha explained to the younger girl. "I am searching for Jaune, have you saw him?"

"Wait, you too?" Ruby questioned, and Pyrrha was confused by that statement.

"You are searching for Jaune too, Ruby?"

"What? Oh, no, not me. Yang is though, didn't said why."

 _What Yang wants with Jaune?_

…

The blonde brawler had no idea why she wanted to talk with Jaune.

After the hug and cheek kiss on the morning she spent the entire day wondering why she felt so flustered. Jaune was always a perfect gentleman around her, what made it funnier to tease him, but even so he would never take a peek on purpose, and especially he would never take a feel of her as many other would.

That was one of the reasons she always appreciated his friendship with her little sister Ruby, as he would never do anything on purpose to hurt her. That was also one of the reasons she was helping him in training, despite the less honorable way he entered Beacon. But recently, especially after his sisters did a lot of havoc around, people have being pestering her about supposed crush on him.

 _That I don't have._

Yeah that is why she was searching for him, just to make clear she had no crush on him. Even if she had, Yang knew Pyrrha loved the clumsy knight, and the brawler would never make a pass on him as long as her friend was aiming towards him, it wouldn't be fair after watching the Spartan trying to clue him for a year now. She would just make sure the blonde boy understood that and be gone with her day.

"Yang?" The blonde turned to see Pyrrha and smiled, pushing her own thoughts to the back of her head.

"Hey, cereal girl! Looking for lover boy?" The Spartan rolled her eyes at the colorful nicknames.

"Actually, yes. Heard you were searching for him too…"

"Oh yeah, just wanted to ask him if he wanted to train more tomorrow. Did he pull out his idea whatever it was?"

"He was studying some old books thinking one of them could hint him in a way to manifest his Semblance. Apparently his ancestor used some ritual to unlock hers." Pyrrha explained and Yang started laughing.

"What, like with candles and incantations?"

"Something like that, actually." They both looked to the direction of the voice as Dr. Oobleck approached them. "Joan Arc's Aura ritual is a fascinating topic, and discussing it with her descendants is even more fascinating."

"Oh, I see. So, could you help Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, now a bit worried.

"Certainly. His sister and I told him that the ritual most likely took place by a large natural body of water like a lake, during a full moon like today, where she recited the now famous passage and unlock her Aura and revealed her Semblance at the same time. It was a ritual made hidden from curious eyes, so I suggested to him to do the same."

"Oh, right. But, just out of curiosity, where he would even find a large natural body of water nearby?" The Spartan asked with a really bad feeling about all that.

"In the Emerald Forest, of course."

"You mean the Grimm filled one? At night when they are the most dangerous?" The redhead almost shouted at the teacher, which fixed his glasses and nodded.

"Yes, that one. But don't worry; Mr. Arc is more than capable to hold his own…"

The two girls were already gone in search of the dumbest person they knew.

…

"Pyrrha, I am sorry but I will punch your partner hard when we found him. Maybe that will put some sense on that thick skull of his." Yang stated as they walked in the dark forest in the hunt for our idiotic knight.

"Oh, no need to be sorry, because if you weren't going to do that, I will."

The two couldn't avoid letting a little laugh out with the stress, and resumed their hunt. They found many signs of battle along the way, and even a Grimm or two that were too big and had yet to fully disintegrate. Clearly their harsh trained paid off as Jaune was still to be found, and there were no signs he was hurt yet.

They finally reached the lake, a beautiful, crystal clear place that would be a perfect relaxing spot if not for the Grimm. They looked around to see Jaune standing on a rock that advanced into the water; he wasn't wearing his shoes as his feet touched the cold water. He raised his sword towards the moon and closed his eyes.

Yang was about to reach him when Pyrrha stopped her. The brawler glared at her in surprise, but the green eyes of the Spartan were glued on Jaune. The blonde girl looked at him and saw something unexpected, something even beautiful.

Jaune Arc was glowing, a faint white light not dissimilar than the light of the moon itself.

It was like he was stealing moonlight itself, and was a breathtaking scene, almost like seeing something from old tales. After a while, as the light become even more intense, he finally spoke, a well know sentence at first, but changed a little.

"For it is in passing that I achieve immortality, through this I become a paragon of virtue and glory to protect all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release my soul, and by my shoulder, protect all."

The light spread towards the lake and them, before finally becoming a faint glow around his shield and sword, and he stood there, eyes closed. That was when a Major Ursa jumped at him, and the girls tried to move to save him, as he seemed unaware of the fact.

The Ursa collided with a light made force field and was pushed back a few meters, surprised.

For a second, a bubble of light enveloped Jaune, before that light enveloped his sword, making it larger and longer, and the knight opened his eyes and Jumped at the Ursa, Crocea Mors easily slicing the Grimm in a diagonal cut. As the monster started to dissolve, Jaune gave two steps back and sheathed his weapon, and started to breathe hard and laugh a little.

"I DID IT!" He finally yelled with his arms up the air.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha approached him, and the boy just pushed her in a tight hug, spinning her for a while, her feet off the ground.

"Did you see that, Pyr? I did it! It is thanks to you!" He stopped spinning and held her close to him. Pyrrha felt his warmth radiating from his body and hid her blushing face on his neck.

"Way to go lady killer. That was impressive." He looked at Yang and pulled her into the hug, surprising her.

"I owe this to you too. Damn, I owe this to so many people…"

Yang was speechless. For some reason, it felt great to be like this, so welcoming and gentle at the same time. She closed her eyes and did like Pyrrha, and the three stood like that for a few minutes before some Grimm howled in the distance.

"OK, lady killer, we certainly overstayed our welcome here. And don't think I won't punch you when we get back to Beacon because of this stunt." Yang said as she and Pyrrha finally got free of the hug, though both did it unwillingly.

"Jaune, that was stupidly dangerous. I was worried sick about you." The Spartan added, and he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I know, but I just had to try, you know. As an apology, I will order us pizza. How it sounds?"

"If you think you can bribe us with delicious junk food, you are totally right. Let's get going then." Yang winked at the boy and he chuckled.

"There is one slight little problem… I can't find my shoes."

The two girls rolled her eyes. Clear some things would never change.

…

If there was one unwritten rule for teams JNPR and RWBY, it is that if you are going to buy food, you will buy food for everyone. And since the only thing the eight teenagers agreed about pizza is that pineapple as a topping is an unholy abomination that should never, ever be placed on a pizza, it meant ordering eight different pizzas for everyone. And because of Nora and Ruby giant appetites, it also meant a good amount of breadsticks.

"So, Jaune's Semblance is Aura manipulation?" Blake wondered, and yes, she was eating tuna pizza, she was the biggest fan of fish they knew and her favorite topping was no surprise for them all.

"Isn't that exactly like yours, Renny? Does it mean Jaune-Jaune can blow up Grimm heads like you do?" Nora wondered with a pizza slice and two breadsticks in her mouth. Nobody knew how she could talk clearly with food on her mouth, but she could.

"My Semblance is Aura focus, actually. I can concentrate it in a small point, like my hands and feet to create a stronger defense, or unleash its energy in a single strike. Our leader can manipulate his Aura externally, creating that force field or extending his swords reach. With proper training, I think he could do it even without Crocea Mors." Ren explained as he ate a slice of pizza, his favorite topping being sausage.

"Oh, that is so cool! I can't wait to spar with you tomorrow, big bro!" Ruby said as she ate a pepperoni pizza. She already took to herself the privilege of being the first to try Jaune's new abilities.

"Calm down little sister. Jaune just discovered his Semblance, so we better go slowly with it. But once he mastered it, I will have so much fun with you." She winked and Jaune blushed at that.

"I just want to say I am happy for you, and that I hope we can keep training together." Pyrrha said as she ate her onion and green peppers pizza. Jaune put an arm around her and pushed her close making her blush. She could get used to it easily.

"I am counting on it, Pyr. You will always be my partner." She smiled happily at that, and was forced to let go of him as the others started teasing them.

Nora got too excited and tried to make a little dance, and dropped her drink on Jaune's chest, making the boy cringe and get up. She apologized and he waved at her, and proceeded to remove his wet t-shirt. That generated a few blushes from Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha (who was used to see Jaune shirtless by now, yet took her time admiring him). Ruby and Nora didn't care about it, the former for not being interested in those types of things yet and the later for magenta eyed reasons. Jaune was now muscular, but lean, more like a mid-weight boxer than a bodybuilder. And that pleased on girl in particular.

Yang never saw Jaune without a shirt before, the closest thing was him wearing a dress at the ball. And now that she saw his naked torso, she desired it. Many naughty thoughts crossed her mind, and if everyone wasn't there, she might have acted on them, since she wasn't the type to not act on her desires, especially because…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IMBECILE?! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND GET A SHIRT!" Weiss yelled, prompting Jaune to leave in a hurry.

That made Yang get out of her fantasies and blush hard. That wasn't right, she couldn't have lewd fantasies about Jaune because she was demisexual, and she wasn't physically attracted to people unless she was…

 _No, NO! I can't do that to Pyrrha! This is a mistake! I can't be in love with him!_

 _.._

 **A.N.: Yang being demisexual is one thing many fanfictions use, and I think it is a fitting characteristic for her. It means she is only physical attracted to people she already have some emotional connection with. Since this story is directed connected with two others of my fics,** _ **The Arc Sisters**_ **and** _ **Three Stories**_ **, I have being building her developing feelings for the knight since them.**

 **Yes, this will go the polyamorous route, but will take a little time before the trio come to know their feelings and how to deal with it. I will take it light though, no need to make it more complicated than needed. Hope you enjoy the ride, this one will be a bit longer than usual. :3**

 **PS: Since Rosterteeth decided Blake actually love fish, I updated this chapter to reflect that.**


	2. Talks

Yang barely slept the previous night, and now she was at the arena watching Jaune prepare to spar with her sister Ruby.

She saw Pyrrha giving him a few tips and felt incredible guilty as the Spartan gave a bright smile to the knight. She was one of many rooting for the duo to get together, but now she couldn't help but feel jealous, wishing it was her there, sharing smiles with him. The brawler spent the night awake trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love with him, and that she just saw him as a good friend to explain her physical attraction towards him.

It didn't work at all.

All she could think was about his gentle nature, his dedication, his silliness. All of that made him even more attractive to her, and she couldn't believe she never stopped to see him that way before. The more she thought about him, the more in love she felt she was. But now all she wanted was to go there and tell him, yet she couldn't do it because Pyrrha also was an important friend to Yang.

The Spartan on the other hand couldn't be happier as she helped Jaune fixing his armor in place. He was finally confident and happy, and seemed calm and collected, everything she wished for when they started training together. But in special she couldn't help not noticing the gentle eyes he was casting upon her, filled with gratitude and caring. If she was alone, she probably would spoke her heart towards him on the spot, maybe even planted a kiss on his lips. The very thought made her cheeks gain a pretty pink tint.

"OK, big bro, are you ready to rumble?" Ruby shouted as she made a flourish with her Crescent Rose.

"You know, sis, I am really worried about you being too happy in using your death deliverer weapon on me." He answered as he approached the center of the arena, way less excited than his honorary little sister. Glynda was there to act as a judge and avoid her students of causing collateral damage, something she was sure wasn't in the description of her job.

"We will follow tournament rules, Miss Rose. So please avoid hurting your friend. Mr. Arc, this is just training, so it would better if you go easy too, you still need to get used to your Semblance."

"Understood, Ms. Goodwitch." They both said at the same time before exchanging a handshake and a playful wink.

They got in position and the teacher signalized the start. Ruby used her Semblance to close the distance and attacked Jaune with the back of her scythe, but the knight already had lifted his Aura shield and deflected the attack. Ruby started firing against him while keeping distance, but the Aura shield also deflected the Dust rounds as the blonde boy closed against her, and once close enough they started sharing blows.

"Go Invincible Leader!" Nora cheered her team leader as energetically as ever.

"How she can win if that Aura bubble negates all of her attacks?" Blake wondered as every time the reaper found an opening Jaune would rise the Aura shield, that enveloped all of him, leaving no blind spots.

"She can win if she keeps attacking. No matter how big his Aura reserves are that bubble consumes lots of it." Weiss stated, and they looked at the monitor to notice that Jaune's Aura was in fact depleting faster than usual, and more importantly, faster than Ruby's.

"If he could focus that shield on the needed places, he wouldn't spend so much Aura. But considering he just discovered his Semblance yesterday, he is performing quite well." Pyrrha couldn't hide the pride in her voice.

Jaune knew he would not win that spar if he kept defending, and that his Aura was going to run out sooner than later. He was hesitating in using his Aura blade because he didn't wanted to hurt his friend, but he wanted to win, so he used his shield to create an opening by pushing his shield against the reaper, and as she gave him space, he trusted his sword enveloped in Aura, and hit her left leg, cutting her stocking and making a shallow cut. As he saw the blood he stopped the attack.

"Are you OK, Rubes?" His voice was filled with worry, but the girl seemed to not care.

"'Tis but a scratch. My Aura is healing it already." She showed her leg and the cut closed as she applied her aura on it.

"It is clear that you applying your own Aura on your sword made it able to surpass Miss Rose's own protective Aura. While not enough to deal a fatal blow on another student, I think it would be wise if you get better control on it." Glynda said and both teens put their weapons away. The teacher smiled and patted Jaune. "Your progress is admirable, Mr. Arc, and I am sure you will perform great on the combat test."

"I won't disappoint you, Ms. Goodwitch." He answered and she smiled softly again, before leaving. Soon he was surrounded by his friends, most speaking at the same time. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, Ren, do you have time to teach me about Aura control again? I really need to get the hang of this."

"Certainly, Jaune." The black haired boy smiled. It was nice to see his friend eagerness to learn.

"Once you get the hang of it, Jaune, I am sure you will be one of the best fighters in our year." Pyrrha praised him, and he blushed and scratched the back of his head. He still couldn't handle praise very well, but being able to make his partner proud was a good feeling.

"I will be happy enough if people stop thinking you deserve a better partner than me." His statement made Pyrrha a bit sad, and she cupped his cheek gently.

"You said before, we will always be partners. There is no other one I would want by my side then you." He smiled at her and hold her hand gentle with his.

"Wait, where is Yang?" Blake asked as she noticed an utterly lack of teasing over a moment shared between the knight and the Spartan.

…

The brawler couldn't stay there.

The realization of her feelings made it hard to see Jaune and Pyrrha sharing a moment like that, not when all she could think was snapping him from the redhead's hands and into her own. She was so distracted by her dilemma that she didn't notice the small Prof. Peach on the way and almost ran over the petit girl. The teacher felt on her butt and left a cute yelp out.

"Oh heavens, I am sorry Rouge!" Yang helped the teacher up, and she just shook her head.

"It is o-okay, Y-Yang." While the teacher got full of confidence in class, she still acted shyly outside it. "Is s-something t-troubling you?"

"No! No, I am okay…"

"You don't l-look o-okay. W-wanna t-talk?" The cute teacher said, and Yang couldn't resist that level of cuteness and just nodded, following the petit teacher to her lab.

The teacher cleaned the mess her lab was the best and quickest she could, making Yang suppress a giggle as seeing her doing it was incredible adorable. After cleaning enough space they sat and the teacher got them some tea before resuming the talk.

"So…"

"Ugh… It is just… Do you… Look, imagine that a good friend of yours is saving money to buy a necklace; one that at first you think it is not that great. But then you give it a second look and started to like it, and you can buy it, but you don't want to because it would hurt your friend."

"Can't you t-two s-share?"

Yang stopped and thought about it. Sure she knew people that tried it and failed, and others that seemingly achieved happiness in that type of relationship. The brawler liked Pyrrha enough to consider it, but she was sure that both Pyrrha and especially an old fashioned person like Jaune would never even consider that. And after longing for the knight so long, Yang was pretty sure the redhead girl would actually dread the thought.

"I don't think we can…"

"Had you t-talked with P-Pyrrha and J-Jaune yet?"

"I can't just go to… wait… WHAT?"

Yang stared at the smiling professor and her mind went blank. She couldn't imagine of all people that the cute little girl was the one to notice her problems, and especially before Yang herself realized her own feelings. Now the blonde girl could only imagine that everyone else noticed it and she started to panic. She couldn't even imagine what everyone would say to her if they realize how she was feeling. Rouge put a hand over hers and calmed the brawler down.

"Y-Yang, I don't t-think anybody n-noticed yet."

"What gave me away?"

"You l-looked at him s-sometimes e-exactly like P-Pyrrha do. It is e-easier to me to see f-from the f-front."

"I want to die…" The blonde girl covered her face with her hands as the teacher patted her back. "I can't just go talk to them about this. I will just... ignore this feeling till it goes away."

"I don't t-think this is a g-good i-idea. Don't b-bottle up your f-feelings." The teacher tried to advise the brawler, but apparently that was in vain.

"Thanks, Rouge, but it is better this way, so I will just endure till this stupid crush goes away. I just need to keep them clueless for a while. It is not like any of them would even think I am interested in Jaune or anyone would just tell them."

…

"So, Glyn, we want to visit our little brother..." Maika stated over the video link. Glynda just dreaded the possibility of dealing with the Arc sisters when so close of the spring break and she could finally rest a little instead of trying to avoid them to destroy the school.

But then, someone had the brilliant idea to equip teenagers with weapons.

"No."

"Come on, it is just a few days and we want to deliver a gift to him before the spring break."

"Last time the seven of you came we ended up with four students on the med bay, a few thousands of lien in damages and I am pretty sure you all have something to do with the missing bell we used to sign the time between classes." As usual, Maika kept her poker face over the serious yet very true accusations from the blonde teacher.

"Come on, Glyn. I am even calling beforehand so you can prepare. We promise we won't create more havoc than usual."

"I would love if no havoc is created at all, and nobody can be prepared enough for you all. But, since I know if I don't make a concession I run the risk of you coming here anyway, here the deal: only one of you can come."

"That is evil, Glynda. My sisters will be very disappointed when they discover only I can come."

"Who said it is you that will come? There is one Arc sister I know won't cause unneeded grievance over her stay. Our put everyone at risk"

…

Yang rejoined the group later on, more collected and calm this time. She avoided too much interaction with Jaune, but that just made Pyrrha interact with him more, aggravating that feeling of jealousy that the brawler had, that desire to do the same. Yet she tried her best to not show it to her friends, as she simple decided that those feelings would go away sooner than later.

That didn't bother Pyrrha as she spent a lot of time with Jaune, sadly most not spent alone, since one thing it was clear is that Ruby and Nora would need more than one person to supervise them when together. Now they were trying to convince everyone that they didn't needed a giant robot. Better than the idea of pet Grimm, at least.

"But what if we are fighting giant Grimm?" Ruby asked as she was already drawing schematics of her dust powered fifty meters high death machine.

"I am pretty sure a big ass canon would solve that." Jaune said and the two girls was about to ask but he cut them first. "We don't have the resources to make one."

"Hey, Weiss have! Weiss! Can you lend some lien so we can make a big ass canon? We will allow you to fire it first!" Nora asked and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! You two already cause damage enough alone. Besides, I am pretty sure that throwing either of you at a giant Grimm would give us the same result."

"Oh, a human canon! That might work too!" Nora concluded causing general concern as Ruby already started drawing the catapult until a pleasant music filled the air. Jaune looked at his scroll and saw he received a message from one of his sisters. That could be good news or bad news.

"Uh, one of my sisters is coming to spend the rest of our school days together. Weird, they don't say which one."

They were talking about which of his sisters were coming to visit when both Pyrrha and Yang's scroll beeped and they both reacted quite similar to the message, with very flushed faces. On the scroll, the exact same message for the two girls.

'I am going to visit tomorrow. Don't tell Jauney. Are you dating my brother yet? Dia Arc.'

"Yang, are you OK?" Blake concerned as she saw her partner's face going to fully red to pale in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, of course, why I wouldn't be?" Yang lied as she wondered how exactly to deal with the little Arc sister. Dia was a sweetheart, but she was convinced (truthfully) that both Pyrrha and the brawler were in love with her brother and was eager to bring the issue at the most random moments, and now the brawler was pretty sure she could not deny as easily her own feelings.

"You have being acting weird since morning. I am your partner, Yang, and if something is troubling you, I want to help." The black haired girl said and the brawler felt relieved a bit, as she knew she could count with the Faunus girl.

"Aww, thanks, kitten. I promise you will be the first to know if something is wrong." Yang put her partner into a headlock and caressed her cat ears. Blake stopped hiding them after they took down the White Fang. Yet she tried her hardest to escape the grip of the blonde girl.

…

"So, great leader, whose sister you imagine will come?" Nora asked that night as they prepared to sleep. "Oh, I hope it is Chia! Chia is a lot of fun with her poltergeist powers!"

"It is telekinesis, Nora, and I hope it isn't her. Or Micaela. Honestly, if I am lucky it will be Dia." Pyrrha let a small yelp out over the mention of the girl. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just some back pain…" She lied and Jaune moved closer to her and put his hands on her back. She felt it fully as she was wearing just her night wear and let out another yelp as her face flushed red.

"Relax. I will try to fix it." Jaune moved his hands and fingers gently by Pyrrha's back and she left out a happy sigh as she relaxed, both ignoring the knowing looks from Ren and Nora.

"Jaune… I know you might want to go to your home this spring break, but… I was wondering… Would you like to spend a few days with me in Mistral?" The girl decided that would be a good opportunity to reveal her feelings towards the knight if she could take him to her home, away from her friends.

"That would be awesome. But my sisters won't forgive me if I don't go to Arctown too, so how about we go to Mistral and before coming back to Beacon we visit my family?" Pyrrha turned and gave a tight hug on him, mostly to hide her incredible happy face.

"Thank you!" She giggled happily.

And you all probably know what to expect by now, so…

"OH, so how about after Mistral and before Jaune-Jaune kingdom we go visit Renny's village! We can all travel together and meet everyone's family and eat all the foods!" Nora shouted loudly and jumped around. Before they could answer the door opened and Ruby appeared in her sleep wear.

"If you are doing it you all should spend a week with Yang and me in Patch and I don't take a no for an answer!"

"How do you even know what we were discussing?" Ren questioned as he was pretty sure Nora's shouts couldn't cross the door and the hall plus RWBY's door.

"Not important! Nora, Pyrrha, girl's night at my room as we plan the best spring break in the history of EVER!"

The two girls grabbed Pyrrha and disappeared inside RWBY's room, where a bit of shouting and yelling could be heard. Jaune and Ren stared at each other for a second before the dark haired boy closed the door. Whatever they were planning it was better have nothing to do with it.

"I think we don't have much saying on this, right?" Jaune stated and Ren nodded. "I thought so. Wanna play Battle of Duty?"

"Sure."

…

So, at the morning Jaune and Ren were informed that they would travel to Patch first to enjoy the spring festival, which Ruby and Yang affirmed to be awesome. Then they would spend the following week in Ren's village to enjoy the lunar New Year. Nora and Ren seemed happy at that, and both said they would love the fireworks and food. Next would be a week in Mistral and its paradisiacal beaches of clean water and white sands. The girls were happy about that, except Pyrrha that wished some alone time with Jaune. She was just happy he would come with her anyway. Jaune just said they probably would spend most of their time at Arctown wasting time and causing mindless destruction. The boy just accepted that there was no way to behave when his sisters and his friends were all together.

But now they had more pressing matter to attend.

"I still think it will be Goldie, we have a score to settle." Ruby said referring to her rivalry with Noir Arc.

"Oh, but Micaela is funnier! Especially when she pair up with Yang!" Nora said and everyone cringed. That would be the worst outcome ever.

"Yang, you seem a bit off…" Pyrrha asked to the brawler and she just waved as it was nothing, yet the Spartan seemed concerned as the usual cheerful blonde looked a bit down. She was about to inquire further but a yellow clad and blonde haired girl tackled Jaune to the ground.

"Big bro!"

"Morning to you too, Dia…" He said with a smile as he got up with his youngest sister clinging on him.

"I missed you so much! It has being…" She started counting with her fingers. "…two months! Eight whole weeks! Sixty days since I saw you last time!"

They all laughed a bit at the duo as Dia kept complaining how much she misses Jaune and how he don't go visit often enough. Then she started telling everything he missed from town despite them calling him almost every day. Jaune finally was able to make the girl stop talking when he petted her hair, making her giggle.

"So, what bring my adorable little sister to beacon this time?"

"Oh, I brought a present." She said and there was a relieved sigh from Pyrrha and Yang as it seemed to completely have forgotten… "And of course I am here to make you date Pyrrha and-slash-or Yang."

There was no red as red as their face right now.

…

 **A.N.: Since Pyrrha being in love with Jaune is not something I need to work on, I will work a bit more on Yang's side, though next chapter will be more eventful than this one.**


	3. The Truth is Out There

If there was one way such a little cute girl like Dia could make two grown up Huntresses in training shiver with fear, was with her naive honesty.

Pyrrha and Yang had no idea what to say right now, something that caught Blake's attention as the brawler at least would try to crack a joke and utterly deny the affirmation, but now the blonde fighter was pretty much in the same state of shock as the readhead, and that was telling. The Faunus girl tried to analyze that situation as any way but what she was thinking.

Lucky for both girls, Jaune was always the one to miss obvious signs.

"Is that a Micaela thing? What with the 'and' by the way? Do you think too highly of your brother if you think I can make two gorgeous girls like them fall in love with me at the same time, don't even get me started with convincing them to share." He said playfully, but Dia got lost in thought.

"Really? I think you are handsome and nice. Maika said that you are just oblivious and that you need to be told in the face. Besides, I think you three would be cute together." Everyone stared at Pyrrha and Yang, both too shocked to process anything at the moment.

"I really need to talk to Micaela about what she talks with you. I hope she is keeping those books of her away from you." Jaune ruffled his sister's hair and decided to change the topic. "So, what present they sent me? Please tell me it is not porn stuff and/or dangerous things."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" She skipped back to the aircraft and brought back her bag and a big wooden box in wheels. "Dad said that you can't finish the year wearing this old training armor of yours and you need to wear something more proper."

Jaune looked at the wooden box curious and opened it slowly. Inside was a white armor set with golden details, the double golden crescents painted on the chest. The set included the chest piece, pauldrons, gauntlets, waist protector and knee and legs protection. He smiled at the present and gently touched it.

"Wow…" He finally said and soon Nora was hovering over his shoulder.

"That is so cool! Come on, put it on!" She demanded, and Jaune sighed.

"Nora, I can't just…"

"PUT. IT. ON!"

Nora jumped on him, soon followed by Ruby, while Dia looked concerned over her big brother, the rest just too used to their antics to care. But as soon as the dust settled, they admired the new armor the knight was wearing. It really looked like a real armor instead of the protective plates he was used to. It really changed the general impression he passed of a boy playing hero to a true one. Dia giggled and did small jumps before moving between Yang and Pyrrha holding their hands.

"So, isn't my big brother handsome?" She asked with a big grin.

"Yes…" they said absent minded before realizing it and shuffling nervously around, receiving a chuckle from Dia.

"Come on lil sis, stop teasing them. Let's go visit Velvet and Coco, and I want to introduce you to Prof. Peach." Jaune said extending his hand and immediately she grabbed it giving a cute smile back to him. It received universal 'aws' over the scene. As they started to walk, Dia saw Russell walking nearby.

"Hey, Jauney, it is one of the boys we met last time. Hello!" She waved at Russell, which looked surprised at first because a girl called him. When he noticed who was, his eyes filled up with terror and he dropped whatever he had in his hands.

"OH NO! CARDIN, THE BLONDES ARE COMING, THE BLONDES ARE COMING!" With that he dashed away.

"What is wrong with him?" Dia asked, and Jaune tried his best to not laugh.

"I have no idea, lil sis. No idea at all."

…

Yang was happy Dia didn't push the subject during all day. She was too busy fawning over Prof. Peach, and was even talking about marrying the teacher so she could live together, making the poor petit woman blush and gag while trying to find a solution to her dilemma. Jaune was forced to explain to Dia why was wrong to be so careless with that type of thing and seemingly solved the situation.

Only to explain again when she did the same to Velvet. Dia always had a weak spot towards Faunus, and the only reason she did not the same thing with Blake is because the Arc girl was sure Blake had something with Micaela, to the despair of the black haired girl. But she couldn't say she was Micaela's spy. Or that the payment was done in BL smut books.

For a few hours she thought she would avoid the trouble of dealing with the girl's certainty of the feelings the brawler had for the knight.

But now in the comfort of RWBY's room as the girls had another girls' night, things were about to heating up.

It was already late at night after much talking and games, and for most part Dia was incredible upfront in sharing Jaune's most embarrassing moments, like all the times his sisters forced him into a dress, his failed attempts in wooing woman (mostly due to the sister's sabotage). But now a sleepy Dia decided she needed to know, no matter what.

"Come on, tell me!" She demanded as she sat between Weiss legs wearing the cutest yellow cat onesie with a hood complete with cat ears and a tail, and big cat-like hands and feet. The heiress simple couldn't resist that level of cuteness and that is why they sat together.

"Yeah, Yang and Pyrrha, tell us!" Nora supported the Arc girl, making both Pyrrha and Yang yell internally.

"We told you already, Jaune is a great friend, partner and team leader." Pyrrha was able to say while her face was as red as her hair, not wanting to confess her feelings to anyone but Jaune.

"He is adorkable but not my type." Yang defended herself, what was true; Jaune was not the type of person Yang ever imagined falling in love with. Yet she was in love with him.

"So what he need to convince you two to date him?" She insisted, and both girls had to hold an 'ask me out' from flowing from their mouths.

"Dia, why you even think they are in love with your brother?" Weis asked, as she could understand Pyrrha's attraction to him, but not why Yang would also have any consideration over the clumsy knight.

"Because why not? Big bro is nice, gentle, loyal, brave and handsome. Besides, I see how they look at him sometimes." She affirmed, making both girls cringe internally as how perceptive she was.

"Pfft, hardly to imagine that when I remember Jaune and his onesie in the first day. Is that a family thing?" Weiss questioned and Dia blushed a little.

"Actually, we lied to big bro that girls liked onesies. We didn't want the wrong girls falling for him. But he likes Pyrrha and Yang and I like them too!" At that affirmation every girl present looked at Dia.

"Wait, he does?" Pyrrha finally was able to speak, now too curious to know exactly Jaune said to hide her interest.

"I think so, he said you are incredible, elegant, graceful, smart, and intelligent and have the cutest smile ever." Those comments made Pyrrha hold her cheeks with her hands trying to fight the blushing. "And he said that Yang is caring, strong, funny, gorgeous and clever."

"He thinks I am funny…" Yang said in surprise. Someone thinking she was funny was one big 'yes' in her book.

"He says nice things about all of us." Blake said and everyone nodded. It was true, but she was sure he didn't say that in the same tone as he referred to Yang and Pyrrha.

There was no answer as Dia fell asleep. Yang left a relieved sigh and helped the girl in Weiss's bed. While all the girls except the red and gold duo still wanted to talk about Jaune's affection towards them, the sleeping Arc sister was so cute while curling that they decided to call a night.

…

They all woke up when they heard a loud thud.

Nora fell from Yang's bunker and now slept happily at the floor. They all rolled their eyes at the scene but Dia, still more sleeping than awake, got out of Weiss's bed and stretched pretty much like a cat. They all grabbed their scrolls and started recording the adorable girl as she walked in fours towards the doors, hitting her head softly at it. Dia slowly got up and opened the door, stumbled towards it and left a small mew as she once again hit her head. She knocked at the door drowsily, and the girls just couldn't stop her as they kept staring at the cute scene.

Jaune opened the door, wearing only a pair of shorts and a tight white shirt, making most girls blush a little. Pyrrha was already used to it so she just had a small tint of pink on her face, but to Yang that was a sin. She blushed heavily as she saw once again the lean and muscular body the knight developed.

"Dia?" The girl hugged his waist and rubbed her head on his chest, smiling and giggling drowsily.

"Big bro… I wuv you…" She said, prompting a lot of 'aws' from the public.

"I love you too, lil sis." He answered petting her.

"Hehe… Now, tell them!" Jaune looked confused at his sleepy sister.

"Them?"

"Them!" She waved her hand at RWBY's door, and Jaune chuckled.

"Tell them what?"

"Which one of them you love, you big dummy!"

The temperature probably dropped several degrees for at least three people. Jaune blinked trying to process a way of getting out of that without being misunderstood or offending the girls. Pyrrha just wanted him to completely mess that up and reveal his honest feelings towards her, because if he said anything else, she would hurt him. Yang was considering jumping from the window, no matter they were in the third floor, no matter she was in her tiny shorts and tank top.

"All of them, of course. They are precious friends to me, and I am lucky to have met them." There was general blushing and a few smiles and giggles from the girls. Weiss felt a bit guilty since she wasn't exactly nice to him in the beginning. Pyrrha felt her heart flutter as all that mattered to her is that Jaune loved her.

Yang was looking at the nearby window really considering the jump.

"You big dummy…" Dia answered while cutely punching his chest with the big cat hands of her outfit.

"Now come on, go take a bath so we can go eat breakfast. Weiss, do you mind to help her? She always takes her time before really waking up." The heiress nodded and held the blonde girl shoulders to bring her back to RWBY's room.

" _Omelette du fromage_ …" Dia spoke as she let go of Jaune.

"It is _au fromage,_ Dia. I will make sure they have one for you." Jaune said as the girl mewed in happiness.

…

The group arrived at the mess hall and as Jaune promised the cooks prepared a few _omelettes_ for his group. They grabbed the food and sat at the usual table, while Nora started to tell her latest wild dream, to the happiness of Dia. As they talked, team CRDL sat on their usual table and the young Arc noticed them.

"Hey, it is those boys from last time! Hello!" She wave at them and they all screamed at the sight, get up and jumped out of a window while screaming 'THE BLONDES, THE BLONDES! NOT THE BLONDES!' "What is wrong with them?"

"Maybe they didn't sleep well?" Jaune said making an effort to not laugh at his sister's innocence. "Hey, where is Yang?"

"What are you talking about, my sister…" Ruby looked around the table and Yang was really missing. "Where have she gone?"

"I will search for her." Blake stated as she got up to find her partner, as she had an idea where she could be and why she left without a word.

…

"That was weird…" Yang said to herself from behind the trees she was using as a hiding spot outside the mess hall as she saw team CRDL running around and yelling something about blondes.

She just couldn't stay there with her friends, not at that moment. Dia was going to keep pestering them about their feelings, and Yang knew she would crack under that adorable pressure. Not only that, Jaune was being incredible adorkable with his sister, and that was too attractive to the brawler, as she also was a big sister. She had a plan now, and would stick to it.

Avoiding Jaune till they reach Patch and stay there so the weeks apart would make what she decided was a crush stopped.

Yet the thought was also painful to her.

"Why are you hiding?" The blonde almost had a heart attack as Blake appeared apparently out of thin air.

"I am getting you a bell!" She said, relieved it was her partner and not Jaune or worse, Pyrrha.

"Yang, what is wrong? Since Jaune got his semblance you have not being yourself." The Faunus pressed on, but Yang waved in dismiss. Blake would have none of that. "Yang, I can see something is troubling you and like you did with me before I won't let this go. You are my best friend and partner and what troubles you troubles me."

"I am saying it is nothing. I am just feeling under the weather and it will pass." She said as honest as possible, but the black haired girl knew it wasn't just that.

"You are in love with Jaune, aren't you?"

"No! Why…" Blake put her hand over the brawler's mouth.

"The stares, the blushing, and the fact you are actually hiding here. He is a great guy, and I can see why you and Pyrrha are in love with him. That is why you are hiding? Pyrrha?" Yang closed her eyes and nodded. No point in denying if Blake was sure of that. "What will you do?"

"Nothing! I can't just go there and snatch that dumb, cute knight for me and hurt Pyrrha in the process! She always loved him, I can't just jump in the middle now!"

"Yang… that is a bad idea. You are just hurting yourself…"

"And hurting Pyrrha and probably Jaune in the way is? Besides, I don't even think he likes me this way…"

"You will never know if you don't talk to him." Blake put a gentle hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Blake, I am thankful for what you are trying to do, really. But I will be alright. Pyrrha is at the verge of confessing to him, and then they will be happily together and those stupid feelings will go away."

"They are not stupid, they are yours… I still think you are making a mistake. But… I will be by your side if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks Blakey. You are the best partner I could ask for." They shared a hug and smiled at each other.

"You know you can't just avoid him all day, right?"

…

Yang avoided Jaune all day.

It wasn't easy; it involved lots of window jumping, a dip in the fountain, some tree climbing and literally using other students as cover.

But she just couldn't see him right now, as she was sure she wasn't strong enough to not just grab him and kiss him on the spot. She had even turned her scroll off, not wanting to deal with the inevitable torrent of messages. She was actually considering hiding into team CFVY's room, maybe behind Yatsu. That guy worked greatly as a wall. But as she stood there in that one hidden spot on the roof, trying to convince her own heart that was for the best.

"Yang?"

The brawler froze in place, as she recognized that voice, one of the two voices she didn't wanted to deal with that night. She looked around thinking of a way to escape, but failed to find any way to do so that wouldn't result in a wacky chase around Beacon, so she just slowly turned around trying to do her best 'I am OK' face.

"Hi... Pyrrha…"

"Is everything OK? Why have you being avoiding Jaune all day?"

"I haven't being avoiding Jaune!" Yang almost shouted, but Pyrrha crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at the brawler.

"He have being searching you all day, thinking he have said or done something to offend you. He is quite distressed, you know?" The Spartan knew one thing: his partner was unhappy. And if he was unhappy so she was.

"He did nothing wrong…"

"Yang, I saw you literally hid on a tree to not cross with him. If he did anything wrong you need to tell him! The combat test is soon and I don't want him to fail because he is too worried about you to focus on the test!" Pyrrha pressed, and Yang cursed how Jaune was the type to put the well being of others before his own. "I am not letting you go until you tell me what is bothering you."

"I am in love with him…" Yang almost whispered, and Pyrrha had to stop for a second to process that information. The blonde brawler looked dejected and sad, so that wasn't an attempt on a bad joke. It wasn't as much that the Spartan didn't believe other girls could fall in love with Jaune, she actually feared it. Bu from everyone, Yang wasn't exactly the one she expected to.

"How? When?" Was all Pyrrha could muster to say.

"I just… It started with people pestering about me having a crush towards him. At first I just denied it to myself, and tried to dismiss it as impossible. I tried to imagine the two of us together and how ridiculous it would be, but instead every time it became more… appealing as he spared his kindness to me. All the things I initially thought as silly and stupid become adorable and sweet. Then I started feeling physically attracted to him…"

"What? Yang, sometimes I feel attraction to people that aren't Jaune, it doesn't mean I love them…" Pyrrha questioned, hoping that was just the brawler confusing desire with love.

"Pyrrha, I am demisexual… It means if I don't feel emotionally connected with someone, I don't get the hots for them. That is why flirting to me is easy, because I don't get hot and bothered unless I really have strong feelings towards the person to begin with…" The blonde girl knew many people would never believe that, but hoped that Pyrrha would understand her sexuality as a real thing.

"You mean that you first need to fall in love and then…"

"Yes. In fact, feeling attraction to someone is the clearest sign to me that I am in love. And I have trying my best to just don't grab Jaune and make out with him…"

"Why not? If you love him…" Pyrrha was scared, because she knew Yang wasn't like her and would not usually hesitate to get what she wanted.

"Because… You are my friend, one of my best, and it isn't fair with you that loved our knight since the start to lose him to me, that just realized it a few days ago…"

The redhead's head was spinning. That was too much information to deal with all of sudden and she lamented not having anywhere to sit. She was glad that the blonde was nice enough to just not take Jaune away, but it was clear that same nice girl was suffering because of it, and Pyrrha in the same way as Yang was too nice to see someone she hold dear suffering like that.

"What you want to do?" Pyrrha finally spoke after a few minutes of consideration.

"Nothing! I will just sit tight and wait those stupid feelings to pass, avoid Jaune as much as possible and then everything will be right."

"That will crush you inside…"

"But what can we do? It is not like we can simple share him; neither threw him under the bus with both of us confessing at the same time! He… he deserves to be happy, so do you. Just tell him you love him and when I see you two happy those dumb feelings will pass faster…" At her words, Pyrrha grabbed the brawler's hands; both were in the verge of tears.

"And you don't deserve happiness? Here you are suffering alone so I wouldn't. But I can't be happy over your sadness. Besides, if you don't tell him and keep going like this, it will break his heart as he will try anything to help you. He won't just ignore you; he will try his damn hardest to make you happy while ignorant of your feelings."

"Of course he would, dumb good hearted knight…" Yang gave Pyrrha a weak smile. "That is so unfair… Both of us falling in love for the same guy… And the oblivious idiot not even noticing it."

"I know… But maybe it is my fault for being afraid he would reject me…" Pyrrha confessed and Yang laughed at it.

"I would punch him if he did. Maybe… Maybe he is not oblivious, just insecure… After all, we are two of the most beautiful girls around and he just doesn't believe we could fall for him…" Pyrrha nodded and smiled too.

"That would be typical of him… So, what do we do? I am in love with Jaune, you are in love with him…"

"Ugh… It is not like we can just go to him and say 'Hi, Jauney, we are both in love with you, what do we do…'"

"Well, that might be awkward…" The two girls froze in place as they heard that one male voice they didn't expected to, and turned around to see, baffled and standing by the roof's door, the one guy they didn't want to have heard that conversation.

Jaune Arc.


	4. Counsel

If Jaune could be inside the two girls' minds right now, He would be greeted with two different scenes.

Pyrrha's mind was playing a loop of the most spectacular car crashes ever. Yang's was just one blank screen.

"I must admit I wasn't expecting this… I mean… two of the most awesome girls I know…"

"J-Jaune, how much you heard?" Pyrrha finally was able to say, her face red as a tomato. Yang was still offline.

"Just the part you two say you are in love with me… I must say, I feel honored you feel like this for me." He was clearly as nervous as them, barely able to stay put. "I… never really expected that. I mean, I had imagined how it would be dating either of you, but never really hoped you two would actually love me. Heh, the funny thing is that I always convinced myself that all you did for me was out of kindness, but now that I know, I feel like an idiot for ignoring your feelings for so long…"

"Well, now you know, be happy together, I will be going…" Yang tried to escape as her mind finally restarted, but Pyrrha grabbed her hand and held her in place.

"I wish… I wish I knew what to say to you two. I feel so happy you two feel like that for me, but… I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt either of you, but I am not sure how I feel about all this… It is just so sudden…"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha approached him and gentle put a hand on his shoulder. "I love you. I've being in love since we met. You have being my best friend, my light in the dark. If you need time to get your feelings in order, I will wait."

"This is not exactly how I wanted things would go on, but… I am love with you too, Jauney. I can't just deny it. But you don't need to think so hard, you know. I am a strong girl, after all." Yang said with a sad tone in her voice as she moved past him. "So, no need to torn yourself apart, OK."

She left the roof in a hurry and Jaune stood there, trying to understand exactly what was going on. It still was hard to believe they just confessed their feelings towards him at the same time, and he wondered if he didn't hit his head somewhere. Pyrrha noticed his conflict and gave him a big, warm hug

"She is saying that, but deep down I know she want to be chosen too. I am a strong girl too, Jaune, so all you need to do is to be honest with your feelings. Whatever you decide, for more painful that it feels, as long as you do it with a true heart, will be the right decision."

With that Pyrrha left Jaune alone on the roof. He looked up towards the fractured moon, almost hoping that the moon itself would answer his dilemma.

…

"You two WHAT?" Weiss could not believe what Pyrrha and Yang just told them. She could imagine one or the other, but not the two falling in love with Jaune, and especially not at the same time.

"It is so hard to believe we are in love with Jaune?" the brawler questioned as their friends looked at the duo, mostly in surprise, some in happiness.

"No, it is hard to believe you two confessed at the same time. What you two want to do now?" Blake asked trying to be understanding.

"It is up to Jaune now. Whoever he chooses, we can just respect his decision." Pyrrha tried her best to sound strong to her friends.

"Why my brother have to chose? Why can't you three be together?" Dia asked with a naivety more than surprising.

"Hun, it is not that easy…" Yang tried to say first.

"Why? You two don't like each other?" Dia insisted, and her adorable confused face inside her cat onesie dispelled completely the serious atmosphere. They started to wonder if she really was sixteen.

"Things are more complicated than that, Dia. This type of arrangement tends to be more… complicated than usual." Weiss explained with a very sisterly tone in her voice.

"Really? Aren't we complicating things? Love is love, after all." Yang laughed and hugged Ruby as she said that, to the protest of the reaper.

"Awww. But we are going ahead of ourselves here. Jaune might not even think about this option, considering how of an old fashioned gentleman he can be." The brawler explained, and they nodded in agreement.

"But what if he does choose you both?" Dia insisted, and there was a long awkward silence after that.

"That could turn ugly, you know… but… That dolt is not the type to do that out of some power fantasy…" Weiss wondered. It was true that Jaune had his flaws, but he was not one to just toy with people's feelings to show off a pretty girl in each arm.

"Like Yang said; no need to worry about that possibility unless he put this card on the table. For now I think we just need a good night of sleep to think about it with clearer heads." Blake said, noticing that discussion probably wouldn't take them anywhere. "Besides, I bet Jaune is worrying worse than us."

…

Glynda Goodwitch was used to help students with problems.

She wasn't used to help them with their love life.

And especially she wasn't used to be asked in the middle of night for help by a student whose problem was having two girls in love for him. But here she was in her office listening to Jaune Arc mumbling about his dilemma. She found it quite entertaining, and knew in her heart that Ozpin would probably have loved to medley in that problem, but she was less inclined to do so. But since Jaune was there, clearly troubled, she decided to offer counsel to him.

"...and now I am trying to decide how I feel about them and all I get is an endless loop where I just keep reminding me why I think Pyrrha and Yang are great and that I don't want to hurt any of them."

"That might be problematic, Mr. Arc." Glynda wondered about the boy in front of her. Of course his good and selfless nature would create trouble for him. Most people would just choose one of the girls and move on, but not him. He was trying his hardest to find the best solution possible where he could not hurt any of them. "Remember in tactics class I told you you can't save everyone? You need to understand that you can't make everyone happy too."

"I know that… It would be easier if I was sure I loved one of them over the other, but every time I try to picture me with them, it just feels… right, you know?" Glynda sighed and relaxed a bit. She saw, in her many years, cases similar to his. Most of the time it didn't worked well, but Jaune was so dedicated to others that maybe he could pull it off.

"Jaune, what I am going to suggest is not as a teacher, but as a friend. I have no easy and perfect solution for you. So, why not take them on a few dates? See if it works and then make your decision." Jaune got deep in thought as he digested the words the teacher said to him, then groaned a bit and had a silly grin on his face.

"If they don't slap me first. Well, Yang would kill me, and Pyrrha would pin me to a wall. But heck, it is worth trying. Tomorrow I will ask them out and see if they would even want to try a triple date… is that the word? Three way date? Trate? Anyway, thanks for listening, Ms. Goodwitch, I will let you rest. See you tomorrow."

With that he got up and left. Glynda was left behind baffled as she actually wasn't suggesting taking the two girls out at the same time, but one at a time till he could decide who he liked best. In no moment she suggested to him to try to go in a polyamorous relationship. She thought of going after him, but she was tired and she decided the more level headed girls would dissuade him of that idea.

…

The morning started exactly like the previous day. Nora managed to fall of the bunker bed she was in, this time Ruby's. Dia woke up lazily and walked towards JNPR's room where Ren and Jaune were sleeping, but instead of the blonde knight, it was the magenta eyed boy that opened the door.

"You ain't Jauney…" Dia said as she stared at Ren, who just smirked at her cute face.

"Jaune is sleeping…" the blonde girl pushed Ren aside and jumped on Jaune's, making the boy groan and wake up.

"Big bro! I want pancakes!"

"Who said pancakes?" Nora appeared almost from thin air startling the boys, soon followed by the rest of the girls, creating a certain awkward mood that Ren missed as he wasn't aware yet of Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha dilemma.

"Dia, go get ready and I will go down soon." With that the Arc girl grabbed both Ruby and Weiss and returned to their room. Jaune smiled and then looked at Yang and Pyrrha, both girls trying their best to smile at him. "Hey. After breakfast, can I talk with you two? I have a sort of a proposal to make."

The girls stared at him and at each other, not knowing what to expect.

…

"I didn't expect this." Yang finally was able to say after her brain started working again as Jaune finished speaking with them in JNPR's room. Pyrrha's brain was still showing her images of cars breaking.

"I know it sounds greedy, selfish and probably if not certainly me being a coward, but I want to try."

Both girls, now with their brains working, stared at each other and at Jaune. The boy seemed incredible guilty, so he didn't propose to them that they should have a date all three together just to 'score' with the two girls. He proved long ago he was above that kind of thing and if he wanted to try, it was because he wanted them happy.

"And Glynda Goodwitch suggested you this?" Pyrrha spoke, finally, still a bit shocked with the bold proposition.

"I was surprised too, but I think with that we can sort out our feelings… well, I need to sort mine. I will understand if you two don't want to. I can think something else…" Jaune started to mumble as the girls shared a long stare and coming to an agreement.

"I want to try, lover boy." Yang said with an honest smile. She liked Pyrrha, and believed they could make that arrangement work. If nothing else, when Jaune's heart settled on one of them, it would be less painful to love and lose.

"Well, if Yang is willing, I am willing too." Pyrrha added, and Jaune looked utterly surprised at that.

"Uh. I honestly expected more yelling and physical fighting over this."

"I can still punch you if that is your thing." Yang joked and winked at Jaune, who just put his hands in the air.

"I will pass. How about we met at the front gates at eight?" He suggested.

"And what had you planned, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, both of curiosity and to know what to wear.

"Nothing fancy, just dress casually and comfortable, OK?"

…

"You two WHAT?" Weiss expected many things of such proposal, mostly including yelling, fighting and Jaune in a ditch. Pyrrha and Yang agreeing into going in a date all of them together wasn't expected.

"This is indeed unusual. Are you two sure you want to try?" Blake asked as she helped Yang to get ready for the unusual date.

"Why not? Like Ruby and Dia said, love is love. And even if that not work, at least Jaune will have a chance to set his heart straight… or in this case, triangulate it." They left a little groan out.

"And how about you Pyrrha?" Weiss asked the Spartan and she left a worried sigh out.

"I admit in Mistral this kind of arrangement is looked down upon. We are a very old fashioned people. But I have no doubt in my heart of my feelings, and that Jaune only desire our happiness too. I am surprised he was the one to suggest it. Aren't people from Atlas conservative too?"

"Well, while Arctown is close to Atlas and technically part of it, we are more of a… what Maika said… an autonomous region? Yeah, that. And you saw our family; we are probably the horror of conservatives everywhere." Dia explained as she helped Pyrrha fixing her hair.

"I thought Atlas would have a tight control over their lands…" Ruby wondered as she did Yang's make up.

"Controlling the Arcs? Really?" Weiss deadpanned and they all laughed at the idea. "But seriously, don't force yourselves. If this don't work out, I am sure that dolt of an Arc would rather stop than hurt you two."

"HEY! He is my brother, you know!" Dia protested.

"Yes, he is sweetheart, somehow." Weiss answered simply.

Dia made an angry face and scoffed, and they laughed a bit.

…

"If they kill you, can I be team leader?" Ren questioned Jaune as he helped his team leader to get ready.

"Ren, what I told you about complaining about my death before?" The blonde knight said as he cleaned his suit. "Pyrrha will be team leader. Nora can have my comics stash and you can take the XStation 4."

"That is a good deal." Ren nodded. "Now, be yourself, try to not get too nervous and remember to take the motion sickness pills."

"Thanks, you really are the brother I never had."

…

Jaune was waiting at Beacon's entrance, and despite being mid spring, it was still cold, so he was wearing a black trench coat and an orange scarf over his white shirt. A new pair of jeans and black shoes complemented the simple look. He was nervous, as this would be the first real date he had, and above all because he was taking to amazing girls for a night out. He expected them to both be as nervous as him, and probably looking gorgeous.

He wasn't disappointed.

Pyrrha was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a red corset over a bronze shirt and a leather jacket, her hair was flowing almost free, covering her shoulders except for a pair of braids that ran above her ears and joined in one braid at the back. She was wearing her usual eye mask but also an incredible tempting red lipstick. A pair of boots complimented the look.

Yang also was stunning in her casual look, with white snickers, black leggings under a purple skirt, a black and lilac t-shirt under an aviator jacket. On her neck a beautiful scarf, her hair flowing free as usual. Different from usual, she was wearing soft make up, the brawler usually using so little that was barely noticeable, but that night she had going beyond, with a soft purple eye liner, pink blush and an enticing lip gloss making her pink lips shine under the light.

Jaune's brain just stopped working.

"So, what do you say, lover boy? Aren't you lucky?" Yang said as they stood in front of him, but he just stared there slightly agape.

"Jaune? Are you there?" Pyrrha asked, giving him a worried look.

"Wha… Oh, yeah, sorry…" He said as he still had his eyes glued on them.

"Are you disappointed?" Yang asked with her arms crossed over her chest and a big grin.

"No! Heavens no! It is just… I can't find words in any language to describe how beautiful you two are…" Enough to say both girls were now blushing madly and trying their best to hide their faces over the honest compliment. Jaune chuckled nervous and scratched his head. "So, uh, ready to go?"

"Certainly. What have you planned?" Pyrrha asked as she took his left arm. Yang took the other one and they walked towards the landing area to take a bullhead to Vale.

"As I said, nothing fancy, but I want to surprise you two anyway. Also, sorry for the ride I got us. Not many pilots are free with such short notice."

He didn't need to explain to them as they approached the bullhead and saw Cid the pilot waiting for them, with a big grin in his face. The old fellow was a great pilot, but prone to outburst of angry and inappropriate comments.

"When you said you needed a ride for a date, blondie, I never imagined it would be with such gorgeous gals. I knew you would be a lady killer one day, but that is the jackpot if I ever saw one."

"Er, Thanks, Cid. Here, as I promised for your prompt service. Just promise me you won't drink it while flying us." Jaune gave the man a wine bottle.

"Are ya kidding me lad? This is no cheap booze, this is Pale Moon wine, thousand lien a bottle! This one is for me and my lady back home, and if that don't get me in her good side, nothing will I tell you! Now, come on! You don't want to spend yer time with my old me, you have pretty ladies to entertain!" With that they got on board and sat on one of the bullhead sides as Cid took them to Vale.

"The advantages of the family having a famous vineyard." He said as he closed his eyes to keep motion sickness at bay. Yang and Pyrrha rested their heads on his shoulders.

"Are you going to be OK or should I worry about my shoes?" Yang asked making him laugh.

"I hope not. I don't want our date to be the last." He said and Yang blushed a little as she gentle hold his hand on hers.

"You don't need to worry, Jaune." Pyrrha assured him, and Jaune just relaxed and tried to keep his mind out of the air trip.

 _This is harder than slaying Grimm. I really hope they like the place I choose._


	5. Date a Trois

_So far, so good._

Jaune was able to not vomit at the bullhead, despite feeling his stomach complaining during all the duration of the travel. It helped that Pyrrha was used to it and knew that massaging his neck would help a little, and the herbal pills Ren got him worked. With his mind out of the motion sickness, he could admire the night now. The city was especially beautiful that night, with many flowers around and a definite romantic mood in the air.

The girls grabbed one arm each and they walked to the destination Jaune planned for that date, and he hoped he did a good choice. Yang in especial was pestering him to know what he planned, to the point she even suggested a love hotel, making him trip and Pyrrha blush in indignation, but to the blonde girl's delight. It took a little while, but soon they arrived at their destination.

"'The Empire Steak Barbecue. Best steak in Vale, with live music and dancing'." Yang read it and grinned at Jaune. "What if I am vegan?"

"Yang, I have most of my three meals with you two. If one thing I learned is that you two love meat. I mean, you literally threw Nora out of a window when she took the last slice of beef from your plate, and Pyrrha used her Semblance to stab me with a fork when I tried the same." Yang laughed at the memory while the redhead blushed a little.

"I am sorry." Pyrrha said with a smile, and Jaune just chuckled at her. "So, how you discovered this place?"

"It opened recently, and my family provides some of our wine here, so I asked Chia if it was any good and she said it is awesome." He admitted, and they smiled at him.

"So, let's go, I am actually quite famished." Pyrrha said as the two girls dragged their date inside.

The place really had a nice atmosphere, and was very spacious inside. A band played some regional, well known tunes, and a few couples danced at the dance floor. They sat in a table with a good view of the stage, but secluded enough to keep them of prying eyes. Soon a nice waitress was taking their orders.

"I will take a Strawberry Sunrise with a little yellow umbrella. To eat I will take the 'trial of the dragon'. It is really the biggest steak you have?" Yang started, and the waitress looked at the brawler with admiration.

"You can bet it is, miss. It is the size of the plate and thick as two fingers. It comes with garlic mashed potato, our home made sauce and vegetables on butter. If you finish it the dessert is on the house." She explained and Yang was already watering in the mouth.

"Yep, that is it for me. I even know what I will have for dessert." She gave a meaningful wink at Jaune, which blushed and hid his face behind the menu.

"While the challenge is compelling, I will have your sirloin steak with mushrooms, a salad and a corn on the cob. To drink, I will have just grape juice, thank you."

"Wait, aren't you Pyrrha Nikos? It is an honor to have you and your friends here, Ms. Nikos. Do you mind if we take a picture to hang on your wall later?" The waitress asked politely, and Pyrrha smiled and nodded. It was one of the things she had to deal with her fame, but at least it wasn't the worst part.

"Well, I will have iced lemon tea to drink, to eat I will take the strip steak with onion rings and grilled veggies. Thank you." The waitress took note of the order and took the menus away. "Are you sure you will be fine Yang? That is a lot of meat."

"Sure I will. As you said I love meat." Yang stated as she relaxed on her chair. "I must say lover boy, you chose a nice place. All my previous dates were in places that either were dumps or fast-food joints."

"Meanwhile mine were all publicity stunts to promote the place and-slash-or the person that invited me. Thanks, Jaune." Pyrrha gave him a small peck on the cheek, and soon Yang did the same. Jaune's mind once again decided it was a good moment to take a break.

The food didn't take too long to arrive, and as the waitress promised Yang's steak was huge, almost impossible so. The food tasted delicious, and after the quick pause to take a picture, they ate and chatted happily, mostly about events before going to Beacon. The girls were especially curious about Jaune's time in navy school, while the boy was more concerned in learning their likes and dislikes, especially from Yang as he knew pretty much everything about Pyrrha already.

The blonde brawler indeed defeated the steak, and had a happy, victorious smile, while her dates just tried to imagine where all that food had gone. Indeed the three of them got desserts on the house, and they all chose the waffles with ice-cream. As they finally finished eating, Jaune, as a good gentleman, tried to foot the bill, but both girls didn't allow him to.

"We are modern girls, Jaune. But that doesn't mean I don't want you opening doors for me and helping me carrying my stuff." Pyrrha explained and the boy just nodded shyly.

"I will be counting you to carry me back to Beacon though, because now I want to dance!" Yang dragged the knight to the dance floor while Pyrrha laughed at the scene.

They danced almost all night, with Jaune showing his skills to everyone around, alternating between Pyrrha and Yang, sometimes the three dancing together, sometimes just the two girls just so the boy could rest for a bit. They left only after the band stopped playing and the restaurant put some old records to play.

They walked both lazily and tired around the city, talking and laughing as the girls used Jaune as support. They actually had no worry or desire to return to Beacon yet, and were mostly enjoyed the companionship of each other. As they walked an especially empty street, two guys with knives put themselves in front and back of the trio.

"Pass the mula and you don't get hurt!" The one of the front said.

"Are you… robbing us?" Jaune asked, more surprised than anything. After fighting Grimm and his overpowered friends, those two robbers looked insignificant and harmless.

"Aww, how cute, they have knives!"Yang mocked them, and as they were about to threaten again, their knives flew from their hands and stopped by Pyrrha's sides, floating.

"Correction: I have knives. So, Yang, would you do the honors?"

"Certain thing, cherry pie." Yang punched the guy in the front and kicked the guy in the back, sending both flying a good dozens of meters away, knocking them unconscious.

"You know, considering the chances of stumbling upon Beacon students, you would expect to be way less crime around." Jaune said calmly as they walked away from the thugs.

"I am pretty sure those two will reflect their choices in life." Pyrrha added before both girls latched back on Jaune's arms and they walked to the bullhead.

Along the way, Jaune saw an odd machine in front of a 24/7 store and decided to check it out. It was an old crane game filled with plushies. He smiled at the old machine and grabbed a lien card to try his luck at it. Pyrrha found it adorable, but Yang chuckled at it.

"Are we going to wait all night for you to get one, lover boy?"

"I will let you know that when you grow up with seven sisters, you develop certain skills if you want to both have your allowance safe and seven girls happy enough to not decide using you as make up test dummy the following day." Jaune said proudly as he activated the crane and in a strike of luck grabbed two plushies, a blue cat he gave to Pyrrha and a purple alligator he gave to Yang. Both the girls smiled shyly and gave him a cheek kiss back. "Now come on, let's go back to Beacon, my feet is threatening a strike."

…

The trip back was a little rough, and Jaune was pretty sure Cid drunk the wine and/or was trying to mess with him. He barely avoided vomiting all over the bullhead, but the thought of ruining the night for the girls made him took it like a champ. They slowly walked back to their dorms, the three teens not wanting to end a good night like that.

Sadly soon they were in the front of the team's rooms, sharing a moment of silence. Of course, Pyrrha would spend the night in RWBY's room with Nora, as per demand of their female friends.

"I want to say Jaune; I had a fantastic night and that I hope we can have those more often." She said as she hugged her plushie, shyly avoiding Jaune's eyes.

"Me too, lover boy. You made this the best date I ever had." Yang said as she blushed, not used to feel like that.

"Well, I am just glad you enjoyed the night, because I certainly did. You both were just amazing." Jaune smiled, and Pyrrha couldn't wait or hold back anymore.

The redhead wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck and kissed him, sweetly and softly at the beginning but passionately and deep at the end, leaving the knight speechless and breathless as she parted away, looking deep inside his blue eyes, trying to convey with her stare her feelings towards him.

"Now, my turn."

The boy didn't had time to breath as Yang locked her lips against him, passionately and deep all the way. When she finally let go, she just looked at her feet shyly, and stood side by side with the Spartan. The two girls waited to the knight's mind work again and he could only blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Wow. I… Wow. So, I think that means I can hope for a second date?" He said and both girls giggled and kissed him at the same time. It was messy, sloppy and weird, but yet felt so right and carried all their feelings together.

"Yes." Both girls said while looking at him, smiles and meaningful stares shared between the three of them. Jaune was about to say something when the door of RWBY's room opened quickly, several hands dragged the two girls inside, including a comically oversized pair of fluff cat paws, and the door slammed shut. Jaune could hear squealing, laughing, shouting and even yelling; that he assumed it was Weiss. He just turned around and entered his own room, to find Ren playing with the XStation.

"Welcome back, Jaune. Glad to see you are alive." Ren spoke as he turned the console off.

"It was quiet pleasant, actually." Jaune said as he started to get ready to sleep.

"So…"

"So?"

"Pyrrha or Yang?"

"It would be bad if I say I might have fallen in love for both?" Jaune stated as he put his sleep wear on.

"I can't say I know the answer for that. Can I take the XStation home now?"

"Ren, what I said about taking your share of my will beforehand?"

"Only from your dead, cold fingers."

"You are really the brother I never had." Jaune and Ren laughed a bit and decided to sleep as it was way past midnight.

The blonde and redhead duo were now wishing they could do the same.

…

Jaune woke up late that morning, and felt refreshed and relaxed. He got dressed and prepared for the day. He decided to not press the issue of his situation until after the end of the school year, since apparently there was no rush. Ren also woke up and the duo get ready for the day, as the knight prepared in his mind what he could do for everyone's brunch as they already lost the breakfast time. He opened the door just to have Dia knock on his chest place like it was the door with her cat paws/onesie.

"Morning, lil sis."

"Jauney! I wuv you! Waffles!" She spoke drowsily and smiling and he petted her head.

"Certain thing, little one. Now, go wake the girls and get ready, I will be at the mess hall with Ren preparing our brunch."

"They are sleeping, heavily." Dia explained as she rubbed her eyes.

"So, wake up them like you wake our sisters." Jaune had an evil grin, while the blonde girl gave him an angelic smile and returned to the room. "Ren, we better not stay here."

Ren didn't knew why he was in a hurry until he heart lots of screaming and yelling, and Nora shouting something about dams collapsing and running to the hills. The black haired boy decided he didn't need to know or come back to whatever happened inside RWBY's room.

…

"ARC! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Weiss entered the mess hall stomping and pointing a finger towards Jaune as he finished preparing the brunch.

"In my defense, I just told my sister to wake you all." He answered, feigning innocence.

"She dropped water in every single one of us! Do you know how much time we spent trying to calm Nora down?" She protest again but Jaune dismissed it, and she calmed down as she felt the nice smell of food. Yang and Pyrrha approached and kissed his cheeks at the same time, causing many onlookers to watch in surprise and envy.

"Be sure I will have my revenge, lover boy." Yang said with a wink as she sat in the table.

"I think you can use some extra training." Pyrrha also threatened, but both girls had sweet tones in their voice. The brunch Jaune made also helped them to forgive him a bit. Besides, it was hard to be mad at the smiling Dia.

The group spent the brunch eating and talking about small stuff, and Jaune was happy they decided to keep his date _a trois_ out of the conversation for now. He still wasn't sure how to deal with it, but neither Yang nor Pyrrha wanted to touch on the issue as they were happy at the moment.

"So, what are our plans for the day, oh intrepid leader?" Nora asked from behind her second plate of dozens of pancakes.

"I think I will have Ren helping me with controlling my Semblance. The combat test is tomorrow and I want to be as ready as possible." There was a deafening silence after his declaration. If he could be in the mind of each one of them, he would see a series of buildings falling down.

"Good joke, Arc. Of course we didn't spend a whole week helping with your love life instead of preparing for the most important test of our first year at Beacon." Weiss laughed and checked her scroll. "You will pay for this, Arc. Dearly!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hood and dragged her towards the training grounds, soon followed by the rest of them. Jaune chuckled at that and got up. He was actually very calm about the test, since he did something way harder in successfully having a date with Pyrrha AND Yang at the same time.

"Dia, your brother need to train a bit, so how about I call Prof. Peach to take care of you for the rest of the day." The girl eyes shone in anticipation and the boy laughed a little. Then he called Zwei that was resting under the table and the little dog approached. "Hey little fella, would you be a pal and take care of my sister?" Zwei and Jaune fist/paw bumped and the dog left out a proud bark. "Thanks man."

With that Jaune left and his sister and Zwei started walking towards Prof. Peach lab, when she stumbled across four figures wearing brown shades, hats and long white beards. The dog growled at them while Dia looks curiously, the four men just stood there, nervous.

"Do I know you?" Dia questioned as she approached the taller man.

"Oh, no, we never saw you before. We are team… ZZTP! Yeah, that is it!"

"Oh, OK, see ya!" Dia left followed by the dog.

"Cardin, are you sure the other Arcs are around? All I see is that one, and she is really cute." Dove asked from under the disguise.

"I am not taking the chance. Now, let's go find somewhere to train."

…

While Jaune and Ren found a secluded spot to do Aura training, Yang ad Pyrrha decided to spar together. It was a light hearted affair, more just of a game than a fight, to put their minds at easy over their hearts still trying to understand what was going to happen. Trading blows was certainly a way to relax.

"So, P-money, our date with Jaune was as you expected?" Yang asked as they decided to take a break.

"Well, I must admit that going the three of us was not how I imagined it, but it was incredible fun either way. I really enjoyed myself, and I must say… the kiss at the end was nice."

"Your kiss or OUR kiss?" Yang wiggled her eye brows and made the Spartan laugh and blush.

"I will say both were nice. How about you?"

"I must admit I expected Jauney boy to mess it up, something like choosing a too expensive place and not having money, getting sick, maybe he trying to 'defend' us from inopportune people. But… That was the best date I ever had. I would be lying if I don't admit I am happy because we accepted his idea."

"Do you think he will make a choice soon?" The redhead voice carried a bit of concern, still not willing to let go of the knight or having Yang getting hurt.

"I don't think so; you saw how happy he looked. And… I am kinda hoping he choose the two of us, you know? I know it sounds… I don't even know how it sounds." Pyrrha nodded and patted Yang's shoulder.

"I had a great time with you, and I wouldn't be displeased if Jaune choose both of us." This made both girls blush and stare at one another. Both of them felt happy that it was them that fell in love for the Arc lad, as their good nature allowed them to avoid an unneeded and painful fight over him.

"I know I will sound like a bitch, but have you two considered how you will tell your parents if you three start dating." Weiss stated as she approached the duo. "I am pretty sure the Arc family will accept it very well, since they are all a bit crazy. But how about your father, Yang, and your mother, Pyrrha?"

"Oh, my father won't take anything regarding relationships and me well, or Ruby, since we are talking about it. He is overprotective of us, so he will try to scare Jaune away." Yang explained with a grin. Pyrrha was less carefree about her mother.

"While my mother is very understanding, she does worry about proper social interactions. She probably won't take this well. I expect… harsh words to be exchanged."

"And there is you career too. Your fans and sponsors might not take well this kind of relationship." Weiss added, but Pyrrha left a groan and then a chuckle out.

"I don't really care about people that don't know me and my sponsors… I don't mind them much, but my mom will tell me all about how they will react."

"So, before you two just jump on this, I think you need to think more about it besides how much you are in love with the dolt." Yang immediately put Weiss in a headlock and smiled.

"Awww, my friend is worried about us, so cute! But this is nothing we can't handle"

"LET GO OF ME YOU BARBARIAN!" Weiss escaped her grasp and fixed her hair. "Of course I am worried! I don't want you two to end like…"

"Weiss?"Pyrrha asked concerned as the white haired girl just stopped mid-sentence.

"My mother was a lyric singer, one of the best. When she met my father, she felt in love with him and gave up her carrier to be with him. She didn't need the name or the money, she truly loved him…" Weiss sighed as it was clear a difficulty topic to her. "My father… he wasn't exactly the most faithful husband, and my mother new of all his affairs. She always stood there by his side, forgiving him. I once asked her why she didn't left that man, and she said she loved him, and that my father loved her as much, but to him, she was just a trophy to be show. When she died, it took him only months to put one of his lovers by his side."

"Jaune is not like your father." Pyrrha stated as a matter of fact.

"No, he isn't, he is a way better man than my father could ever be. But Jaune is human, and prone to mistakes. What I fear is that he could confuse attraction with love, or that a part of his subconscious is telling him to take two beautiful women for him as love." Weiss admitted and Pyrrha smiled at her.

"I am thankful for your concern, Weiss. But I know Jaune better than anyone else here, for now…" Yang gave the Spartan a thankful wink. "…and he would never do that."

"I want to believe you, I really do. I want to believe someone could love so much to the point to equally love more than one person." Weiss started crying, and that prompted the girls to hug her. "I need to believe in love…"

"Love is… complicated. All we can promise you is that we are aware of all the troubles we might face, and that we want to try still." Yang said first, and Weiss dried her eyes and looked at them.

"I will be nearby if you two need. I will be… cheering for you three. Now, let me go back to Ruby before she decides to stop preparing for the test and go explode something with Nora." With that Weiss left to find her partner.

"I hate when she is right." Yang commented as she realized that there is no 'happy ever after' just because they kissed. It was now that problems would arise.

"True, but will you give up?" Pyrrha asked, well aware of the answer.

"I am no quitter, cereal girl. If Jaune really propose us both, I will be by his side, and yours." At that they were interrupted by Jaune flying and hitting the ground besides them.

"Damn it Nora! I told you to go easy! Do you even know how to do that?" He said before getting up and returning to his training. The two girls laughed at it.

"True, we can't leave him alone or he might get hurt." Pyrrha's comment made the two girls laugh hard at it. Now all they could do is wait to see how things would pan out from there.

…

 **A.N. Weiss relationship with her father is a mystery, but since she seemed eager to avoid him, I will assume it is not exactly the best, so I created a bit of backstory for it.**

 **Now, the next chapters will be them finishing their first year and spending time in their houses together. I won't visit Weiss house yet, maybe later on when I started writing the beginning of the second year. I still undecided to how I will portray her sister Winter, so I will get to that later. In this continuity, Weiss's father is deceased after the conflict with Cinder, something I won't spent time talking since I have no idea how canon will deal with it. At most, I will just allude to some events past.**

 **First stop will be Patch, with Qrow and Tayang meeting Jaune. As I determined in my other story** _ **Seven Days for the Flaming Moon**_ **, Tayang is a doting father, and he will remain like that here. He isn't a conservative, but he don't want no one taking his little girls away, no matter if Jaune or Pyrrha or both. So, see you soon. :3**


	6. Patch

The day came fast and teams RWBY and JNPR were in the arena area waiting for the combat test. Different form usual tests, the last one of the year had all the staff evaluating the students, and therefore Port, Oobleck and Peach were there, sitting with Glynda. The pairings were going to be random, so they had no idea who they would fight against, and all the eight of them were already nervous. It didn't help that many seniors were there to watch the fights since next year they would have more joint assignments with the older students.

"Really, big bro, what is wrong with them?" Dia asked as she sat by Jaune's side, pointing to team CRDL. The four of them were in the extreme end of the bleachers, coiling in fear.

"Maybe they can't resist your cuteness?" The knight answered and received a cute smile back from Dia. "I am glad you will be here cheering for me."

"Of course, big bro!" They shared a quick hug before Glynda started speaking.

"OK class, this is your last test before the end of the year. Remember that we are evaluating your combat skills, so you don't need to win to get a good grade, in fact you can lose the fight and still get a better grade than your opponent as luck is not evaluated here. Remember that failing this test doesn't mean being held back a year, it means being sent back home."

There was a moment of dead silence at that. Almost everyone there already packed to go home for the spring break, but none thought of not being able to coming back. Jaune found himself surprised with a surge of confidence. He would show what a year under Pyrrha's training and the help of his friend could do to you, and he would come back to Beacon with everyone.

The screen showed the random pairings. Jaune groaned as he saw who would be his opponent, as well as the fact he would fight for last. He was prepared for anyone, but yet he knew it would not be an easy battle since the person in question was one of the most brutal fighters in their year.

He was going to fight Yang Xiao Long.

"Sorry lover boy, but I want a good grade, so no going easy on you." She said with a sweet smile and a wink. Jaune sighed in acceptance that was how it would go. They could love each other, but they wanted to be the very best.

"Could you at least put your hair in a ponytail? I don't want to risk cutting it." He said more concerned with his well being than with the blonde girl appearance.

"Sorry. You might be my boyfriend, but down there, you are my opponent." She smiled again and Jaune just accepted it. That was how it would go, it seemed.

 _Wait… She called me boyfriend?_

…

Everyone in their year got approved so far, with a few C's, many B's and unsurprising A's. As they expected, everyone in teams JNPR and RWBY got A's so far. Pyrrha was the highest ranked with the rare A++, while the lowest ranked was Nora with A-, due to the fact she used too much raw power and very little strategy in her fighting. Now it was time for Jaune and Yang battle to finish the tests.

The crowd started to cheer for Yang, while most said how Jaune would pack home, as the memories of his underperformance in the beginning of the year still imprinted in their mind, but the knight ignored them, concentrating in the cheering coming from his friends and especially his adorable little sister, that even had a flag with the Arc family crest on it.

"You can perform great, Jaune. Just remember you don't need to win, just do your best." Pyrrha said as she helped him adjust his armor. The boy just nodded towards her before she surprised him with a gentle peck on his lips. The audience got silently at that, surprised the famous Pyrrha Nikos did that with the infamous Jaune Arc. "For good luck."

Jaune shook his head and smiled at Pyrrha before entering the arena where Yang waited for him, wiggling her eyebrows at him, and he just groaned and cleared his mind for his battle like Ren showed him before. He blocked everything of unimportance out, only focusing on Glynda's orders and on the blonde girl in front of him. He drew his sword and armed his shield, and as the teacher ordered them to start, the knight was forced to block Yang's punches.

The girl had force and agility to give him a barrage of punches and kicks, helped by her Dust powered shots. Jaune mostly defended, reinforcing his shield with his Aura but only slightly as he learned with his friends, saving Aura for a more daring moment. He attacked sparsely, more to force Yang to retreat than wanting to hurt her, forcing her to move more than needed.

Yang could be a firing dragon relentless attacking, but Jaune stood as a fortress.

Besides that, Jaune had a plan to deal with his overpowered girlfriend. One advantage of swords over guns, swords didn't need to be reloaded. He waited the moment she ran out of Dust rounds and moved back to reload to strike. At that moment he rushed towards her, using a swarm of sword slashes against her, forcing her to defend herself and cutting the advantage of her powered up punches.

The knight applied Aura to his sword, because he knew if he didn't finish that fight fast she would power up and return the force of his attacks against him. Yang was great at attacking, but she was also great at blocking, and she used Ember Celica to block the sword attacks, although Jaune's Aura empowered blade left some scratches on it. She needed to reload, but to do that she also needed to push Jaune back. She used an opening to kick his shield, forcing him back, but in the movement she saw a few strands of her blonde hair flying as Crocea Mor's Aura blade unluckily got too close to her head.

Jaune noticed the sudden Aura explosion from the brawler, her eyes glowing red and her hairs glowing like on fire, and he braced for impact. He focused his Aura on his shield, creating a translucent, bigger version of it in front of him. Yang reloaded her guns and fired down so she could fly up, then to the back to gain speed. Jaune gritted his teeth and waited, hoping his Aura shield could hold her back.

As the punch connected, a flash of light involved them.

…

"Yang…"

"Five more minutes…" The blonde asked as she felt someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Jaune looking at her with a concerned gaze, gently holding her shoulders.

"Yang, the test is over." He said and she sat on the ground while holding her head, with a small headache.

"Really? Who won?"

"Nobody. Or both. Depend on how you see it." Jaune pointed at the digital screen over the arena that declared a draw, and then helped the girl back on her feet.

"How long I was off?"

"Just a minute, actually, I just got up myself." Jaune explained as Glynda approached the duo.

"That was an intense battle. Ms. Xiao Long, your close quarter skills was quite a sight, even handling an opponent that had the advantage of a long weapon and a shield. Your mistake was that you used your Semblance too soon. If you were able to hold your temper and let it get to its full potential, you could have won this battle. Mr. Arc, I never saw someone improve so much in such short period of time as you. You balanced your Aura use, and tactically waited the best opportunity to attack. Your hesitation in using your full power against your opponent cost you the victory, though. Of course, if this wasn't a tournament battle, the fact you got on your feet before Ms. Xiao Long would mean a victory." Glynda kept the same face she was using for all students, but inside she was filled with pride over the knight's progress. "Now, your scores, as evaluated by all four teachers is… A. Congratulations, and I am eager to see you two next year." The two of them smiled and hugged as soon as the teacher dismissed them.

"Well, now to be fair." Yang kissed Jaune just right there, surprising everyone once again, as whispers of surprise could be heard from the stands. After all, Jaune Arc just kissed one of the hottest girls in Beacon after kissing Pyrrha just minutes ago.

"Less kissing more spring break!" Ruby protested as she dragged the two of them out of the arena and towards the landing site. "The sooner we depart, the sooner we will be in Patch!"

The group didn't discuss with the petit redhead as she led the way. They would take the Schnee family private airship there, so their luggage was already on board. All they needed to do now was board for spring break. If they could detach from Dia.

"I will miss you so much, you little cute thing!" Weiss cried, tears in her eyes as Dia was trying to board the bullhead back to Arctown.

"I will miss you too, Snow Angel." Dia answered, the only one that Weiss currently allowed to call her so. "Now, we will see each other in three weeks, so you all take care, try no not break my brother and have fun, OK."

"Tell the people back home we will be there soon and that I love them all." Jaune said as he now was the one hugging Dia.

"I love you too, big bro. Take care of your awesome girlfriends." She said as she finally was able to board the bullhead. With her gone, teams JNPR and RWBY boarded the private aircraft followed by Zwei.

The inside of the luxurious ship was all they expected. There was a complete kitchen, huge entertainment area, four master bedrooms and even a lounge. The teens soon spread around, mostly in the comfortable chairs of the lounge. Jaune choose an especially comfy chair that could be reclined almost like a bed and just sat there hoping to not vomit in the aircraft, whose Weiss made sure to tell him the carpet was worth more than the boy.

Besides him remained Pyrrha, who gently stroke his hair and Yang telling them the nice stuff to do at Patch. Nora and Ruby, being Nora and Ruby, found the scene cute and giggled happy, while Weiss had a small smile, since she already talked to the two girls. Ren and Blake had concerned looks, and surprisingly it was the black haired boy who spoke first.

"You three are aware that everyone at Beacon is talking about what happened today." He spoke softly, getting their attention, despite Jaune remaining with his eyes closed.

"Already?" Yang questioned and Blake showed a picture of her kissing Jaune in her scroll.

"I will send a copy later, but your little kiss is all over the forums. And some people saw Pyrrha kissing Jaune too, so now everyone wants to know what is up." Blake explained and for everyone's surprise Jaune chuckled at it.

"At least we have a month before our second year for them to vent off and found something more worth their time. Probably people won't even remember this by them."

"While that is optimistic, they probably will just get shocked again when they discover you three are dating… That is what you three are doing, right?" Blake questioned, and trio in love shared some stares. They have yet to discuss what their status was.

"Uh… We might as well… Pyrrha, Yang, do you want to be my girlfriends? Hmm… that came out easy…" Jaune said and the girls answered by kissing him in the cheek, close to his mouth's corner.

"Yes." They laughed at the same time, but Pyrrha groaned after and spoke first. "My mother will have a field day with me when this reaches her ears."

"DAD!" Yang yell made everyone jump on their seats. "Dad will try to murder Jaune!"

"What? Why?" Jaune questioned, still laying down and minding his motion sickness.

"Daddy is a little… OK, he is the definition of over protective parent." Ruby explained, and Zwei gave a bark in confirmation.

"Why just me? What about Pyrrha?" The knight questioned, and the girls looked at each other. It was true that they wanted to be Jaune's girlfriends, but was them dating each other?

"Even if they are dating each other too, daddy can be very antiquated in how he sees boys. He thinks every man on earth is a big bad Beowulf wanting to devour their little girls." Ruby explained to him, and Jaune laughed.

"Really? I am pretty sure Yang and you can destroy any big bad Beowulf in your path, Rubes."

"Tell that to dad, he think of us as his little princesses." Yang explained and Jaune wondered for a second.

"Only if that means you are warrior princesses." They all laughed a bit, but Pyrrha and Yang both felt a little pleased over the unintended compliment.

"Jauney, do me a favor and let's not tell my dad right now, OK? It took me years to find a good boyfriend; I want to enjoy you a little longer." The brawler said, but the knight groaned a little over hiding the fact.

"I will let you know I suck at lying." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I know, just don't tell him before I do, OK."

"Will we do that with your mother too, Pyr?" He questioned the redhead and she groaned again.

"Better tell my mother right away. But I don't guarantee she won't lose her nerve. She can be a bit heavy handed when discussing my personal life." Jaune pushed her close into a half hug and smiled.

"One fight at a time, one fight at a time."

…

Patch was a small settlement in the middle of a big forest. It had its own sturdy wall, and many farms around it. It used a radial scheme typical for that type of settlement, where housed and barns were built inside the walls and the animals were inside the safety of them during the night, protected from the Grimm. A militia and the fact that Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow lived there helped keeping the place safe and peaceful.

It took a while before they could land as the Schnee aircraft was bigger than any other vehicle trying to land there, but after a while they were able to land. Zwei was the first out of the ship, rolling in the new grass that was growing after the winter. Jaune almost did the same as he stood hands on his knees, just glad the trip ended and he didn't vomit.

"Ah, they are finally here!" A booming voice shouted and Jaune looked up. Taiyang was even bigger in person than in the pictures, at least 2,15 meters tall, with broad shoulders and thick arms covered in tattoos, combined with his long blonde beard and hair, he really looked like a tiger.

"Daddy!" Ruby zoomed into his neck and the man spun her a little.

"Puppy! Look at you! You grow up while at Beacon!"

"I drank milk like you told me to!" She proudly stated. As soon as he saw Yang he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Sunflower! You look gorgeous as always. Are the boys at Beacon giving you trouble?"

"No boy's troubles, dad." It wasn't a lie as she didn't think being with Pyrrha and Jaune were a trouble. "I missed you."

"I missed my daughters too. And I am happy to finally meet your friends. You two must be Weiss and Blake." The two girls shared greetings with the happy man, that much like Yang gave them a big hug. "You two look like nice girls, so keep an eye for my children."

"Certainly, Mr. Xiao Long." Weiss and Blake answered while recovering their breath.

"And those are our friends from team JNPR, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha…" Ruby resumed the presentations.

"Ah, the famous Pyrrha Nikos. Your skills are quite impressive for someone as young as you." Taiyang praised and Pyrrha couldn't help but blush a little as the man himself was a famous fighter.

"And last but not least Jaune Arc, their team leader."

"Ah, the son of Michael and Sarah. Yeah, you look like your mother. I wonder if you have her personality too." Taiyang was spending a lot of time evaluating the boy, making him quite nervous.

"That would be my elder sister Maika. I am more like my father." Jaune explained and Taiyang nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Your father was quite liked by the ladies back in our day…" The knight's blood froze in his veins as Taiyang stated that.

"I probably wouldn't notice that, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Call me Taiyang, lad. Hah! You look like a good boy. What you think of my daughters?" He paled at the question while Ruby and Yang signalized behind their father's back to him to stay quiet.

"They are great friends, brave Huntresses and I have nothing but respect towards them." Taiyang laughed happily and patted the boy's shoulder, almost dislocating it.

"I like you, lad. Now come on, let me show you the entire place. It will literally only take fifteen minutes."

That was quite true as the place had no landmark or any other place of note, and soon they found themselves in Ruby and Yang's house, a comfy albeit small place. Taiyang offered them some refreshments in the form of cookies and milk, what later Yang explained as the only thing he actually could make that was edible. The man was especially curious about three things: their adventures in Beacon, Jaune's parents and Glynda Goodwitch as they were old friends, and whoever could even remotely be interested in his two princesses as he kept calling them despite their protests.

"Now, as you saw Patch is quite small. I can get some mattress on the floor if you want to sleep in my house." Taiyang said as he ate as many cookies as Ruby.

"We appreciate your hospitality, Taiyang, but my airship has enough space for all of us." Weiss said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Of course it have, it is bigger than most houses here." Taiyang left a hearty laughter out. "I would love to let you young ones to your own devices, but at least this first night I want my princesses here with me."

"Urgh dad, stop calling us that!" Yang protested. "But it has being a while since I slept in my own house, so that is a deal. You six don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves us with lots of freedom." Blake deadpanned and Yang gave a fake indignant face back. Then they all laughed.

…

"Yang, spill it." Pyrrha asked as they were far from the group. They spent the day and most of the night talking with Taiyang and now they were going back to the airship to sleep. Yang was clearly nervous and with a guilty face.

"It is just… well…"

"You are worrying I might make a move on Jaune." Yang almost died of guilty right there.

"You are as much as his girlfriend as me, but I can't help feeling like this…" She admitted, and received a tight hug from Pyrrha.

"I won't steal Jaune from you, because you are as much as his girlfriend as I am, as you said. I promise I won't do anything without talking to you first."

"Thanks, cherry pie. I love you." Pyrrha blushed a bit at Yang's statement, as they still didn't decide if they were dating too. Yet it felt nice hearing that sentence.

"Now go enjoy your family, Yang. We will enjoy our knight together at Ren's village."

"Or here, if I can distract my dad long enough." Yang winked and Pyrrha chuckled.

"Yang, don't get him killed. I will be very displeased."

…

Jaune couldn't sleep.

After a year used to sleep in company of others, he felt something was missing as he tried to sleep in one of the ridiculous comfy chairs in the airship. Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake were all in one of the rooms, and he wondered if they were having the same problems. Only Nora and Ren shared one, as the orange head was adamant she would not sleep anywhere her childhood friend wasn't. The three girls probably were having the same problem as the three doors of their rooms opened at the same time. Jaune get up and looked at them, and they looked back and shared an awkward giggle.

"Fine, you two can have a room, but no indecencies!" Weiss shout/whispered as she took Blake's hand and they got inside one of the rooms. Jaune hesitated to do the same, but Pyrrha grabbed his hands and shoved the boy in the room she was sleeping, before kissing him deeply and snuggling him.

"Remember me to tell Yang we did this." The redhead said as she rested her head on the boy's chest. Jaune nodded, understanding that if they wanted that relationship to work they needed to be honest with that type of thing. He also needed to treat then as equals if he wanted to keep their relationship going.

"Yeah. I wonder if she is sleeping."

"She is in her house, with her family. I am sure she is sleeping soundly." Pyrrha said before finally falling into the realm of dreams.

…

Yang couldn't sleep at all.

Ruby was in her bed, leaving some of the cutest snoring sounds possible with Zwei sleeping on her feet, but the blonde brawler couldn't sleep. She kept imagining that Pyrrha and Jaune convinced Weiss to let them share the bedroom in the airship and now they were comfy in each other arms and she wanted to be there. She chuckled to herself as she wanted to be with both of them.

"We can work." She told herself as she relaxed and sleep started setting in. "But tomorrow, I will have my fun."

She smirked and finally slept, dreaming of all the ways she would enjoy her next day.


	7. Spring Festival

The breakfast next day was held on Taiyang's house. But this time they made Jaune cook, what was usual for the teens, and even Yang's father loved his food. The day was sunny, and Ruby showed his very detailed project for Patch's Spring Festival. It was the biggest party in the town, involving lots of food, drinking, music and games, so the redheaded reaper was really excited for it, and it was contagious enough to make everyone excited.

"So, of course, the first order of the day is to actually acquire all the food." Ruby explained with a big smile.

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked as she was not used with acquiring food. Probably the very concept of not having food served to her was a bit alien to the heiress.

"During the day we go fishing, hunting, collect wild fruits and berries, anything tasty we can find. So tomorrow we can have the biggest party in the story of Patch!" The little red hood said with her usual energy.

"Isn't that dangerous with the Grimm and all?" The heiress questioned the logic over that, and the fact that all sounded boring and probably tiring. Even dirty.

"The groups are always escorted by Hunters, so we rarely have any incidents. Besides, with you all here, I am sure this year's festival will be the liveliest ever. We will all have fun and enjoy ourselves." Taiyang added and they relaxed a little.

…

"Why I can't go too?" Taiyang complained like a child as he was informed by the village elders he was to remain in the village, on guard duty. "I want to go with my little princesses!"

"Dad! Your 'little princesses' can take care of themselves. Besides, with all the Hunters and the militia escorting the gathering groups, the town needs someone that can take care of it if something happens." Yang said to her father, receiving an incredible silly pout from the gown man, something that only Ruby could find adorable.

"Ugh, OK, OK. Remember to be careful you all." He said before pushing Jaune closer and whispering in his ears. "No funny business with my daughters, Jaune. I like you and would hate to send you back to your parents in a matchbox. Your mother would never forgive me."

Jaune just nodded in agreement.

…

To cover more terrain, they divided in trios. Zwei, Nora and Ren decided to go fish, while Ruby took Weiss and Blake to grab some fruits and mushrooms, while Yang took Pyrrha and Jaune to hunt. Certainly the two girls didn't planned this beforehand as Jaune questioned his use in hunting as he didn't had long range weapons, but soon he discovered there was a good reason he was there.

And that Yang was really passionate in her kissing.

"Wow… while I really liked it, now I am afraid your father could be around." Jaune said as he hugged Yang but kept his eyes on his surroundings.

"My dad is very responsible with his duties. If he was asked to stay in the village, he will stay in the village. Besides, I can't just let P-money have all the fun." She teased and winked at Pyrrha, which rolled her eyes and smiled. She found it funny she actually didn't felt jealousy. Maybe was how the situation unfolded for them.

"OK, I would love more than stay here and kiss my girlfriends all day, but I think it would be bad if we came back empty handed." Jaune affirmed but Pyrrha gently held his face and kissed him too.

"Not all day, yes, but we might have all morning, at least." Pyrrha said with a seductive smile, and as Jaune felt Yang gently hugging him, he knew there would be no rest for him that day.

…

Luckily Yang really knew her way around the forest, and despite a brief encounter with a Beowulf pack (brief was their existence too), the three returned just as night was approaching with three deer and a few rabbits. Jaune now knew why he was there aside the kissing as he carried two of the deer, one in it shoulder, and Yang and Pyrrha carried the wild rabbits.

The kissing and hugging in the morning made it all worth it, though.

They laughed and talked happily as they found the rest of their friends already in the village community hall. Nora was on top of one of the tables telling the children the fantastic tale of how she fought to bring the biggest fish ever. Jaune could only believe it as a fish the size of a cow rested in one of the tables, its face weirdly looking surprised, like the fish itself couldn't believe it. Ren just couldn't bring himself to correct her this time as he saw the pleased faces of the children.

Ruby and Blake displayed proudly their vast assortment of colorful berries, nuts and other wild fruits as well as beautiful, big mushrooms and even some roots. Weirdly, Weiss was nowhere to be seen at that moment, and when asked about her, Ruby murmured something about a mud pool and not being her fault.

Jaune was soon snatched by the old people to help cook, as apparently Taiyang didn't spare compliments over his cooking, and the boy could only oblige. He was happily helping preparing the foods for the day after Festival and talking with Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang and Taiyang. That is when a pair of male hands covered the blonde brawler's eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Cobalt?"

She turned around to be greeted by a tanned boy as tall as Jaune, but more muscular, and with almost white bleached hair. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, grey cargo pants adorned with several golden chains and some type of ugly plastic sandals. Yang smiled and gave him a hug and then a punch on the shoulder, making Taiyang AND Jaune stare in displeasure.

"Cobalt! Since when you are here?"

"Just arrived. It was hard to find somewhere to land as some rich douche airship is taking the entire landing zone." He spoke while winking at Yang, which laughed and rolled her eyes. "So, come on, our friends are really wanting to know all of your exploits at Beacon."

With that he dragged Yang away to a group of local friends the blonde had, mostly also on spring break from their respective schools. Jaune groaned as he saw Yang laughing with the Cobalt dude, but reminded himself that he was her boyfriend, and that the blonde girl was the one that said she loved him. He resumed chopping the meat as he felt Taiyang nudging his ribs.

"Jauney boy, how you feel about murder?" Jaune opened his eyes wide as he turned to look at Taiyang growling at Cobalt.

"Daddy! What I told you about murdering boys that manifest even the slight interest in my sister?" Ruby shout-whispered. Jaune groaned at the idea that Cobalt was indeed interested in Yang.

"Hey, baby Rose! I didn't saw you before. Maybe you need a lower table?" Cobalt shouted at Ruby while the groups except Yang laughed. The young reaper started growling at him now.

"But accidents happen." Jaune held a bit of laugh looking how serious his friend looked as she spoke the veiled threat, and relaxed a little. He was in their hometown, after all, and Yang was bound to have friends there, and even if some of them had the 'hots' for his girlfriend, he knew she would reject their advances.

"Hey Jaune, how about we make some rabbit stew for dinner?" His other girlfriend, Pyrrha asked with a smile, and he nodded with a smile back before realizing something.

He had two girlfriends, so what exactly was avoiding them from getting two themselves?

…

"Jaune, you barely slept this night. What is bothering you?"

Pyrrha looked concerned at the knight as he left a small groan. He wondered if he should tell his girlfriend he was worried about his other girlfriend. It finally struck him hard that the relationship he was pursuing for was really complicated to deal with, and there was probably no one around he could really talk about it. He kissed Pyrrha and tried to move his thoughts to the back of his head.

Ruby stated that Cobalt was one of Taiyang's disciples, and was studying in Haven, and that he and Yang were old friends, but that the blonde girl never gave him a chance beyond being friends. Jaune tried to repeat his friend's words in an attempt to keep his thoughts where he put them.

"Nothing important, just me being stupid. Let's go to town and have fun. Today is a day for happiness." Pyrrha smiled and hugged him before getting up from the bed and dressing.

Jaune just hoped today would go better than the day before.

…

Hope was fleeting.

Cobalt was all over Yang, following her with the girl's entourage of local friends, but being too touchy to the knight's taste. Because of this and Taiyang's ever watching eyes, the knight couldn't find a moment to speak alone with her, and he also knew he couldn't ignore his other girl. So he focused on Pyrrha, to her happiness, trying to keep in mind that he could trust her.

He also put his mind on the work, as he helped the villagers to set up the big bonfire that would be lit for tonight's party. The time passed quickly before a bell rang loudly, indicating the start of the Festival. During the day there were many games to be held, and Jaune saw himself to be dragged to the first one.

Outside the walls, into one of the farms, a strip of mud land waited for them. Several watermelon sized rocks were lined around, and the purpose of the game was made clear on the spot. Taiyang grabbed one of the rocks with ease, and stood in a circle made with smaller rocks. He easily threw the heavy rock a hundred meters away from the circle and received loud cheering. Ruby used her Semblance to zoom in the rock and plant a flag with Taiyang's mark on its side.

"That pig is mine!" The big man shouted as he celebrated. The fact the prize was a live pig just made the games funnier. Yang moved next and grabbed a rock and threw it on the air before punching it. The rock landed just beyond Taiyang's, and the crowd cheered again as the man put his daughter on his shoulder. "This is my sunflower!"

Several men and women of the village tried their luck, but most fell short of even coming closer to the Xiao Longs. Cobalt was at the moment the closer one, with his rock landing a few meters short of them. Jaune wasn't able to hide a small smirk, just glad the boy wasn't in the lead. The knight didn't really felt like participating. He didn't want to transform that in a competition. But of course his friends had other ideas.

"Come on, you have to try too!" Nora bugged him, and Jaune groaned.

"Yeah, come on, show what we Beacon kids can do!" Ruby supported him, making him smile at her cute enthusiasm.

"Jaune, I am pretty sure you can at least do an impressive showing." Pyrrha supported her partner, and Jaune scratched his head. He really wasn't in the mood for that, but it was hard to say no to one of his girlfriends.

"Come on Jauney, you might not get the pig but I might give you something nice later." Yang approached for the first time that day, smiling and winking at him, making the blonde boy feel a bit relieved. Until Cobalt decided to chime in.

"Hey, if you are going to give scraggly here something special, I want it if he doesn't beat me."

"I assure you Jaune can beat you." Yang said playfully, and Jaune groaned. He didn't care about the boy's remark, but the brawler was rooting for him, and he couldn't for the good of himself let that implied trust down.

"Well, since you all want to see me making a fool of myself." He grabbed a rock and analyzed the now rock filled mud strip and the throwing circle. "Hey, Taiyang, just to be sure of the rules, I just need to throw the rock from the circle, right?"

"Yep, very simple rules. The best rules aside no rules." The tall man left a hearty laugh out and the knight chuckled.

"What if the rock bounces?"

"It is very deep mud there. It won't. Where it lands is where it stays."

Jaune nodded and looked at the field once again, and left the rock just a few steps away from the circle and walked towards the opposite direction. Everyone wondered what he was planning to do as he took some distance and stood a few meters away from it. Then he make a short run before flipping with his hands on the rock, using the impulse to spin with the rock in hand, landing on the circle and using the extra impulse to launch the rock. The rock flew but hit a rock that was already in the mud and bounced, then again in another rock to finally land just in front of Cobalt's rock.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Then there was Nora.

"That is why you are our great leader! That. Was. AWESOME!"

"Wait, that can't be fair!" Cobalt protested, but Taiyang laughed loudly and patted Jaune in the back, almost knocking the knight down.

"He followed all the rules. The fact he used them on his favor just show muscles aren't the solution for everything."

"And that deserve a small reward." Yang gave a small peck on the knight's cheek, making him blush, the crowd cheer and Taiyang growl at him.

…

The Spring Festival was usually Yang's favorite day in Patch. It have lots of game, food and the village was the liveliest possible for such small settlement. But now she wasn't very happy while she walked around the village's plaza, and the reason was twofold.

First, she couldn't be with her boyfriend as much as she wanted since Taiyang was keeping her close, more than usual for some reason. That made the knight spend a lot of time with Pyrrha by his side, and she envied the redhead. She was on the verge of telling her father of her arrangement with the blonde and the Spartan if she wasn't sure he would kill Jaune on spot.

The other thing is that the blonde boy was giving her weird looks from time to time. She was used to him enough by now to know he was unpleased with something. She was hoping it was just that he, like her, wanted to spend more time together. But with her friends around and her father, finding an alone moment with him and Pyrrha was turning to be challenging.

"Hey, blondie, what did you say we have a private party somewhere?" Cobalt wrapped a hand on Yang's waist, surprising her. She looked at him and then saw Jaune making a sad face and walking off the main plaza. She grabbed the boy's hand and pushed it away in a very painful way.

"Cobalt, I told you many times before I just see you as a friend. So, keep your hands to yourself and you won't lose it." Yang smiled and winked.

Luck for her Nora was being over energetic again, defeating many of the burly men in the village in a game of arm wrestling, and challenged Taiyang for a match. That was her excuse to leave everyone behind watching the match to find Jaune.

It took a little searching but she found the boy sitting near the Schnee aircraft, playing with Zwei. She approached unnoticed and listened the boy was talking with the little dog, like the canine was able to understand his plight.

"What should I do, Zwei?" The small dog barked. "Yeah, I trust Yang. I know she wouldn't do that, but yet I just feel… distressed."

"So, why don't you talk to me?"

"You are right, I should just do… YANG?!" The boy almost jumped as he saw the brawler standing in front of him.

"Not doing me so soon, lover boy. So, tell me, what is troubling you?" She gently asked as she sat by his side and petted Zwei.

"It is just… Ugh… I don't know how to deal with this…"

"Jaune, dealing with what?"

"Jealousy… I know you aren't interested in that Cobalt guy, but seem him all over you made me jealous, and I don't know how to deal with it when I have two marvelous girlfriends and I can't think what right I have to not want neither of you finding other people to love…" Jaune was cut when Yang deep kissed him, calming him down.

"Jauney, we are working because… I really like Pyrrha. If it was someone else, I probably would not have gone with this. I don't feel jealousy towards her because both of you make me happy and make each other happy. If anyone else was to get in our love triangle because of me, this person would need to make you happy too. Cobalt is a friend, a dumb one most of the times, but just that. If any girl, or boy, that isn't Pyrrha tried a move on you, I would feel jealousy too." She felt a bit of happiness knowing what the problem was, since she never expected Jaune to feel jealousy. "So, don't feel guilty, OK. We will work on this, the three of us, together."

"Thanks sunshine." He kissed her back this time, and she felt even happier. "Now, better we go back to the party before your dad decides to search for you and discover you are alone with a boy, one that likes to be alive."

She giggled and got up with him, giving him one last kiss while they were alone before returning to the party. There they found a curious scene of Cobalt stuck in a pole by his shirt, a familiar lance stuck in it. The duo approached Pyrrha, the Spartan sporting a smug smile on her face.

"Pyr, what happened?" Jaune asked, barely able to hide his satisfaction at the scene.

"Well, he tried to hit on Weiss… And Blake… And finally me. I decided better stop him before he tried that on Nora. For his own safety, of course."

"Of course." The knight nodded.

"Eh, he can use some time to cool down. So, who wants to eat?" Yang suggested, but mostly dragging them to the food stands.

…

Taiyang Xiao Long was many things, but blind he wasn't.

He knew when his daughters arrived that Yang was unusually chirper, but only when a certain blonde boy was close. He could see the blushing, the stares, the way she would subtle approach the boy and touch him, especially when she thought he wasn't looking. He knew something bothered her when the boy looked down.

Again, he wasn't blind.

Taiyang always knew someday his daughters would fly off the nest. And he was determinate to not allow them to. And not with someone who had just admitted to have girlfriend **s.** No, he would one day find a man worth of his daughters, and while Jaune Arc was a good boy and son of old friends, he wasn't the one. Because a man worth of Taiyang's daughters would have eyes only for them.

Following Yang was just an act of a concerned parent, as it would be his next one.

"Qrow, we have a situation with Yang. A code B. Stop laughing you old crone! Who is the boy is not important! Fine, Jaune Arc! Yes, Sarah and Michael son! I know she would do that! Wait, what? She did what? Look, I will take my chances! It is my princess their son is trying to seduce! Fine, you can try your way first! OK, OK. I will pretend to not know until you are ready. Thanks man." Taiyang finished his call and returned to the party, and saw Pyrrha and Yang chatting happily with the knight, and growled. "Soooooon."


	8. A Crow, a Tiger and a Raven

Jaune woke up rested and smiled. The rest of the first day of Patch's Spring Festival was fun, Yang and Pyrrha spent time with him, they ate, they drank, they had a great time all accounted for. Though he was sure that something dangerous was always watching him, the same sensation he got when Grimm was nearby.

But now he felt great and decided it was time to cook breakfast. But as he tried to get up, he felt something hold him down, and as he opened his eyes and looked, he saw his two gorgeous girlfriends sleeping on his chest. He smiled and shook them softly.

"Five more minutes…" They said at the same time as the girls snuggled more on him.

"I would love to let you two sleep, but…"

"SUNFLOWER! PUPPY! WAKE AND SHINE!"

"DAD?!" Yang jumped off the bed, forcing Pyrrha to wake up too. The last night they all were able to sleep in the airship, but they didn't expected Taiyang to come inside looking for them, and were even wondering who let the guy in. And of course, if he caught the three of them sleeping in the same room, Jaune was dead. So dead. "Jauney, the window!"

"But…"

"WINDOW NOW!" Yang opened the relatively small window of the aircraft and tossed Jaune off skillfully, and then his clothes. Pyrrha rushed to look at the window.

"Yang! This is like a second floor fall!" The redhead protested.

"His Aura will protect him from the fall! Nothing would protect him from my father!"

The two girls got out of their sleeping gear and into their usual clothes and opened the door of their room. Taiyang was there playing with Zwei and happily chatting with Ruby as the reaper devoured the fresh made cookies her dad brought her.

"Dad! What a surprise!" Yang started as she approached and hugged her father. Mostly to hide her guilty face.

"I couldn't wait to be with my daughters! Where is Arc?" He asked, barely able to hide a certain irritation on his voice.

"I am here…" A panting Jaune said as he reentered the aircraft from its back door.

"Why are you so tired? And why are you covered in leaves?" Ruby asked innocently.

"I was out for a morning jog." He lied and smiled. "So, I will make breakfast. Yeah, that."

"I will help you lad." Taiyang offered and the two got into the kitchen area. Yang pushed Ruby closer and whispered to her sister.

"Ruby, did you let dad in?"

"Yep. He brought fresh baked cookies!"

"You let dad in, while I was sharing the bed with Jauney and Pyrrha?"

"Yep… oh…" Ruby left a nervous giggle. "Sorry!"

"Thankfully it seems dad noticed nothing. But Ruby, I swear I will take all of your cookies if dad hurt my Jaune."

"And I will help her, Ruby." Pyrrha added to the threat, making Ruby hug her plate of cookies protectively.

…

Taiyang was patient.

He wouldn't go and rip the head off Jaune's shoulders in front of his girls. They clearly liked the boy, one way too much, and he could admit if it was not for the fact he dared to trick Yang into a relationship (according to him) the man also liked the knight. There was also the fact that Sarah and Michael would be slightly mad if they discovered what happened to their son.

That is why Taiyang had a plan.

"Hey kids, I know it is spring break and all, but there have being some Grimm sightings a little too close to the farms this morning, and I was wondering if you all would help patrolling the borders."

"Sure thing, daddy! We will kick Grimm butt!" Ruby said way too excited about it, her mouth still dirty of the chocolate syrup from her pancakes.

"Yeah! He will send them packing!" Nora supported. They were at heart Hunters, no matter if they were on spring break or not.

"It is the least we can do to pay for your hospitality." Jaune agreed, and Taiyang felt a bit of guilty. The guilty all left when he saw Yang putting a strawberry on his mouth and praise the boy.

 _He is so dead._

…

The knight was walking near the forest border. They decided they would go alone to cover more terrain, but to stay with their scrolls on hand. The blonde boy hoped nothing wrong would happen, and was more concerned with the weird behavior Taiyang was showing in the morning, like he was being excessively friendly. It was good because Jaune really wanted to tell him he loved Yang (and Pyrrha), but the girl was adamant that was a bad idea.

His thoughts were interrupted as a small girl wearing a blue dress and pigtails hugged him, crying.

"Hey, hey, what is wrong?" The boy asked the crying girl, petting her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Max ran inside the forest!" She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Who's Max?"

"My dog! He just ran inside the forest but there are big scary things there and I can't go find him!"

"OK, I will go look for him. Let me just… Where is my scroll?" He checked his pockets and couldn't find his scroll anywhere. He groaned and looked at the sobbing girl. "What is your name?"

"I am Lapis…"

"OK, Lapis, do me a favor, go back to the village and inform Taiyang, Yang or my partner Pyrrha, the beautiful girl with long red hair in a ponytail that I am in the forest searching for your dog. Can you do that?"

"Yeah… Please bring Max back!"

"Sure thing. Now go." As the girl ran back to the security of the village, Jaune drew his sword and entered the dark forest. He didn't see when the little girl met a big man on the way.

"Did he bit the bait?" Taiyang asked Lapis. The girl smiled and showed a scroll on her hand.

"He did. Now, about payment…"

"Yeah, yeah, you little devil. I will buy you that teddy bear you wanted."

"It was a pleasure to make business with you, Mr. Taiyang." With that the girl returned back to the village, while the big man walked towards to the forest, smiling as there was a surprise waiting for Jaune there.

…

The forest around Patch was denser and more difficulty to walk around than Jaune expected, probably more enclosed than it was Forever Fall or Emerald Forest near Beacon. The light of the sun was having difficulty to get through the trees, and the place had a gloomy atmosphere because of its constant shade.

This also put the knight on the edge, as he listened carefully for any sound coming from his surroundings. He avoided calling the dog as he feared that would attract Grimm, and just hoped his friends would get there soon. The place sounded awfully too quiet for his tastes and he just wanted to get out of there sooner than later.

As he got deeper in the forest, it seemed to become darker to the point it looked like night, making the knight stop. He couldn't simple keep walking around aimless, and was about to walk back when he listened some faint barking. He felt relieved and walked towards the sound, still with shield and sword ready.

Soon he found himself in a small clearance, yet covered by the shade of the trees, but no sign of a dog. The barking also stopped, and Jaune noticed the deafening silence around. Deciding that was a bad place to be he was about to turn around when a sound from above drew his attention.

He barely had time to block the attack, and his attempt to counter failed.

Jaune's eyes followed the shadow that just attacked him as it spun and quickly climbed a tree, resting in a branch. The figure was clad in black rags; the crouched figure looked like a crow as it kept observing the knight. The boy decided that staying there and confronting that mysterious enemy was foolish, but the moment he tried to move away the mysterious attacker struck like a lightning.

This time Jaune couldn't move the shield enough, but his Auras shield protect him as he saw with the corner of his eye that the attacker had some type of bladed weapon. The attacker wasn't a Grimm, apparently, but that didn't meant he was less dangerous. In fact, the knight would have preferred the Grimm.

The attacker once again jumped, the speed he attacked was mind-blowing, almost as fast as Ruby. Jaune was being forced to cover himself with his Aura shield, and couldn't attack fast enough before the attacker jumped back to a tree branch. The knight knew he couldn't stay just defending since his Aura was to eventually run out. So he decided to try a trick.

He pushed his Aura around Crocea Mors blade and extended it, making a very long blade made of white light. He attacked, forcing the black figure to jump off the way as the blade cut the branch it was sitting easily. Using that extended blade, Jaune kept attacking to no avail, the black figure to agile and fast as the blade cut through the trees.

Jaune was forced to stop attacking as he felt his Aura at its limit. He needed to use his second biggest skill now.

"Come on you coward, try to take me head on!" Jaune taunted, shield on front and sword over his head.

The black figure seemed hesitant, but then jumped on Jaune making a spin in the air, this time the knight saw clearly the dark, curved blade aimed at him. The boy had only on chance, and he focused his Aura on the tip of his blade. At first, nothing happened, but the concentrated energy reacted.

A flash illuminated the dark forest, blinding the attacker long enough for the knight to attack.

A thrust of his sword met with a loud thud.

When the light finished, Jaune noticed Crocea Mors hit a log covered into the black rags.

He heard applause and turned to the sound.

Standing a few meters away was a tall but thin man, the face showing signs of age, despite the pitch black hair and goatee. He was clad in grey and black, a very dated style for clothing, Jaune thought to himself. He wore a black hood not dissimilar to the one Ruby wore, and also similar to the young red reaper was the big scythe resting by his side.

"I see the Arc bloodline still can surprise you."

"Who are you?" Jaune asked still ready for battle, but knowing very well he stood no chance as his Aura was almost depleted after his last trick.

"Ah, pardon my manners. I am Qrow." Jaune almost lost his cool at the sound of the famous name.

"Ruby's teacher? Why you attacked me?" The knight kept his battle stance and Qrow laughed again.

"Really. One year and look at you, from complete amateur to be able to fight me as long as you have. You look like your mother, but have the determination and brains of your father. For my reason of attacking you, Ruby is not my only niece."

"Oh, of course… You know about Yang, Pyrrha and me. You are trying to intimidate me in leaving her. Not gonna work. I like her, she likes me. The three of us decided to try it, and we are happy together right now."

"Oh, you are saying Yang and Pyrrha know about each other?" Qrow sounded surprised and amused at the same time.

"Yes! I would never two time! They are important to me, important friends before being my girlfriends!" Jaune shouted, prompting Qrow to laugh at that.

"So much like your father, but I can see much of your mother on you too. I see, I see. Young people always surprising us old people. I can tell I won't scare you away from my niece, and it would be a shame losing someone like you. Very well, I am satisfied." Qrow said as he sat in a tree stump.

"So, can we stop this silly game and go back. I don't want to worry them. There is no dog lost, is there?"

"No, but you might discover a tiger to deal with."

"A tiger?"

Qrow couldn't answer as Jaune sudden had to block a punch and was thrown against a tree, his Aura just enough to avoid having his shield arm broke. He was barely conscious as he saw Taiyang standing there.

"Taiyang, I think we need to talk." Qrow said calmly, but the taller man growled at him.

"No talking, more stomping."

"I think we need to talk with your daughter first. Things aren't exactly as you thought."

"Don't let him fool you, Qrow. He is two timing my daughter with the Mistrali girl."

"No, he isn't dad. And who of you hurt MY boyfriend?"

Qrow and Taiyang turned around to find a very pissed red eyed flame haired Yang walking towards them, with Pyrrha by her side. Neither of the girls seemed happy, and Qrow just took some steps back.

"I don't know what the boy did to you, sunflower, but this ain't right." Taiyang challenged.

"I will tell you what he did to me, dad. He treated me well, with respect, was a great friend more concerned with my well being than his own. I love him and want to be with him." Yang gave a longing smile and stare towards the boy. "Pyrrha and I love him and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"There is one thing."

Taiyang motioned towards Jaune, and Yang attacked him, positioning herself between Jaune and her father, soon followed by Pyrrha. The man growled and stared at the two girls. He wasn't blind, of course, and knew there was love between the three teenagers. But he was old, experienced and was once a teenage boy too. He would not accept that.

"Open your eyes Yang, he is playing with you!"

"You don't know him as well as we do. It was us that told him first we were in love, and he didn't jump on the chance of 'scoring' with us. Jaune don't see me as just a pretty girl. I won't give up on him." Yang defended the knight, and her father growled.

"Mr. Xiao Long, you don't know Jaune as well as we do. He didn't even know of my status as a four times champion when we met, and no one treated me as fairly as he does. I would even say his… charm is not in smooth talking. It is in his honesty and dedication." Pyrrha defended her boyfriend, making Taiyang growl even louder.

"Qrow, help me here!"

"Sorry old man, but they look quite fond of the Arc lad, too much for it being them just dazzled by his striking charm… Which if Ruby told me the truth, he is quite lacking on that skill."

"Ach! I don't know what sorcery the boy has, but he will not take my daughter from me!"

"That is not for you to decide, Taiyang. Our daughter is no child anymore."

They turned to see a black haired woman with red eyes helping Jaune up. She was wearing a black and red battle attire, a sword sheathed by her side. She had an easy smile, but a powerful aura around her.

"Thanks, Miss Raven." The knight said as he got up, holding his head with a hand. "I thought I was done for."

"Mom?" Yang asked Raven with a disbelieved look in her eyes. Jaune stared at the brawler, at the older woman and back to Yang before finally saying something.

"Aren't you too young to be Yang's mother?" He said without weighting much on what he was saying. Raven laughed heartily while Qrow smirked and Taiyang growled again.

"I can see how you were able to win the hearts of not one but two girls. This naïve honesty is quite charming. But yes, I am Yang's mother." Raven spoke softly and smiled at the blonde boy, who looked really nervous right now.

"How you two know each other?" Pyrrha was the first to question as Jaune never mentioned Raven before.

"Oh, she helped me that time we were fighting Cinder. By the way, thanks for that pep talk that day. If not for you, I wouldn't have mustered the courage to help my friends." Jaune spoke quite shyly, receiving a gentle hand on his shoulder from Raven.

"The courage was all yours. Now, get your girlfriends and go back to Patch. I will have a talk with Taiyang and Qrow about dealing about their way of dealing about my daughter's love life." Jaune just nodded as both Yang and Pyrrha clang on his arms.

"Wait, why me?" Qrow asked surprised.

"Why you, yes. I am surprised you got on Taiyang's rather aggressive approach on parenthood, brother. Now, children, go back to Patch, and don't mind if you hear some… disturbing sounds.

The three teens rushed from the clearing as fast as they could, followed by almost every critter around.

…

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby zoomed in on his uncle as he came back one hour later after our lovely trio. The man looked a bit disheveled but fine, and gave his niece a tight hug.

"Look at you! You grow up so much!" He laughed and petted the small girl.

"Yep, lots of milk. Now I can beat you by trying to kill Jaune." She smiled at the older man but armed her Crescent Rose anyway.

"Come on, Rubes, I was just testing his abilities."

"Uncle Qrow… Run." And he did just that, with a murderous little red and black scythe wielder giving chase to the amusement of the villagers and Ruby's friends. Soon after Taiyang and Raven came, the big man showing some dark bruises like he was hit by a thin but hard object.

"Say it." Raven demanded and he growled a little before speaking with Jaune between gritted teeth.

"I am sorry I tried to murder you. I love my daughters and I can be a little overprotective of them. As long as you make my girl happy, I won't interfere in your relationship." He said a clearly memorized text to the boy.

"I can only promise to always respect her desires, and that I will do whatever I can to make sure she is happy." Taiyang was about to say something else but Raven didn't allow him to.

"Go get Ruby. I don't want her to actually murder my brother. I will talk with them now." Taiyang growled and gave one last menacing stare at Jaune before going away. Raven gave a stern look at the trio but smiled. "Now, I have only two questions for you girls. Do Jaune treat you fairly and are you happy with your arrangement?"

"Well, it has being just a few days, but yes, I am very happy with it, and he always treats me how I want to be treated by my boyfriend." Pyrrha spoke first.

"I love him, more than I expected to." Yang answered simple, making Raven gently caress her head.

"Very well, that is all I need to know. You two feel free to call me if you need advice, which is all I can give you." She smiled again and looked at Jaune. "Now, could you two and make a favor of checking Taiyang and Qrow? I am pretty sure that old big cat is probably picking fights to release his anger while Ruby is trying to cripple my brother."

The two girls hesitated but got up. Before moving away Yang gave a tight hug to Raven, surprising the black haired woman. Her relationship with her daughter still wasn't in the most firm grounds, and the act was unexpected. The older woman returned the hug and they stayed like that for a few moments before Yang finally decided to find Ruby. As the two teens moved away, Raven cast her eyes on Jaune, who nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Can we skip the death threats?" the boy asked, making Raven smile.

"We can. Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do. Probably should tell them that too." Jaune said truthfully.

"You should. I know sometimes things can't go… the usual way. Don't think bad of Taiyang, he is just overprotective and lack some sensibility to deal with his daughters. As long as you keep Yang happy, he will come to accept it."

"Thanks, I can only try my best."

"Now, let's find them before they destroy the village." Raven gave Jaune a smirk, and he could only laugh nervously. He knew they could just do that.

…

"Come on, lad, it is my way to apologize for having a completely reasonable reaction over discovering my princess is dating." Taiyang said as he lined the glass shots. They were filled in the bottom with a clear green mint liqueur and on top with a chocolate milk brown one. Jaune analyzed the beautiful drink for a second.

"That is a weird way to say you overreacted, dad." Yang playfully stated as they were inside the only tavern in the village.

"Past waters, sunflower. Know you this is the perfect way for me to bond with your… b-boyf-f…" Taiyang started stuttering, making the presents laugh.

"OK, you old tiger, what you are planning?" Raven questioned, curious about what made Taiyang change his mood so fast.

"Come on Raven, it is just a competition between men. Let's make a bet, Jaune. The loser will have to wear a dress for the rest of the week." Jaune laughed at it. He was used to wear a dress, thanks to seven sisters and all. So he agreed with it.

"Jaune, are you sure you can handle it? Taiyang looks like he can drink a lot and those liqueurs are quite strong." Pyrrha asked and Jaune just shrugged.

"It will be funny." Jaune answered as he drank his first shot, to a round of cheers of the audience.

Taiyang smiled and drank his own shot.

He had a plan.

If he could make Jaune drunk, he could make the right questions out of the boy and make his precious daughter see he was not worth of her, and all that without having to end his existence. It was the perfect, fool proof plan.

…

Except Jaune was pretty damn resilient against alcohol.

The combination of huge reserves of Aura, the fact he grew up in a vineyard, attended a sailor school and the Arc genes granting him a high tolerance made him being just groggy after twenty shots. Funny enough, it was Taiyang the one spilling many of his secrets to the knight.

"And that -hic- lad is how I didn't marry your mother…" The man finished telling the tale of how he and Jaune's father competed briefly for Sarah's attention. Jaune laughed at the end, together with everyone else. "I like -hic- you lad. I want to murder you but heavens I like you!"

"Come on daddy, you drank enough, let me take you home!" Ruby protested as her father clearly couldn't take it anymore.

"No, I have to beat him, puppy! For your sister!" Taiyang drunk his 21st shot. He stood up, eyes rolled back, and he fall straight on the floor with a loud, painful sounding thud. Jaune drank his and chuckled. The tavern cheered on his victory as he raised his arm in the air.

"Come on lover boy, better get you at the airship bed before you decide to be vomit boy again." Yang said as she put his arm around her. Jaune grabbed Pyrrha in the same ways and kissed both, causing another round of cheers. The girls were glad that Taiyang was unconscious.

"I love you two. Remember me to tell you that when I don't have too much alcohol in my head." He said happily, making the girls laugh and blush as they got him out of the tavern, followed by their friends. Even Ruby decided to leave her father sleeping in the cold floor of the bar.

"I hope we have a more peaceful time in Ren's village when we go there." Blake wondered as they walked back to the airship, Jaune happily singing some sailor song as he used his girlfriends as support.

"Blakey, Blakey, Blakey… Do you really have any hope we will have peace anywhere the eight of us go?" Nora was the one saying this, surprising Blake.

Of course, the Faunus girl could only accept that was going to be their reality.

…

 **A.N.: This is the last chapter in Patch, next is a shorter chapter just to make some dirty jokes before we go to Ren's village, where we will have a lot of Renora's moments. :3**


	9. Interlude I

The week passed way too fast for Ruby, Taiyang and Yang. Still wearing the dress as he promised after losing the bet, he gave his two daughters a big bear hug and it needed both Qrow and Raven to take the three apart. Taiyang gave Jaune a hug too, mostly in another attempt to kill the boy, and once again it needed several people to save the knight. Raven and Yang had a bit of awkward last talk, as years of separation still made hard to the brawler to accept her mother. Yet they shared a hug, and Yang rushed inside the airship so no one could see her crying.

The aircraft left Patch towards Ren's village, and according to the pilots it would take several hours to reach it, therefore giving the two teams lots of free time. Nora plugged the XStation they brought into the huge 150-inch holodisplay in the airship, and she, Ren, Blake and Ruby were playing Battle of Duty 8 ("Best way to play split-screen!"). Pyrrha was inside the room with Yang, having a bit of a talk with her friend (girlfriend status still undecided).

Weiss brought her scroll and started reading an article while drinking some coffee and paid little notice as Jaune sat at the table with her. He put his scroll on the table so it could project its holo-keyboard, and he started answered his emails, mostly his family demanding him to arrive sooner.

"Hey, Weiss?" He started; the girl just glanced quickly at him.

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" That surprised her, and he smiled.

"For a lot of things, actually. Helping me study, taking care of Dia when she was visiting, taking everyone in your private aircraft and all. Also, sorry for all the hard time I gave you by chasing you when we met."

"Jaune, you apologized for that already, probably as many times as you tried to ask me out…" Weiss sighed and smiled at him. "…I already have forgiven you. Besides, maybe if I at least tried to befriend you from the start, I would have realized you are different from the many suitors that are after my name and money."

"I am just happy we are friends." He said giving her a smile. Weiss sipped on her coffee and smiled back again.

"I am happy for that too, Jaune."

"Hey, you had your chance, Ice Queen. He is mine and Pyrrha's now." Yang said as she hugged Jaune from behind and kissed his cheek. "Or do you want to be part of our club now?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Weiss protested, making Yang laugh.

"Come on, maybe we can make the biggest Mile High Club ever!" Yang spoke and wiggled her eyebrows, making everyone but Ruby and Nora blush madly.

"You don't even dare doing that! I will throw you out of the aircraft without a parachute from thousand feet high!" Weiss threatened.

"I want to be part of the Mile High Club!" Ruby shouted, making Weiss spill her coffee, Yang laughing hard and everyone else but Nora blush and gag. "What?"

"Ruby, never, ever say that again!" Weiss demanded.

"Why? What is the Mile High Club then?"

"It is when two people do the do in an airborne aircraft." Nora explained giggling, receiving surprised stares from everyone, both over her knowledge of what the Mile High Club was and the meaning of the word airborne.

"Do the do?" Ruby questioned innocently.

"Nobody will do the do in my aircraft! And for heaven's sake stop saying those things to Ruby!" Weiss yelled at everyone.

"I am pretty sure Jauney here would love losing it and entering the club at the same time. Right, P-money?" Pyrrha answer was to blush madly at the idea, while Jaune just hid his red face with one hand.

"Yang, let's respect Weiss' property?" Jaune stated, receiving an approving smile from the heiress.

"Thank you, glad to see one of you knows better."

"Come on, lover boy, don't you want to lose it with two gorgeous girls?" Yang spoke softly on his ear.

"Lose what?" Ruby asked, while Weiss was almost jumping on Yang.

"Yang, it is you that will have to answer all of Ruby's questions later. Besides, it is not something I can lose twice." Jaune didn't know why everyone went silently at the same time, staring at him intently. Yang had the most surprised face ever, her mouth slightly open like trying to speak something, while Pyrrha was blushing even harder.

"Very funny, Jaune. For a second it sounded like you did the do already." Yang said and laughed, because of course the awkward knight who had trouble talking to girls and/or realize their feelings couldn't already have done it.

"Oh, yeah… of course." Jaune said awkwardly, receiving a new round of silent stares before Pyrrha grabbed his face.

"WHEN WHO WHERE HOW?!" The redhead shouted, her brain having difficulty to accept reality.

"Jaune, you better tell your girlfriends everything. NOW." Yang growled at him.

"NO! Nobody will tell anything so indecent to anyone!" Weiss yelled.

"What the heck are you all talking about? It almost sounds like you all are talking about…" Ruby stopped and everyone turned to her as her face started to turn redder and redder as realization downed on her. "YOU ALL ARE TALKING ABOUT THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL!"

Suffice to say the rest of the flight was the most awkward experience they ever had.


	10. Tradition

Calling Ren's village a village was probably an understatement.

The 'village' was more like a small town, with a thousand houses or so, and the reason they called it a village, according to Ren, is because the name of the town in Ren's native tongue was literally 'village between mountains" and the name stuck. Thankfully they had plenty of space to land the Schnee airship this time, and as the sun started setting they set foot in Ren's homeland.

Except Pyrrha and Yang, the duo more likely stomped in.

"Come on, are you two really going to do this?" Jaune rushed behind them as the girls ignored him. The knight groaned and passed them to stop his girlfriends. "Why are you two so angry?"

"I don't know Jaune. Maybe because you didn't tell me, your partner, of your past endeavors." Pyrrha said first, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yeah, JAUNE. And you, for some reason, don't want to tell us all the dirty details." Yang added, making Jaune almost scream in frustration.

"I love you two!" He shouted, making the two girls stare wide eyed at him and blush. "The past is the past, I don't care about it. It is the same reason why I don't care about your past love life because I am in love with you two and right now and in the foreseeable future I just want to be with my blonde and redhead loves."

The girls hesitated for a moment, processing what he just said and they both felt silly for letting something like that get on them. They took a deep breath before hugging the boy tight, and they would have kept at that if their friends didn't interrupt them.

"Yay! Everyone is friends again!" Nora shouted, making them laugh and turn towards her.

"You know, since you two know about Jaune's… status, it would be more than fair if you told him yours." Blaked deadpanned making the two girls blush and point accusatory fingers towards her, amusing the Faunus girl.

"They don't have to as I don't care." Jaune affirmed receiving kisses from the two girls.

"Thank heavens, because if we kept talking about such things I would make you all get to Mistral on foot!" Weiss hissed at them, her face still sporting a few tints of red around her cheeks.

"But, you can't get to Mistral on foot…" Ruby spoke as she scratched her head.

"Arc is a sailor; he can take them by boat." Weiss simple stated making everyone laugh again, relieve the awkward mood finally was dispelled.

"OK, now it is time to have fun! You all will love the food around; they mix so much tasty stuff!" Nora started, making the honors of being their guide instead of Ren. The boy was more than happy to allow her to.

They walked towards the biggest building in the town, admiring the decorated streets with paper lamps of many colors. There was an exotic atmosphere around as everyone used clothes similar to Ren's for the men and beautiful colorful dresses for the girls. It also was filled with nice smells of food being prepared in stands along the way, and only by sheer determination and Weiss' scaring them both that Nora and Ruby didn't stopped in every single food stand to buy something.

They finally arrived at the central square, where a huge bonfire was being erected, and were many street artists performed. As they admired the sight, someone shouted in their direction, and they turned around to see a burly tall man approaching and giving Ren a big hug.

"Lie Ren! You finally arrived, big brother!"

"Good to see you again, Lie Ran." Ren told his brother back before they finally separated. Ran was taller than Ren, stronger, and had a more squared face. His hair was kept shorter except by the long braid in the back.

"Nora!"

"Me!" Nora also hugged Ran, and they laughed as she was the one spinning the boy around.

"Good to see you in good health, Ran."

"I must say the same, Ren. But… I am very sorry about this."

Ren didn't have time to question as he saw them coming. He immediately stiffed, and so did Nora, for everyone's surprise. A bald man with a full black beard approached, wearing clothes almost identical to what Ren was wearing. By his side was a stunning lady with long black hair and porcelain white skin in a proper red dress, a decorated fan on her hand. She smiled warmly at the group, while the man gave them an amused stare.

"It is good to see you again, Lie Ren." The man said in a proper tone. Ren gave him a small head bow.

"Good to see you in good health, father. You too, mother." There was a moment of stunned silence between them and Ren's parents.

"So, this is the friends you brought with you. Good to see you in good health, Nora Valkyrie."

"Good to see you in good health, Lie Han and Lie Jun. Thanks for receiving me." Nora spoke in a very proper manner, almost like she was afraid of them, a surprising change for her that didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Now come, you all are guests to my house tonight. There you all could give me a proper introduction and tell me all about my son's life in foreign lands." Han stated as he gestured to be followed.

…

It was to everyone surprises that Ren was the son of the head of town. He was always the silent type, and they never asked him much about his personal life. Or about Nora's, as a matter of fact. They probably just took them at face value, and seeing them now acting all properly before Ren's parents was a bit of a surprised to everyone.

Ren's house was actually the big house close to the main square, an elegant one story house with a beautiful garden in its center. The group was taking to the dinner hall, a spacious place with two long tables in the middle and one smaller one on top. In the smaller one sat the Lie family, with Ren by his father's side and Ran by his mother's. The teens sat with Pyrrha, Jaune and Yang on the table closer to Ren and the rest on the opposite table, Nora at the very end.

Soon a great range of typical food arrived, filling the room in pleasant smells. It was quite amusing to see the guests, except for Blake and Nora, having trouble with the chopsticks, especially Ruby. But the meal passed in merriment, with them all sharing with Ren's family many stories of their first year in Beacon. Ran was especially pleased about it, laughing at many of Ren's less heroic moments. Jun many times give worried looks when a particular dangerous event come into the talk.

Lie Han mostly only listened to the tales, at most just giving a nod, chuckling briefly or making a few questions.

What everyone of the Beacon kids noticed was that Nora barely spoke during the meal, mostly only answering questions, and she had a very sad look on her face. Pyrrha was especially worried as before they arrived Nora couldn't shut up about all the fun they were going to have and now she looked almost dejected. Things didn't improve for her when they finished dinner and now were having tea.

"So, I am glad you are enjoying your time at Beacon and becoming a stronger warrior, my son." Lie Han started to speak. "It seems you are properly enjoying your youth and that pleases me. But now we must go into urging matters. Son, you are of age now, and with the lunar year coming to an end, and the New Year festivities about to start, I think it is an appropriate time to make your engagement to Sung Yi from the neighbor village official."

There was another moment of shocked silence.

Nora seemed about to cry, while Ren just arched an eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed that the marriage wouldn't happen until I graduate from Beacon, father." Ren asked politely. If the news affected him, the boy didn't show.

"And that still holds true, Lie Ren. You won't marry till you finish your studies and is strong enough to protect our people from the Grimm. But this is just an engagement announcement, one that certainly will bring joy to the people both on our village and hers. Tomorrow your bride to be will come so you too can meet. I suggest we all retire for the night since it is late, and I am certain you all want to enjoy your day tomorrow. Goodnight, children, and that only good dreams comes with your sleep."

Lie Han stood up and bowed slightly at them, leaving with his wife behind, but she spared a small glance of concern towards her son and Nora. A maid approached and called for them as she was going to guide them to the guest rooms. Nora didn't hesitate in getting up and following her, soon followed by her female friends, and lastly by the males. Jaune looked at Ren, which just gestured that he wouldn't talk at that moment.

The maid took them to the side of the house, were she left the girls in a spacious room with several futons laid down. Their luggage was already there, and as the boys and the maid left, they started to change into their sleeping attires. Nora still seemed gloomy, but wasn't talking, and that prompted Pyrrha to go to her.

"Nora…"

"I am OK. Ren and I are just friends; we were never together-together. Come on, no need to be said, it is not like him and me were ever going to be a thing or we will stop being friends." Nora said as she tried to force a smile. Pyrrha gently put her hands on the small girl's shoulders.

"Nora."

Something that none of the girls had ever seen happened.

Nora hugged Pyrrha and cried.

It was like seem a cosmic event that shouldn't ever happen.

…

Ran started ranting fast to Ren in their native language. Jaune observed as the two brothers finally took in the news. Ran was clearly displeased while Ren tried to calm him down, and the knight changed into his sleep attire while he tried to process all the events that happened after dinner. His mind drifted towards Nora, and the certainty that she was probably sad over it, as everyone knew at least from her part she loved the black haired boy.

"Ren, do you really agree with an arranged marriage?" Jaune asked in a moment Ren and Ran stopped arguing.

"Jaune, I am going to be the head of the village when my father steps away of the post. My opinion is irrelevant when compared to what is best for the village."

"Sorry, Ren, but that is a pile of horseshit if I ever heard one."

"Blondie is right, brother. Father can't decide your future like that." Ran supported Jaune, but Ren gave them a playful smirk.

"So, do you want to be the chief now, Lie Ran?"

"Of course not. You know as well as I know I am better with my arms and legs than my brain. Ask me to help building a bridge or a house, I am your man. Solving disputes? I would rather let them fight." Ran justified, and Ren smiled at his younger brother than turned to Jaune.

"I know back with your family traditions aren't upheld as strictly, but this is how it is, Jaune."

"Bullshit. It is clear that you don't want this marriage." Jaune said again, and Ren sighed.

"I want to be village chief, Jaune. This is not something my family forced upon me. I love this place, its people, and I want to work for them. Going to Beacon was needed so I could get more knowledge about the lands outside here, so I can be a better leader for my people." Jaune nodded, understanding his reasons for wanting to be chief.

"And since when an arranged marriage make you a better chief? At least tell me you saw this girl before."

"I have, twice. She is a nice girl, for all I can tell. Our marriage would bond our villages tighter, as it would please our people." Jaune groaned at that, as did Ran, and Ren sighed before resuming talking. "Jaune, our people almost disappeared a few generations ago. I am not talking about a plague or a war. Our culture was disappearing, our language, our rituals, our way of life, because young people preferred to forget the old customs, many even leaving the villages around to try their luck in the biggest cities. It was my great-grandfather that used the traditions to unite the people around our culture, and use this very culture to bring prosperity to our people."

"I don't quite catch it." Jaune asked and Ren smiled again.

"Many tourists come here nowadays, and our typical products sell well. So, preserving our traditions is not about just old people unable to let them go, it is about both our identities as a people and a way of life." Jaune nodded. He understood all the logic about that. He just didn't give a crap.

"Ren, I know you better than most people. I can see you aren't happy. Nora might even be crying for all I know. You are right that my family isn't exactly strict with traditions, but there are traditions and traditions. A tradition is only worth keeping if happiness come from it. And a tradition that will make you, her and probably the girl that will be married to you unhappy don't seem like a worth tradition to keep." Ran patted Jaune's shoulder.

"Listen to your leader, Ren. He knows what he is talking about. People might cheer at you when father tells them, but that is just a temporary thing. It is you that will have to uphold a marriage without love."

"Ran, Jaune… There is nothing I can do about this. If I don't do it, if I break tradition, it will be worse. Father will lose respect, others will feel compelled to break tradition as the son of the chief felt too, and then once again the future of our people would be threatened. I know you two are just worried about me, but that is for the better." Ren finished the discussion by getting into his futon. Rang groaned and did the same, while Jaune sighed and looked to the wall, worried about his other friend.

…

"Girls, I am OK now. Tomorrow we will just have fun and meet Renny's bride." Nora spoke back to her normal self, yet the girls could notice something was off.

"Nora, we never saw you cry before. In fact, I was pretty sure you were unable to do such thing." Pyrrha spoke still concerned about her friend.

"Pffft, come on, I am OK now, it was just unexpected. I always knew Renny would marry someone his father chose, and it was not going to be me. Now, tomorrow is a day for party, we will eat to our hearts content, dance, wear cute local dresses. And that is it! Now let's sleep so we can start early! Renny's dad is very strict about breakfast time."

"Nora, I still…" Nora pinched Pyrrha's lips shut and smiled at her.

"I'm fine! Besides, it is not like he will be marrying tomorrow. Between now and then, we can think of something if Renny don't want to marry. Now, good night!" Nora simple hid inside her blanket, making all the girls worry about her. They just hoped they could talk with Ren the next day.

…

The next day started in the weirdest way possible.

Nora was acting as her usual self, for everyone's surprise. They sat at the table to eat a great breakfast, better yet as Ren's parents weren't around to make the mood stiff, but yet there was something wrong, something off. Pyrrha and Jaune traded stares as both knew their teammates better than anyone, and both of them weren't their usual self. It was in small details, small acts and looks that the two knew they were hiding their unhappiness over a façade of excitement. But any attempt of trying to bring the situation was deflected by Nora talking all the cool stuff they would do that day.

And for a while, it seemed that they could forget their troubles.

There was always something to do. A street artist to watch, a different food to taste, clothes to try and buy, dances to be held. They busied themselves in the morning, and they just finished changing in traditional clothing they bought. The girls all had qipaos following their color schemes and now they were trying to find the boys, first meeting Ren and Ran.

"Hi guys, where is Jaune?" Ruby asked in her red and black dress that fit her perfectly. Ran answered the girl.

"Blondie? He is there, breaking hearts. That is why I tell you to leave him behind when you come to visit, Lie Ren. All the guys hate him by now."

Jaune stood farther from the store, wearing clothes like Ren, but golden with white details, surrounded by local girls that talked happily to him. He just smile and nodded most of the time, clearly uncomfortable about the situation. Of course, it didn't take long before Yang and Pyrrha grabbed him and dragged the poor boy with them, leaving the circle of his admirers to sigh and giggle. As they moved to have lunch in a further away from the busy, Jaune used the opportunity to talk with Pyrrha, further away from the group.

"What do we do about them?" He asked, and the Spartan sighed.

"Nora is heartbroken and pretending to be fine. I fear she might collapse at any moment. How about Ren?"

"He is convincing himself that following the tradition is the best decision, but I don't think he really want to if he was giving the option." Jaune wondered, and Pyrrha sighed and grabbed his hand.

"And here I was worrying about my mom and us…"

"Well, it is just an engagement for now, according to him we have at least three years to find a solution." He gave Pyrrha a light kiss, making her smile. "Time is our ally."

They joined the group as they sat around a stand that served a type of pasta, and they ate happily and sloppily, forgetting for a moment of the issue at hand. As Weiss tried to clean Ruby's mouth from the sauce splattered around her mouth while Yang teased them, Ren's parents approached the group, and as soon as he spoke they stiffed again.

"Ah, here you are Lie Ren. I was searching for you. You know Sung Ho from our neighbor village, he come to present you to Sung Yi."

Sung Ho was a small fat man with white beard and hair. Behind him approached a beautiful girl with white skin, dark straight hair and perfect facial features. She bowed elegantly to them and they all bowed back, still not daring to speak.

"You know, Han, I don't see why we need to do this engagement part. The next year is a lucky one, so why not just marry them by the first day of the New Year?" Sung Ho stated with a joyful smile, not noticing the tension in the air rising.

"I agree with you, old friend. No better day to marry our children."

"NORA!"

They all looked at the direction of the shout.

Nora was unconscious on the ground.


	11. The Challenge

One thing about the Lie house is that the family knew how to make the most heated of discussions sound incredible polite as Lie Ren questioned his father over the sudden idea of marrying him in a matter of days. While his friends were taking care of Nora, the black haired boy sat in front of his father, both with displeased looks in their faces. They talked in their native tongue, and while their body posture didn't let it transpire, their tone showed clearly they were arguing.

" _Father, this is not what we agreed."_

" _And what this changes? You will marry the girl anyway, so why not just do it in a meaningful date?"_

" _And you expect me to marry and go away as soon after? I still have three years of studies at Beacon."_

" _Beacon… Allowing you to go there was a mistake. I hoped you could learn to lead, but here you are under the command of that boy."_

" _A good leader must learn how to be lead too. A wise man told me this once, or was his words untruthful?"_

" _This is about that Nora girl, right? What you thought would happen, Lie Ren? That I would abandon the tradition for her? Or maybe that I would have an early death so you could not follow my wishes?"_

" _That is unfair of you, father. Nora and I always knew of my future and I never wished for you anything but a long and healthy life."_

" _So what is to be discussed then?"_

" _The way you handled it was untactful."_

" _Again, it is about the girl. I knew I shouldn't have let you two to grow so close. But I had to hear your mother and believe it was good for your development. Ren, she is a foreigner, she has no place by your side."_

" _That is not for you to decide, father. My friends are great people and I learned a lot with them."_

" _Did you? So from whom you learned to question me like that? Not from the girl, I give her that. She always knew her place. Probably from that blonde boy, the one the young ladies are all fawning over. I hope you don't think of having a concubine in one arm and a wife in another like him."_

" _I don't have concubines, Lie Han. They love me, I love them and we are doing nothing indecent or immoral."_ They turned to see Jaune entering the room, surprised he spoke the local language fairly well. " _We are happy and nobody is getting hurt, what I can't say about the situation here."_

" _You know our language…"_ Lie Han stated, letting annoyance out of his voice.

" _I learned the basic at navy school, after meeting Ren I decided knowing his language would help with our team's unity. Ren is like a brother to me, and thanks to him I became a better leader. But I just come here to inform Nora is awake."_

" _Excuse me then, father. As you said, there is nothing to be discussed here. I will see my friend."_

Ren bowed slightly and walked away. Lie Han left a small grunt as he got up and stared at Jaune for a moment, evaluating the boy. Clearly he underestimated his cleverness and resourcefulness, and it was clearly the blonde knight matured a great deal when compared to the first time they had met.

"I hope you understand the importance of our traditions, Jaune Arc."

"I do, Lie Han. I am the son of the chief of my town, and we have some of our own. But my father said to me that he will always be a father before being the town chief. So, I just ask myself if the supposed good of this tradition of yours outweigh the well being of my friends." Jaune bowed slightly and left, leaving Lie Han for his own thoughts.

…

"Nora?"

The girl turned to see her childhood friend approaching, worry written in his face. She never wanted him to see her like that. She always wanted to just remain by his side for as long as possible, having the most fun she could make their lives before the time to leave arrived, and for a while she believed she would be prepared for that day. She was wrong, and now she was about to watch the most important person in her life go.

"Hi Renny, sorry I caused you trouble."

"Nora, you didn't cause me trouble. My father just chose an inappropriate moment to announce such important thing."

"Wait, this is what we are calling this? Ren, I am sorry, but this is bullshit." Yang protested and Ruby supported her.

"Yeah! We should all get in the airship and leave, so you two can marry somewhere and your dad won't be able to do anything!" The sisters high fived each other and Ren gave then an appreciative stare.

"I am thankful you two want to do what you think is best for us. But even if I agreed with such endeavor, doing that would mean losing my family, my hometown."

"Renny is right, this is for the best. I would not be able to live knowing I caused his family to grow apart." Nora tried to say in a cheerful tone, but failed.

"And would you two be able to live apart?" Blake questioned, making the two teens avoid her stare.

"Ren, are you sure there is no way to solve this?" Pyrrha asked and Ren shook his head.

"Not without breaking the tradition, which my father would never accept. He is very attached to them, and I can understand why."

"Where is Jaune? I am sure he could think of something." Yang questioned as they finally noticed the absent of the knight amongst them. "Oh, I hope he didn't get too cozy with one of the maids."

…

" _Thanks, Bo."_ Jaune said to the maid that served him tea as he opened a book in the house's library.

It was true that the Arc family was old and has some traditions. But there was one tradition that the family always had, since their foundation, and it is completely breaking traditions, usually in the most extravagant way possible. And Jaune learned the best way to do that is to use a tradition to break another.

That was why he was there trying to read the books about the local traditions, in an attempt to find something they could use to make Ren and Nora happy. Of course, while the knight could speak the language, the complex writing was showing to be a bigger challenge. But he had bigger challenges, like faking his way to Beacon, defeating a big bad Deathstalker and an Ursa without training, getting to date two girls…

"Here he is!"

Yang and Pyrrha basically stormed the library and started to look around for hidden local maids, prompting Jaune to almost spill his tea and to think it was incredible cute they were so jealous of him. But maybe he might've expected it. After all, he was lucky enough to have two girls as gorgeous as them as girlfriends.

"How's Nora?" He asked, prompting the two girls to stop, sigh and sit beside him.

"She is awake, Ren's with her what helped improve her mood, but we all know she is trying to not show how devastated she actually is." Pyrrha explained and Jaune nodded, tapping two fingers in the table.

"Come on, lover boy, don't your little blonde head have any idea about how to fix this?" Yang urged and Jaune closed his eyes.

"A few, from kidnapping Ren to a coup d'état. Cloning him is out of question?" Both girls slapped his shoulders for him making a joke in that situation. "I know, I know. I am trying to find in those damned traditions the Lie family hold so dear some solution."

"And did you found something?" Yang asked as she stared what to her was just scribbles.

"I don't understand half of what is written here, so I don't know if this tradition here is about leaving food for the dead or making a ball to them." Once again they slapped his shoulders, but now they felt a little better.

"Doesn't it have a trial for combat written somewhere here? Usually those people with the stick so far up theirs have some of those." Yang wondered and Jaune shrugged as he kept flipping pages on his book.

"I wish they had a trial by karaoke like we have back home."

"Jaune, you don't really have a trial by karaoke, do you?" Pyrrha asked and Jaune smirked, prompting her to slap his shoulder again for almost believing him.

"Come on, people, we have friends to help!" Yang said as she once again looked frustrated at the books. "I should have paid attention to dad's lessons. This one here means 'challenge' or 'noodles'?"

"It is 'challenge'. Here says 'to challenge the chief's…' Gotta go find Ran!" Jaune took the book and got up suddenly, deeply kissing Yang to her surprise and enjoyment, then Pyrrha soon after. "We might just have solved his problems!"

With that he left, leaving two very flustered girls behind.

…

"Jaune, I knew about this rule." Ren explained as both Ran and the knight found him in the gardens. "I am not using it because there is no way I can pull it out."

"Wait, why not? It is a chance for you to decide your own life?"

"My father is also my master, Jaune. Every skill I have come from him, and he knows how to counter every punch and kick. In fact, I hoped I could have learnt something at Beacon to defeat him. That is why I agreed with only marrying after graduation."

"I told you blondie, Ren is too afraid of losing." Ran chime into the conversation, and Ren sighed.

"Ren, what you have to lose? If you fight, I am sure Nora will appreciate your effort, maybe you can even impress your father." Jaune questioned but Ren shook his head again.

"Jaune, it is a meaningless battle. All it would do is causing grief."

"Ren… You are an idiot." Ren and Ran looked surprised as Jaune said that. "I wouldn't be here if I had this stupid mentality. I was a sick kid dreaming of being a hero, when everyone said to me it was impossible. I lied my way into Beacon, I fought enemies I wasn't supposed to survive! And here I am, going in my second year with my friends and girlfriends when everyone told me I wouldn't be able to. But maybe you just don't love Nora."

"Don't ever say that!" Ren growled.

"If you love her, fight for her. Stop saying you can't win and start thinking of a way to win!" Jaune commanded, and Ren admired his team leader for a moment. If one thing could be told about the knight is that he wasn't one to give up. And if there was one person for Ren that was worth confronting his father, it was Nora.

"You led us to victory many times, Jaune. Do you have any plan for me?" Ren finally agreed, making Jaune and Ran smile.

"First, what are your father's weak points?"

"He is getting old." They turned to see Ren's mother approaching the three boys, smiling gently. "And old people have their own problems, son."

…

"Nora, please at least eat a little…"

Pyrrha looked at her friend, sadness filling their room. The big pile of pancakes they made for her sat ignored by the side of the once energetic girl. But now Nora just sat there, covered in the sheets of her bed, just the tip of her head visible. The other girls just stared outside as the main square was being prepared for the announcement of Ren's marriage. The mood for everyone was from sadness to straight up outrage over the situation.

"Nora, eat. If you keep going like this I will accept Yang's proposal and just kidnap you and Ren."

"No!" She immediately stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at the girls. "None of you will do anything! I always knew this day would arrive… I always told myself that it would be fine as long as Ren can realize his dream. It was just that I got shocked that it happened so sudden. I will be fine, so none of you will do anything!"

The loud and clear sound of a gong made the girls rush towards the windows. In the wooden stage erected in the main square stood Ran, Jaune and Ren. Everyone in the village started surrounding them as Ran start speaking something in the local language, causing a huge commotion between the people.

"I think it is not us that will do something, after all." Blake stated as Nora paled and ran to the plaza, soon followed by the other girls. They arrived at the same time of Ren's father, his bride and the father of the bride, and a discussion was being held between then. Jaune joined the girls and Nora grabbed his collar and yelled at him.

"It is you! What have you done, Jaune-Jaune?!"

"Nora! Calm down! Ren knows what he is doing!" Jaune defended himself.

"By challenging Lie Han to a match?!" At that moment everyone but Ren and Lie Han left the stage.

"Jaune, what is happening?" Pyrrha asked her boyfriend, and Nora let go of him.

"According to the traditions of the village, if someone disagrees with the chief's decision over any matter, they can challenge this decision over a match. It doesn't need to be a trial by combat, but it is the chief's choice over the type of match they will have."

"So, they don't need to fight?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Lie Han chose trial by combat." Nora once again grabbed Jaune's collar and pulled him off the ground. "Nora! We have a plan!"

Nora let go of Jaune once again as the gong sounded once more. She looked as both Lie Han and Ren got in battle stances, then closed her eyes shut and started praying for whenever high power existed for nothing bad to happen with the boy she always loved. The rest of the teens looked worried at the stage, except Jaune, that kept a confident smile.

" _You should have just accepted my decision, Lie Ren. This is just causing trouble to our guests."_

" _I am just following the traditions of our people, father. Or are you to say that not all traditions should be followed?"_

The taunt seemingly didn't affect Han, which put himself in a tall and firm stance, while Ren curved his body and legs, looking almost like a monkey as he prepared his own stance. To anyone unknowing of the fighting styles practiced by the locals, it would seem Ren was cowering. But that was part of the plan they developed the night before.

Han started attacking; using powerful kicks in an attempt to hit the curved boy, but Ren elegantly dodged the attacks, using very well timed punches to attempt to counter. For a while, the battle looked much more like a very well done ballet than a fight, and only the powerful sounds of each attack remembered the audience the two men in the stage were fighting serious.

"Something is off…" Blake commented as she watched the display of skill in front of her.

"Yeah, it is just me or Ren's daddy is not punching or curving his body?" Ruby added and Jaune smirked, prompting the girls to stare at him. Nora kept her eyes closed and praying. "OK, big bro, what is the deal?"

"Well, Lie Han is experienced, but he is also old. Age tend to make you more prone to things like shoulder pains and back problems, especially if you try to carry heavy things for your wife." He explained and they looked at Lie Jun, the older woman keeping an impassive face as her son and husband kept fighting.

"So he can't throw any punches or bend over for now." Blake concluded and Jaune nodded. "But even so, he is keeping the fight even…"

"We don't hope for Ren to win this with strength. We hope he can win this if his father makes an old mistake many teachers make." Jaune said and they wondered what he meant, but soon the battle got back their attention.

Ren landed a powerful blow on Han's stomach, forcing the man to jump back a few meters, and seeing a chance the boy rushed to attempt a second hit, but his father charged his feet with Aura, enveloping it in a dark green glow, and kicked up, projecting the green glow like a crescent blade against his son. Ren used his own Aura to deflect the blunt of the attack, but it was pushed back and now was with on knee on the ground as his father approached him.

" _You young ones are too quick to act. That was your mistake, Lie Ren, believing you were ready to challenge me."_

Han stood before Ren, raising his left leg to kick his son into defeat. As his leg descended, almost everyone was sure of the young man defeat. But the boy used the time to put his entire remaining Aura in his arm, and deflect the kick, his arm breaking with an awful sound in the process. Yet this created an opening and Ren took it, uppercuting his father's jaw.

Lie Han tumbled for a few seconds, than fall knocked out cold in the stage.

" _And you father, made two mistakes: believing I had a lesson to be learnt, and ignoring what I would sacrifice for my victory."_

The silence that fell in the crowd only fell after team RWBY, Jaune and Pyrrha climbed it and celebrated the victory with Ren. Nora was the last one to approach, her eyes wet with unshed tears as she start helping Ren to fix his broken arm. There was a long awkward silent before the girl finally spoke.

"Why?" Was all she could ask to him and Ren put his hand on her head, and smiled.

"Because I want to be together-together."

"But your family…"

"I followed the traditions, and unless my father decides to break them on his own, the person I decide to marry is up to me to decide." Ren said and Nora buried her face on his chest, so no one could see her tears of happiness.

"This, is still a mistake, son." Lie Han got up with the help of his wife. "Your union with Sung Yi would make many people happy."

"No father, this would make four people unhappy. Lie Ran, tell him." By Ren's cue, Ran come with Sung Yi, receiving curious eyes from Lie Han.

"Father, you know how in the last months I have going to Sung's village to deliver messages for you… well… Sung Yi and I got to know each other better, and we… we fell in love…" Ran said awkwardly, causing another round of surprises. Sung yi got by Ran's side and gently hold his hand, nodding to confirm his claim.

"That is unacceptable! My daughter is to marry a village chief!" Sung Ho protested.

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE CAN YOU ALL STOP MAKING SO MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING?!"

They turned around to see Lie Yin, Ren's great-grandmother approaching, the centenary woman looking definitely angry as she slowly got up on the stage and looked at the people there. The Lie and Sung, plus Nora bowed to her.

"I swear you all with your traditions have sticks so far up your old arses that you don't realize how stupid some of them are! I had enough of it! Sung Ho, your adorable daughter love my dumb great-grandson, and while he is not as smart as Renny, he is a hard worker and will help her being village chief. Lie Han, Ren will be a great chief, and Nora will add much needed lightness to all this boring stuff. And if you two don't like it, I will challenge you to trial by combat… AND BREAK YOUR LEGS!"

"But grandmother Lie Yin…" The small old lady jumped and kicked Han in the face, and the act was fairly too comical for the Beacon's visitors, that had to hold a laugh.

"The next person that refers to me in all this pompous way will have to fight me and I swear I will show you what 'mortal combat' means! So, is anyone here brave or stupid enough to contest me about this entire arranged marriage thing?" No one said a word. No one dared. "GOOD! Now, since I was forced out of my nap for all this, and since I see y'all put a marriage party up, I demand a marriage! Renny, Nora?"

"Well, I want to do the boyfriend/girlfriend first, granny Yin, and I want my parents to be here, so…" Nora said in an apologetic tone and Yin just smiled and gently held the girls hands.

"Of course, dear. Renny was dumb enough to let you waiting for more than ten years, he have lots to make for you. RIGHT RENNY?" Ren just nodded as he put his good arm around Nora's shoulder. "How about the happy trio there? What you say, Arc?"

"Er… We just started dating recently, granny Yin… Besides, my family would kill me if I marry without them… And probably start a war…" Jaune said, the last part way too seriously.

"True enough. So, that leaves Lie Ran and Sung Yi. Because Sung Ho won't oppose, RIGHT?" Sung Ho murmured an agreement. "Great! Now, how about some kisses?"

There was a series of awkward stares as the old Lie woman stared at the couples on stage, and probably she would not have got the desired kiss. But after all this years of waiting, Nora grabbed Ren by his collar and planted a kiss on his lips. There was an awkward silence at first till Ruby started clapping happily, soon followed by her friends, family and Weiss, and the rest of the crowd also applauded. This is until Nora was getting way into the kiss thing.

"Nora, dear, that is enough, keep it safe for the children… OH HEAVENS! Someone separate those two!"


	12. Interlude II

Thankfully, after a long talk between the Lie and Sung family, Yin threatening a little more, some yelling and a good amount of booze, both Lie Han and Sung Ho not only actually allowed the marriage between Lie Ran and Sung Yi, they become happy about it. When Ruby asked Jaune how they could change their mind that easily, the boy explained to her that people bond around lots of thing, especially if they drank too much. Yang made sure to put in Ruby's little head that she shouldn't drink too much especially without her friends around.

After that the rest of the week was pretty much as Nora described with lots of delicious food, dancing, games, fireworks, and a beautiful marriage ceremony at the end. Interesting enough Nora and Ren probably didn't enjoyed that as much, not because they were unhappy or something, but because they were way into each other, to the point the village people made a joke about founding a green and a pink rabbit hidden everywhere.

The Lunar New Year festival only ended with the sunset of their last day there, and after many goodbyes, they were finally going to Mistral. The trip would take all night, and therefore they would sleep in the airship again. Weiss grabbed a water spray and approached Nora and Ren, the couple happily making out in one of the seats. She simple sprayed Nora's face, forcing the two to separate.

"HEY! Why you did that, Weiss?" Nora protested as she dried her face in Ren's shirt.

"Because you two are way too much into it. I know you finally become a couple and I am happy for you two, but even Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha aren't being as indecent as you two!" Weiss pointed to the trio, as Jaune laid down, his head in Pyrrha's lap and the redhead gently combing his hair with her fingers. Yang rested her own head on Jaune's belly while showing them some pictures on her scroll. "They even look cute, while you two are borderline indecent!"

"OK then, we are going to our room, Renny." Nora grabbed the boy's hands and started walking before Weiss got in front of them. "What now?!"

"Promise me you two will not do any indecency! Arc and his girlfriends did, and I don't want the crew to spread rumors that I allowed my friends to do such acts while here."

"Fine! I hope Pyrrha's mom isn't such a party pooper as you!" They heard a 'gah' and turned around to see the redhead clenching Jaune's hair in her hands, the Spartan with a clearly 'deer in the lights' expression.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Jaune! I just had forgotten we are staying in my house tomorrow! My mother! I have no idea what I will tell her!" She started panicking and Jaune hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Easy, cereal girl, you say 'hey mom, this is my amazing boyfriend Jaune Arc and this is his amazing girlfriend Yang Xiao Long.'" Yang wiggled her eyebrows, making Pyrrha grunt in annoyance.

"My mother was always planning my life with a focus on my career. She will talk our ears off as why this is a bad idea." She explained, and Jaune kissed her forehead.

"Do you think this is a bad idea?" He asked her and she shook her head shyly.

"No, this is great… I never have being so happy. That is why I am afraid my mother will be very… displeased with the idea of her perfect daughter being into a relationship with two other people."

"Will she try to kill us like Taiyang or challenge us to mortal combat like Lie Han?" Pyrrha slapped his shoulder but they chuckled a little at that.

"No! But she will talk to us for hours or more likely until she convinces us to give up and/or our ears fall off." Jaune laughed a bit and Yang hugged Pyrrha too, calming the redhead a bit.

"She will talk till she get tired, cause I am not giving up on neither of you." The girls kissed him one at a time and smiled. "Besides, I have the perfect plan to deal with your mother."

"Oh, that will be good. What do you plan, lover boy." Yang asked with a smirk, while Pyrrha gave her boyfriend a concerned stare.

"We throw a cookie at her and while Rubes is tackling Pyrrha's mother we escape." Both redheads looked indignant at the knight.

"What?! I will let you know I am not THAT addicted to cookies." Ruby said and crossed her arms. Blake got a cookie from the kitchen and threw it at Weiss. The young reaper immediately tackled the heiress trying to get it.

"And if that fails or Ruby is unavailable, we throw Ren at her."

"NO ONE IS THROWING MY RENNY AT WOMEN AND VICE-VERSA!" Nora yelled as she clung on Ren.

Pyrrha started to slap Jaune's shoulders and chest, making him and Yang laugh. She made a very adorable pout, unusual to her, before snuggling the knight. She could only hope her mother could understand why they made her happy.


	13. Mistrali Nights Part I

If Jaune and Yang didn't forced Pyrrha on the bed and snuggled her till she slept, the Spartan probably would have spent the whole flight till Mistral City walking around the airship rather spacious room worrying about her mother. Thanks to them she was able to relax and sleep well enough to not be both a nerve wreck AND sleep deprived in the morning, as the airship made the last maneuvers to land on Mistral Airfield.

Different from most of the teenager's small home villages, Mistral City was a huge metropolis by the sea, with sparkling glass skyscrapers. Therefore they would leave the airship at the airfield while they would take a limo towards Pyrrha's home; that all they knew about it was by the sea and rather far from the city itself. They get out of the airship and into the limo Weiss hired quite fast as one thing they completely forgot made clear that day.

Pyrrha Nikos was famous.

The pile of photographers trying to a picture of her made it clear, and the fact she was back to her homeland and with a Schnee heiress on toll only served to raise the curiosity of the many paparazzi present. The limo took no time after they entered inside to rush off out of the airport, and yet many of them followed the teenagers by bike, trying to get a picture despite the reflexive window. Both Weiss and Pyrrha acted very casual about it while the rest was rather surprised.

"Wow, we hear stories about this, but this is rather ridiculous." Ruby said as she saw the bikes maneuvering dangerously too close of the limo.

"This is one of many downsides of being famous. Privacy becomes a valuable commodity and you have to watch what you do and say all the time, otherwise those vultures will feast on your misfortunes." Pyrrha said rather sadly.

"Do you want me to blow them away?" Nora said as she grabbed Manghild in its grenade launcher mode.

"Nora, no." Ren stated and she pouted to him.

"Ren is right. Doing anything against them will just give those parasites something to write about. I am glad Beacon keeps them away." Weiss affirmed as the limo got into a speedway.

"So, how we get rid of them if not by the old proved method of erasing them from existence?" An annoyed Blake asked for their surprise. She hated attention more than anything else.

"My house is in a private neighborhood. Once we reach its gates they won't be around so much." Pyrrha finished, and they endured the ride for a few more minutes.

…

As stated they arrived at the condo soon, and the security guards kept the photographers away as the limo now slowly cruised around the beautiful streets full of tropical plants and sided with big beautiful houses. The limo stopped at Pyrrha's house, very close to the sea, to the point they could hear the waves. The house itself was of a very modern design, full of big windows and in a two level design.

At the door Pyrrha's mother waited them with a big smile. She was a lot like Pyrrha, with the same red hair except cut shorter, and was as tall and slim as her daughter. As soon as the Spartan got out of the limo she rushed to give her mother a hug. After the two exchanged some pleasantries the Beacon girl introduced her mother to her friends. Thea Nikos spent a good deal of time evaluating Jaune and Yang, but aside the greeting said nothing about the two.

They were served a nice breakfast with typical Mistrali foods like pies, breads, cheeses of several kinds, fruits and what Nora called 'pancakos', a different type of pancake covered in grape molasses. As they ate they happily shared with Thea tales of her daughter's achievements and struggles, and the older Nikos nodded and smiled, proud of the respect her daughter had between her friends. When they finished eating, she suggested to the teenagers to go to the beach behind the house, and all of them but three got inside the designated room to get ready.

"Mom, I have something important to talk with you." Pyrrha said, showing how nervous she was as she fidgeted a little. "Actually, Jaune, Yang and I have something important to tell you."

"Come on, let's talk at the office." Thea said and conducted them to the spacious office room, where the three sat in a couch, Pyrrha on the middle, and the Spartan's mother sat opposite to them, her face changing to a very serious one. "So, I assume you want to tell me about the rumors I had read online, and since you asked your two friends to come with you, I am assuming they ARE true."

"I wanted to talk with you in person and that is why I haven't said anything in my calls and messages." Pyrrha explained calmly. "Yang and I, we are dating Jaune at the same time."

"I see." There was a long moment of silence as Thea apparently digested the information. "I just want to know why you think this is a good idea."

"I am in love with Jaune, so is Yang. And Jaune have given us proof of his love for us. I know it is unorthodox, we are aware people won't accept it easily, if at all. But I want, for the first time in my life, take a decision that my happiness is the only thing that matters."

"And what happiness you think you will get? Pyrrha, you are young and lack the experience I have. Do you think this will work? What will happen when you start to feel jealousy over your friend? When everyone around you start to talk on your back, or worse, leave you?" Thea voice carried a certain tone that reminded Jaune and Yang of a coach.

"And who are those people, mom? All my friends, my true friends that don't care about my career and what they can profit from it are here, and all accepted us. Jaune and Yang's family accept our relationship." Pyrrha defied, and Thea looked inquisitive to Yang and Jaune.

"Your parents know of this, Yang?" The brawler nodded in confirmation, making Thea curious about it. "And what they think about it?"

"My sister Ruby is very supportive, bless her. My mother talked with me and gave me much useful advice. She also told me the same you are telling us, but she accepted it is what is making me happy. My father… he reacted like I was a cub and he was a big tigress, but as long as he believes I am happy, he will accept it." Yang explained curtly, not liking the way that conversation was veering into.

"How about you, Jaune? I bet you are happy you got such beautiful women by your side, including my rather famous daughter…"

"I consider myself lucky, Ms. Nikos, that both of them offered me their love. I agree with you that this will create problems none of us can foresee, but I love them equally, and I want to try at least. As for my family… They are kind of one of the reasons we are together. And about your daughter's fame. I didn't even know who she was when we first met at Beacon." Jaune explained and scratched his head, with Thea looking at him.

"So, you were right, Pyrrha, he is rather naïve. And good hearted, for all I can tell. Do any of you thought about the impact this would have on Pyrrha's life?" The three traded stares before setting their eyes back at Thea. The older woman sighed loud. "While you probably won't be forbidden from competing, the prize money you get is actually only a fifth of all your money, hun. Most come from sponsorships. Sponsors that have an image and that use yours because you fit their image. How do you think the sponsors will react when they discover of this? Or your fans?"

"My fans should only care for what I do in the tournaments and root for my victory and my happiness. My personal life shouldn't be of their concern." Thea left a laugh out of it and shook her head.

"Fans buy products, the more fans you have the more products they buy. The more they buy the more sponsors you get, and more money. Pyrrha, look at our house, at all the comfort you have. This is all because of the public image you sell. You lose your fans, you lose everything."

"No, I don't. I keep my beloved ones, and I can always do what I am training to, be a Huntress." Pyrrha said challenging, and Thea gave a very concerned look at Pyrrha.

"And what future you think you will have hun? The risk of dying young and painfully, leaving behind the people that loves you, that is it. And all for a juvenile love, because that is what I see here, three young people that think love can solve every problem." She belittled them, and Yang finally spoke her heart.

"Because we are young we should be allowed to make what you call a 'mistake'. We will have time to fix any we make, but a big mistake is not trying and failing, is not trying at all."

"That is what you all say now. Have you ever thought about the future? Marriage, children?" The two girls stared at each other. Pyrrha always dreamed with finding someone she would share her life with, and Yang would be lying if she said she never wanted to have children. "See, there are many barriers you didn't think off."

"True, we didn't, and that is why we are counting on our friends and family." Thea turned to see Jaune speaking, in an unusual serious tone, full of confidence. "It is still too early to talk marriage or children, we just started dating. But children need a loving family, and that is not exclusivity of a couple. Marriage, we can always marry back home if one day we feel like it. My town is an autonomous region that have their own laws, it even allow marriage with multiple partners if they are willing. We will face adversity, true. But I am willing to face them for the ones I love."

Thea smiled a little. Her daughter seemed happy, as did Jaune and Yang. Yet she couldn't help but worry about her only family, her precious daughter. Thea planned her future since she started competing, and certainly she expected her daughter to find a decent man. It was not that Jaune didn't colored her as decent, or Yang. But it was not how she imagined it, nor what she wanted for her daughter.

"Hun, please… think about it a little more. You deserve someone that loves you so much that he can only look at you…"

"Jaune proved to me already he loves me as much as I want." Pyrrha smiled at him, and Thea looked at her eyes to know she was deeply in love.

"Of course, since even after a year you couldn't stop talking about the boy. So, answer me this, do you love your friend Yang as much as him?"

The two girls once again stared at each other. They have only commented upon the question if they were dating each other too. They were friends, frequented the same school, hated the cold, loved to dance and eating meat, silly action movies, many small things aside loving the clumsy knight. But they never asked themselves if they were in love with each other.

"See, this won't work if you three are together only because of Jaune. My counsel for you is to stop before you all hurt each other. Now, I think you three have much to think about. Go play with your friends, but please, can you three promise me you won't do anything to give those rumors any base? I don't want to see my daughter's career to be thrown away over such shaky relationship."

With that Thea left, leaving the three with their thoughts.

…

"Why can't I shoot them? I am sure I can finish them all off." Ruby asked Weiss as they watched the paparazzi nearby with boats, too far from the beach for the condo security to interfere, yet too close for their comfort.

"That would be murder, Ruby, and I don't want to pass my spring break hiding corpses." Weiss said as she relaxed under a parasol.

"How can you remain so calm? I am almost saying to Ruby to do it." Blake wondered as she helped Nora inflate the biggest beach ball they found.

"You get so used to it that they end up being party of the scenario. Ignore them and enjoy yourselves."

"Jaune-Jaune!" Nora shouted as his team leader and his girlfriends approached, but they all noticed neither one of them seemed very happy.

"Hard talk with your mother?" Blake asked letting her concern display in her voice.

"Well, it was not a fight as I expected to be. I think it was because my mom believes she still can convince me we are making a mistake. But… It was hard, and she raised some points we didn't thought before." Pyrrha explained as she looked at the horizon. "Huh, I expected Ruby to have scared the photographers away…"

"I would have if Weiss allowed me to. But come on, from redhead to redhead, what is worrying you?"

"Just… Can the three of us be able to pull this relationship off?"

"Yep." Ruby said with an easy smile, surprising Pyrrha.

"Yep? How about marriage, children, work? Those are all things we have to worry about…"

"Nope. Pyrrha, you three are in love, and have each other to face any challenge ahead of you, plus our help, my family's support and Jaune's family. I think you have more than enough support." Pyrrha laughed a bit as how easy going Ruby took everything, while Yang bear hugged her sister before the two started wrestling.

"Yeah, Pyrrha! You three will grow older together with seven children each!" Nora said with a smile, making her blush a little since she still haven't done the do.

"While the prospect of having enough children with my loved ones to make a small army, I think we need to take one step at a time." Jaune finally spoke, now smiling too.

"So, are Yang and you in love with each other too? I think that is important if you three want to do this." Blake wondered, prompting Yang to stop fighting Ruby and smirk.

"Hey, P-money, if Jaune took us on a date to sort his feelings out, why don't we do the same? Either we just discover we are just great friends or we fall in love too." Yang winked at Pyrrha, making the girl blush. She hasn't anything to lose so she nodded in agreement. "Yes, let me see if I can find a nice place for two girls to hang out."

…

Pyrrha was fixing her short red dress for her night out with Yang. Jaune turned to be very supportive for his two girlfriends, stating that they should have fun and get to know each other better. Yang soon found a party at the beach a little further away from the condo, and it seemed fun enough for the two girls. The redhead couldn't hide she was as nervous as she was when Jaune asked them for a date, but that one ended perfectly, so she also hoped this one would too.

If at least her mother could stop nagging her.

"Hun, have I angered you in some way?" Thea asked as she observed her daughter.

"Mom, you haven't. You are concerned about me and I appreciate it. You were right that the three of us have much to consider on this relationship." Pyrrha stated calmly.

"And going out with the blonde girl is part of your 'considerations'?"

"Actually, yes, it does. You were right, this relationship have a better chance of working if the three of us are in love. Going out with Yang is a way to see if the two of us love each other as much as we love Jaune." Pyrrha finished fixing her make-up and started checking her handbag.

"The one counsel I really didn't mean you to follow is the one you are following? Pyrrha, I am worried this all will end with you in tears, and your life, the life you worked so hard to get, shattered because you foolishly followed your heart." Pyrrha smiled and hugged her mother, getting the older woman off-guard.

"Remember when you and dad tried to make me learn how to ride a bicycle and I kept falling? What you said to me when I was almost giving up?"

"Don't give up; we will be there to help you got up as many times you need." Thea sighed and hugged her daughter. "Hun, this is not just scratching your knees…"

"No, it is not. But I need to try this, mom. I have spending my whole life doing things with others in mind, now I want to do something for me. Can I count with you to help me up if I fall again?" Thea sighed and nodded.

"They are both good kids, Jaune and Yang. But this is not how it is supposed to be. I will always be here for you, but I do not approve of this decision, nor will I support it." Thea fixed Pyrrha's hair and gave another concerned look at her daughter. "Can you at least promise me you two won't do anything to draw unneeded attention? I don't want to wake up tomorrow to see everyone talking badly of my daughter."

"We will behave, I promise. But sooner or later people will get wind of my relationship with them."

"Make it later, if you need to make it at all." Thea gave a weak smile to her daughter.

The two got out of the room to find the beacon students playing some type of board game that involved mimicry, and Nora was either mimicking a dying whale or what happens with people threw into a concrete mixer. Anyway soon Pyrrha saw yang, the brawler wearing a bright orange top and black leather pants. The Spartan had to admit she looked very attractive.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said and everyone stared at her for a moment.

"Wow. Just… wow." Jaune said as he saw Pyrrha, making her blush a little. Yang made sure to make him blush more as she wrapped an arm around Pyrrha's waist.

"Sorry lover boy, but tonight cereal girl here is all mine." Pyrrha and Jaune blushed hard, as did almost everyone else. Thea coughed to get their attention. "I promise to not give those damn tabloids any material."

"Which means no alcohol for you, big sister. Jaune here can take daddy down, but we all know what happens when you get drunk!" Ruby stated and Yang made a mock indignant pose.

"Well, we are going, you all behave." Yang finished and walked to the door were a cab was already waiting for them. As the cab turned the corner, the teens disappeared inside the house, surprising Thea. She got more surprised as a red sports car stopped by her door and a girl told her that it was a car Jaune Arc had rented. She was about to answer when Jaune, Ruby, Blake and Weiss came out of the house in their 'infiltration' outfits. The knight's attire was his usual attire sand armor and instead of a hood a long jacket, Crocea Mors on his back.

"What are you doing?" Thea asked without hiding her curiosity.

"Following them, of course." Ruby smiled brightly.

"Yes, of course, how silly of me." Thea answered with a smirk.

"We will just keep the paparazzi away from, we promise to not create trouble." Jaune said with a smile, while Blake covered Weiss mouth as the heiress was about to dismiss the possibility of them all together NOT creating utter catastrophes. Thea couldn't help but smile at how close they were.

"OK, thank you. How about Ren and Nora though?"

"I am trying to call my parents; I think we might have a comm. window soon." Nora explained as she fidgeted with her scroll. Her parents were travelling doctors so talking with them was hard.

"Don't hesitate to throw cold water at them if they get too into it." Jaune finished as the four of them entered the car and drove away.

Thea just rolled her eyes and wondered how her daughter got involved with those peculiar people.

…

 **A.N.: So, I think this chapter deserves a few notes.**

 **If you read my other fanfic** _ **Pyrrha the Fox**_ **(I will refer to it as PTF from now on), you probably is wondering why Thea Nikos isn't flipping out over her daughter's relationship. In PTF, Pyrrha was in a distressed mental state, so her talk with her mother was not as calm and civilized as here, for starters. There was the influence of the fox spirit too, making her more prone to let her emotions flow.**

 **Here, she is normal Pyrrha, and therefore more likely to listen than talking. Thea's point of view here would also be different. In PTF, she saw her daughter in a daring, unwanted situation that was hard to fix. Here, she see Pyrrha making a mistake that can be easily corrected, therefore she is also in a much calmer stated than in PTF. While she still disagrees with Pyrrha, Thea probably think sooner than later her daughter would realize her 'mistake'.**

 **Now, a bit about storytelling. The thing about write chapters on at a time is you can receive feedback as you go, and change things to please the audience if you feel like it. But the thing is it is impossible to please everyone, and sometimes you need to make a decision between the audience desire and what you have planned from the start. So, the next chapter might not go as some want, but it will go as I planned long ago. Hope you all enjoy it anyway. ^^**


	14. Mistrali Nights Part II

The cab left the two girls in front of a huge tent armed in the sands of the beach. Pyrrha and Yang were glad that they weren't wearing stilts but comfortable sandals as they walked in the sand towards the entrance of the party. Due to Pyrrha's fame they didn't only were able to enter without getting in line, but also were allowed in the VIP area, meaning not much of a crowd to deal with. Yet she was swarmed by fans anyway, and Yang had to gently shove some out of the way so they could reach the bar and order some drinks, with no alcohol, of course.

"You are really famous around here, P-money." Yang said as she sipped her Strawberry Sunrise.

"Yeah, it have its perks, and its downsides, as you saw right now." Pyrrha answered as she drank an iced tea drink. "It is not as bad in Vale, but Jaune had to hide me from time to time."

"Well, we are here to have fun, so as soon as we finished our drinks, we dance!" Yang shouted pumping a fist in the air, making the redhead laugh a bit.

As they finished, they hit the improvised dance floor, some wooden panels over the sand and started dancing at the electronic music. The two girls started busting moves, soon receiving the incentive and applause of the other dancers. It didn't take longer for two muscleheads approach the pair and hit on them.

"You there, aren't you Pyrrha Nikos? I might say you are hotter in person." The first one said and Pyrrha just gave a polite smile.

"And your friend here is as hot. Hey, how about we ditch this party and go have some fun just the four of us?" the other suggested, prompting Pyrrha to get nervous and Yang to roll her eyes.

"Sorry, boyos, tonight is girls' only." She said and one of the men dared to put a hand on her waist.

"Come on blondie, I can show you the time of your life." Yang eyes got red immediately over the unwanted touch.

"Hands off me, or I will take your hands off you." She growled, and Pyrrha pushed the brawler to her side.

"I need some refreshment. Thanks for the offer but tonight we just want to dance." With that the Spartan took her friend back to the bar. The two muscleheads were about to follow when they just dropped on the floor, surprising the dancers, with two small darts on their butts.

…

"Are we really sure the tranquilizers will not kill them?" Weiss said as she checked her binoculars, as she, Jaune and a giggling Ruby with her Crescent Rose in sniper mode watched the girls.

"Blake said it works all the time." Jaune said as he also watched through binoculars. "They will at most wake up with a hangover."

"I hope so, last time Winter tried such stunt it took a lot of bribes to hid what happened." Jaune and Ruby stared at Weiss for a second before deciding they didn't wanted to know.

"Do you think Blake is doing well keeping the photographers out of their hair?" Ruby said as she loaded another tranquilizer on her gun.

…

Blake admired her hand work as she put another paparazzi gagged, blindfolded and tied to a pile of now five. She wouldn't admit openly, but she loved those kinds of things. She sat on a dune and started reading one of her Ninjas of Love series as the paparazzi squirmed.

…

The two girls danced till their feet got tired, and mostly had a great time. They were happy not many inconvenient people interrupted their fun, but now they just lazily stared as the rest of the party goers danced and made a fool of themselves. For Pyrrha it was rare to go out to places like that, and while the music wasn't her cup of tea, she admitted she had a good deal of fun. Yang apparently noticed it and put an arm around her friend.

"Hey, how about we ditch this place and go somewhere to eat and relax?" The blonde suggested and Pyrrha nodded, before giving the blonde a playful smile.

"I might just know the right place for that."

The two left the tent and got onto a cab, where Pyrrha give some directions in Mistrali to the driver. Yang was curious to know where they were going, but really didn't care much as she was having fun. The blonde admired how the redhead wasn't as stuck up as her first impression of her when they mate a year before let it seems. The duo talked happily as the driver took them to their destination. They were so enthralled into the conversation that they missed the mysterious red sport car approaching the bikes the paparazzi were riding and taking them down.

The cab drove away from the beaches and the busy downtown and into a humble neighborhood composed of simple, colorful houses, before stopping close to a big house with white walls and blue windows and doors. The girls paid the cab and entered the house, which Yang now identified as a family restaurant. There was typical Mistrali music being playing by a quartet in a corner, and the smell of fresh made food filled the place.

"Pyrrha!" A tall, fat woman with black hair held in ponytail approached and hugged the redhead. "I was wondering when you would visit us again!"

"You know very well I can't come to Mistral without visiting you, Mara." The woman laughed and nodded, before looking at Yang. "So, is this one of your Beacon friends? I thought Jaune was a boy."

"Jaune IS a boy, Mara, I showed you pictures of him. This is Yang, another friend from Beacon." Pyrrha introduced and the fat woman didn't hesitate in hugging the blonde.

"Any friend of your is a friend of mine. So, did you ditch that boy for her?" Pyrrha blushed madly at that while the brawler smirked waiting the answer.

"No, I am dating Jaune now, as a matter of fact. I will bring him another day. He was just… sick so that is why Yang offered to keep me company." Pyrrha didn't like having to lie, but she promised her mother.

"Well, bring all your friends here when they can, now come, I will have your favorite table ready in no time."

Soon they sat a table by one of the windows, in a big table with white tablecloth, and soon the table was covered in several types of pasta, meats covered in sauces and hot breads stuffed with tasty fillings. Yang loved the taste of the food and ate happily, while Pyrrha explained what everything was.

"So, how you found this place? This food is gold!" Yang mused as she ate bread filled with chicken and some type of creamy sauce.

"I actually grew up around here. My family always brought me here before I became famous, and even after I did, I try to come here as often as I can, but sadly all those competitions and promotional jobs kept me busy. Not counting the fact I have to watch for my weight."

"Are you kidding me? You didn't get any extra weight in our time at Beacon!" yang said surprised, and Pyrrha just smiled back.

"Aside our usual training, you know I keep training Jaune, so I got plenty of extra exercise." The champion explained and Yang nodded. Of course it was hard to keep the figure without exercise. Yang herself was lucky enough that her Semblance also burned lots of calories.

"So, humble beginnings it seems." Yang commented as she looked around the simplicity of the place and its people.

"My father was a Huntsman, killed by Grimm when I was five. My mom worked hard before I become famous and the people here helped a lot. We still come here often, and I try to help the community with what I can."

"Aww, aren't you a nice girl!" Yang teased making the redhead blush.

…

"So, do you think that blonde girl is really dating the champion?" A paparazzi asked another as they were setting up their cameras in the bushes close to the restaurant the duo was in.

"Looks like that, but I am disappointed, you know. I really wish that rumor she was dating a boy that was dating another girl at the same time was true. Girls dating each other are so common place nowadays that it won't be newsworthy." The other answered as he grabbed a dish connected to some headphones.

"Why do you even care if that is the case?" A feminine voice asked.

"Kid, we don't give a damn with whom she is sleeping with, but boy do they pay good money for them… wait, who the fuck are you?" The paparazzi asked as he looked at Ruby. She smiled at them toothily.

"No one, this is all a dream."

"I know I am well aw…." He felt sleep as Blake applied the tranquilizer on both.

"You know, we need to have spring breaks like this more often." The ninja girl stated as she took the memory cards of their equipments.

"You talk like our school days aren't full of this either." Ruby giggled and Blake just smirked about the truth of that.

…

Yang was laughing loud as Mara kept telling tales of Pyrrha's younger years, making the redhead cover her face many times and blushing hard. The brawler now finally saw the goddess of victory as a human being that did things like everyone else did. She learned the Spartan would more than often bring abandoned cats and dogs home; got hurt more often than not doing challenges with other kids and even got arrested once when she beat the shit out older kids bullying young ones.

"And don't get me started with her cooking. I think she almost burned down her house twice! I really hope your man can cook Pyr, cause the option is a burned house AND starving."

"Nothing to worry about here, Jaune's food is awesome!" Yang commented between laughs.

"Good good. Oh, look at the time. Sorry hun, but I have to close the place. It was simple marvelous to have you two today, and remember I want all your friends here, especially this Jaune boy. I would be an awful friend if I don't have a heart to heart with him." Mara said as she basically started throwing the customers out of her restaurant.

The two girls called the cab and waited at the porch, telling lame jokes at one another and laughing a little. Pyrrha should admit it was great going out with Yang. Like Jaune, she didn't care much about Pyrrha's fame, nor did she restrain herself for appearances sake, something the Spartan only experienced with her friends at beacon and back at her old neighborhood.

Yang also loved going out with Pyrrha, for the same reasons going out with Jaune was good, as she didn't had to worry about unwanted advances or weird proposals, nor dealing with people that were either too cheap or too uptight to enjoy a good night.

In the end, they both concluded that they were luck it was them sharing Jaune.

And that they could grow closer through him.

"So, what do we do now?" Yang questioned, and Pyrrha put some thought on it.

"Tomorrow I want to enjoy the day with everyone, so how about we call it a night."

"Awww, and here I was expecting we would end in a love hotel." Yang teased, making the Spartan blush and stand agape for a second.

"You don't exist!" Pyrrha shouted and they laughed. "But… I think we can have a second date. Just, the two of us…"

"Nice." The brawler almost singed as she smiled. "I could kiss you now, but paparazzi and your mother…"

"Well, sooner or later they will discover. We probably will have opportunities for that. So, are we dating now?"

"I would like this, yeah." They traded a tight hug and just didn't kiss because they were sure the paparazzi were around.

…

"I swear to heavens this is too many people." Jaune commented as he dropped ten memory cards on the ground.

"I am more disappointed with the fact so many people care what others do privately." Weiss complained as she also dropped a few memory cards herself.

"Well, at least their date is ending with no problems." Ruby said. Blake was wearing the spy dish she got from one of the paparazzi. "So, are they dating now?"

"Yep." The Faunus girl answered, and the four of them had to hold back the celebration. "So Jaune, your girlfriends are girlfriends now."

"Cool. It means we all love each other." He smiled and looked at the girls in the distance.

"I don't know Arc, maybe they will kick YOU out of the relationship." Weiss commentary made Jaune pale, while Ruby slapped the back of Weiss head. Before the three could start arguing, Blake spoke.

"They are in the cab now. Shouldn't we get going? I mean, what will we say to them if we aren't in Pyrrha's house before them?"

"RUN YOU FOOLS!" Ruby disappeared in a dash of petals, soon followed by everyone else.

…

"ARC! I WANT TO ARRIVE FIRST AT PYRRHA'S HOUSE, NOT AT PARADISE!"

Jaune made another tight curve in high speed, the tires of the rented car complaining of the punishment and leaving a white smoke trail as the knight zoomed around the tight streets of Mistral City. Ruby was giggling happily over the maneuvers, while bloke was actually impressed with Jaune's level of skill.

"Where do your learnt to drive like this?" She asked as Jaune kept speeding.

"Videogames." He calmly stated.

"You are right, Weiss, we are all going to die." Blake smiled and decided to accept her fate.

…

Impressively, no one died that night.

Jaune stopped in front of Pyrrha's house and gave the keys back to the surprised driver that came to take the car back. They rushed to the door and Thea allowed them in. Inside, they saw Nora bonded to a chair with some hopes while Ren talked with her.

"So, she couldn't control herself?" Blake asked as they relaxed at the couch.

"Yeah, I hope this pass away soon." Ren said apologetically.

"Renny, ten years. I waited ten long years." Nora stated, making the boy cringe a little. "Nice spy dish, Blakey."

"Wait, what? Blake, did you stole that from the paparazzi?" Weiss asked as she joined them in the couch.

"Didn't we spend our nights stealing memory cards from them? Besides, this is illegal for civilian use. And I certainly deserve a reward for protecting my partner's privacy."

"Touché." Weiss ended up agreeing. "But hide this thing away."

It didn't take longer than a few minutes before Pyrrha and Yang arrived at the house, and the two clearly were happy. They stared at Nora for a second, now used to know sometimes you needed to tie her down for a moment of peace, and the girls snuggled Jaune in the couch.

"So, good night?" He asked and they both nodded.

"Thanks for keeping the creeps and photographers away." Pyrrha said, and he left out a nervous chuckle.

"Of course you two would notice. I swear I wasn't spying, just wanted you two to enjoy the night." They kissed their cheek and he smiled, while Weiss couldn't believe they almost died for nothing, not even counting all the petty crimes they committed.

"We did. And we know why you did it. Thanks." Yang said back and they smiled together.

"Well, I will sleep. Tomorrow we will see what your little date and your friends adventures resulted. I have the girls and boys rooms prepared. And no, unless you are married you won't sleep in the same bed under my roof." Nora pouted at it, while Thea got up, kissed Pyrrha's forehead and said some words in Mistrali, making Jaune smile as the only one that understood what was said besides the redhead.

"What she said to you?" Ruby asked as she saw the sweet smile Pyrrha was giving them.

"It is an old Mistrali blessing. 'That your happiness last as long as you live.'".

…

They woke up late the next morning and were greeted with the same breakfast of the other day. They sat lazily around the table while Nora jumped on Ren, commenting about the horrible night without him, despite the girls affirming she slept like a rock. They were eating and planning the day away, mostly wanting to hit the stores, as Ren and Jaune's opinions were deemed irrelevant. Thea appeared soon after and turned the TV on.

Pyrrha and Jaune's expressions turned sour as the two understood what was being talked about. The rest of them guessed when pictures of them at the beach and of the two girls in their night out appeared. The people on screen kept ranting about the nature of Pyrrha's relationship with the two blondes of the group.

"I wish they would let it go for a while…" Thea commented sadly, and looked at her daughter. "I won't say again why I think you three shouldn't be in this kind of relationship, but since it is clear you three won't hear my advices unless it is to get closer, at least tell me what I should say to others."

"I would love to just say them to take care of their fucking lives." Yang growled, and they all agree that would be the best to do.

"While Yang put it in a rather appropriate way, mom is right we should tread carefully. I had a lot of time to think about it…" Pyrrha smiled a little as she spoke her idea to her friends and mother. An official statement was soon sent to the media.

…

 _Many speculations aroused about my private life as of this week. It is sad that I can't keep my public life separated of my private one, and that is the price we pay for success and fame, therefore I come with this statement so rumors can't spread about my life._

 _I found two amazing people that love me, two people that treat me fairly, that loves the real me, not the one the media created. While I know this unconventional and maybe even shocking to many of the people that follow my career, I have never being happier and I won't put my own happiness before the conventions and standards of others._

 _I know many of my fans are surprised, many might even be shocked or even angry at this, and I understand why some of them might feel like this, but I hope they all understand that my happiness should be what a true fan wants for me. I won't spoke about the people I am in love with, except they are the best people I ever met, and while hoping the media would leave me and them alone is probably foolish, I can only make my own efforts to keep them out of the public eye._

 _Thanks for your attention,_

 _Pyrrha Nikos._

…

 **A.N.: Next chapter still will be in Mistral, an idea I was cooking for a while.**

 **So, yes, Pyrrha and Yang also are dating each other. I think that is the best way to make this relationship work. Things will keep light hearted till we got back to Beacon. ^^**


	15. Sailing and Encounters

Pyrrha felt incredible lucky.

Usually a revelation like what she did the day before would make the news talk non-stop about it, with people that have nothing to do with her life discussing it. But her public statement made the discussion focusing more on how invasive media was of celebrities lives than her own unusual relationship. It helped that a mysterious elderly blonde woman was causing lots of confusions around Mistral and a new political scandal involving the local government made her life secondary news.

Not that she got unscathed. Her so called fans raged a lot in the internet, both condemning and supporting her relationships. Some sponsors withdrew their support, many were evaluating it, but some showed support, and even some new ones approached her mother, so everything seemed it would settle soon. Going shopping proved challenging as many paparazzi kept following her, wanting to get a picture of her being more intimate with Jaune and Yang, but they followed Thea's advice to be discreet, and it worked till now.

But that morning promised good days ahead of the group, as they approached the docks.

Jaune had the idea, as they were in such tropical climate, of sailing, and they all approved of that under the expectation of having some privacy while enjoying themselves. They rented a sailing boat big enough to the eight of them, and now they were loading the boat in the wee hours of the morning, the sun barely showing its face. The knight showed his skills as a sailor as he skillfully jumped from the dock into the ship and out of it as he put the food, drinks and equipment inside it with the help of Ren and Blake. Ruby and Nora were sleeping against each other, not used to be awake so early. Weiss and Yang just observed lazily, while Pyrrha talked with her mother.

"I still think you should have hired a true sailor." Thea spoke softly.

"Jaune IS a true sailor mom, he graduated from Atlas Navy School with honors. If he says he can deal with that boat, I believe him." Pyrrha reassured her mother, and Thea left out a consigned sigh.

"I just would prefer you closer to me so I could protect you from prying eyes."

"I know, but it will be just two nights, and if I stay here, we will be locked inside my own house." Pyrrha smiled and held her mother's hands. "I want to enjoy my life, my friends and my loved ones. I can't live just worrying what others think of me all the time."

"No, you can't… I trust you, hun. I trust you won't do anything hasty that could hurt you, or your… your boyfriend and girlfriend. They are nice people, and I know you all are doing it out of love. But love can hurt, sometimes more than anything."

"True, but I have my mother to watch over me." They hugged and Thea cried a little.

"You will always have me, hun. Now go, have fun, and do not give those parasites pretending to be journalists anything to talk about."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, and jumped on the boat with her friends. As soon as everyone was on board the long vessel, Jaune and Ren used long wood rows to push the boat out of the docks before Jaune raised the pair of kite sails. He skillfully positioned the sails and as they got the morning wind, the ship quickly moved away from the coast and into the open sea. As the sun raised and the chilly morning was taken away, the day promised to be fun and relaxing.

Except for the dozen or so boats following their vessel, filled with paparazzi.

"Captain Jaune-Jaune, permission to open fire at enemy vessels!" Nora shouted as she armed Manghild grenade launcher. The knight/captain seemed to consider the option for a minute.

"Jaune! No opening fire against civilians!" Pyrrha protested, and Jaune kept thinking. "JAUNE!"

"We are in the middle of the sea, evidence is hard to find here…" He justified, prompting Pyrrha to slap his shoulder. "OUCH sheesh I am just kidding. I am surprised you just don't EMP the shit out of the SOBs."

"What this even means?" Pyrrha asked.

"SOB means…" The Spartan cut him right away.

"I know what SOB means, Jaune. I want to know what EMP means and why I would do it."

"EMP. Electromagnetic Pulse. It is when you create a magnetic wave so strong that it fry electronics like cameras and Dust powered engines." He explained, and the redhead felt silly to never have thought of using her powers that way. She would have got rid of so many inconvenient photographers before.

"Captain Arc, can you maneuver the boat closer to the SOBs?" She asked with an evil smirk on her face. Jaune smirked back.

"Aye-aye, ma'am."

Showing once more that navy school paid off, the knight maneuvered their ship closer to the boats trailing them, and Pyrrha used her Semblance to generate strong magnetic waves around the targets. Immediately their cameras stopped working, and soon the Dust engines that relied a lot in electronic components to run smoked, and after fifteen minutes the pursuing boats weren't working anymore, while the sailing vessel put distance between them.

"Nicely done, Pyr. I will call the coast guard… after we are far enough from those assholes." Jaune said and shared a wink with his girlfriend.

…

As the sun heat up the day, soon they shed the extra clothing and into the swimsuits. Nora made sure Ren was just in his bathing shorts, while she wore a pink bikini that showed more than usual, adamant in making her boyfriend hot and bothered. And while his expression didn't show, he was incredible hot and bothered, as it was undeniable that his girlfriend had great curves despite her petite frame.

Ruby and Blake were wearing similar sports swimsuits, the reaper a red one with black details and the ninja a black one with white details. The younger girl zoomed into Jaune and asked him to teach her how to sail the ship, and the boy smiled and let her take the helm while he showed her what every lever and wheel did. Weiss came soon after, wearing a two piece that was less revealing than Nora's, and everyone smirked at the snow flake pattern on it, something unusual for a swimsuit.

When his girlfriends appeared, Jaune should have expected the sight in front of him.

Yang was wearing a very revealing grey bikini with her symbol etched in the left breast, as her sunglasses and a straw hat. Pyrrha used a similar bikini, but hers was red with copper rings connecting the pieces. The blonde boy approved, if the reaction in his shorts was proof of anything. They approached him with sultry smiles, and looked at his own outfit. While the tight white t-shirt showed much of his muscles, they wanted a more clear sight.

"Lover boy, t-shirt, off, now." Yang stated and he blushed. He was about to say something as Pyrrha added her two cents.

"For us, please?"

Jaune blushed and did as requested, and removed his t-shirt. While not the first time they saw him without it, it didn't stop both girls to admire his body. The muscles were visible, despite not being too big, and his skin showed a scar here and there from before he unlocked his Aura to heal any wound. The stares stopped as Nora approached Ren with the sunscreen lotion.

"Renny, please?" She said as she gave the tube to him and sat on his lap.

If the others could see inside Ren's head, they would hear him repeating a mantra as he applied the lotion, and that he was almost yelling when the bubbly girl decided to subtly rub her butt on his crouch. Nora was many things, but she knew what she wanted and how to get it, and while most times that meant rampant and mindless destruction, she knew how to be subtle too.

When Pyrrha and Yang stared at Jaune like hungry wolves, he knew what that meant.

"First officer Rose, just keep the boat on route while I take care of some… urgent matters."

"Aye-aye Captain Arc!" Ruby saluted as she enjoyed commanding the ship for a while.

"Now, Jauney, be gentle with me." Yang said as she took his hand and sat him in one of the couches on the deck, and like Nora, sat on his lap.

The boy had to admit that felt great and that the brawler had a beautiful back as she took her hair out of the way. Pyrrha smirked as she watched her boyfriend grabbing the lotion and spread it on his hands. Yang probably expected to excite the boy a little, but the champion knew you get very good hands by training with a sword and shield all the time. But what neither girl imagined is that sailors tend to develop strong and agile hands due to the work on the ship.

The blonde girl had to suppress some yelps and moans as she felt his hands trailing on her back, shoulders and neck, and suppress even harder the desire to grab his hands and making him massage certain places in particular. The scene was especially funny to watch to Blake and Pyrrha, while Weiss concentrated in reading her scroll and not feeling a little jealous over the pleased expression her friend was showing. Yang would later thank the heavens Ruby couldn't see her face from behind the cabin where the helm was located.

After leaving a satisfied Yang, Pyrrha sat on the boys lap, and he admired a bit the differences between them. The Spartan was slimmer while the blonde was curvier. He couldn't hide a pleased smile as he started applying the lotion on his other girlfriend, and she now was trying hard to not squeal at the sensation of his hands on her body, while Yang smiled over her sweet revenge.

"I still have the spray bottle." Weiss stated as the three girls in love looked at her and showed their tongues at the heiress. She just chuckled a little.

…

The trip to their destination took them four hours with a favorable wind, and they found themselves in a series of atolls and over-the-water rocks creating a pleasant series of natural pools with crystal blue water. According to Pyrrha, the place was off most commercial and touristic routes, and was only know by some fishermen, to whom she promised to not tell anyone aside her friends of the existence of such beautiful place.

Soon they readied many inflatable toys while Jaune decided to prepare lunch, after they anchored the boat under the shade of a big rock. The only one that decided to not fool around the water was a very pleased Blake with her full fishing gear and the promise of having fresh fish for dinner. Ruby and Nora (and therefore Ren, unwillingly and threw at) were already swimming, while Weiss relaxed in an inflatable chair. Yang was busy putting the cooler with the beverages in an inflatable ring so they could drink in the water.

"I still think all the Mistrali beer we brought to be a mistake." Pyrrha commented as she helped her girlfriend.

"Come on, cherry pie. We are in international waters according to our captain, no damned paparazzi around and no curious eyes. Meaning I can do this…" The brawler captured Pyrrha's lips in a sweet kiss, making the two girls smile at each other. "…without worries."

"Well, that certainly sounds grand." They both laughed as they finally put the cooler on the water.

…

The afternoon came fast as time usually passed faster when you are enjoying yourself. The teens were scattered around the ship's deck, enjoying the comfortable silence. Ruby drank a beer, and now rested her head on Weiss lap, the heiress reading her scroll and gently caressing her partner's hair. Nora, as usual with her after drinking, was mellow and gently enjoying cuddling with Ren. Jaune was massaging his girlfriends over their demand.

The only one that was failing in relaxing was Blake.

The catgirl was angry that after spending the whole day till that moment she still was to catch a single fish. She was about to ask Jaune to change the ship's location to another spot when she saw something approaching in the horizon. It was black and moving fast, and she wondered what it could be.

"Jaune, does aquatic Grimm exist?" She asked and the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Only in fishermen's tales. Why?"

"There is a big black thing approaching us." Jaune got up and grabbed the binoculars, soon joined by his girlfriends. He watched the black shadow approaching and chuckled for a moment.

"Canons are ready, captain!" Nora smugly said with her weapon in hand. Apparently her drunken state passed as soon as she heard the possibility of a fight. Ruby also woke up and cutely rubbed her eyes with both hands.

"It is a ship. I saw it once as a prototype for a fast invisible interceptor. Apparently that is a test model." He explained. Blake arched an eyebrow now.

"And shouldn't we be worried about a secret warship coming on our direction?" Blake asked in her usual emotionless tone. Jaune was about to answer that when the radio started crackling.

" _Unidentified Mistrali vessel, here is the ANS Takao, please identify yourselves and your purpose in this region."_ Jaune grabbed the radio and answered, a hint of surprise in his voice as ANS meant Atlas Navy Ship.

"ANS Takao, here is the Medea, civilian Mistrali ship just enjoying the spring break. We are just lazing around."

" _Understood, Medea. Who is commanding the ship?"_

"Jaune Arc, acting captain."

" _Wait, Arc? Medea, stay put and prepare to be boarded!"_ an eagerly feminine voice stated by the radio surprising everyone, especially Jaune.

"Captain, is that you?" He asked and they could hear a heartily laugh over the radio.

" _You can bet your pretty butt it is me, Miles!"_ With that the radio got silent and everyone stared at Jaune, who paled, especially under the stare of his girlfriends.

…

The black ship had weird geometrical design, made to confuse radar and sonar. It wasn't very big either, yet it was huge when compared to the small sailing ship they rented. Soon its side opened revealing a few stocked away canons and some crew wearing Atlesian Navy uniforms, but the one that called more attention was a tall woman with an eye patch and a weird head piece that reminded of cat or fox ears in the head. She had short black hair and the visible eye was a bright golden color.

"2nd Lieutenant Jaune 'Miles' Arc! Prepare to be boarded!" She yelled and using the steel cable of a crane inside her own ship she swung to the Medea, with her sword draw. There they could see she was even curvier than Yang. "I take this ship in my name!"

"Captain Tenryu, nice to meet you again." Jaune answered with a salute, prompting the woman to sheath her sword and pat Jaune's shoulder hard.

"Look at you, Miles! No more the scraggly kid thrown at the school. So, are you a Huntsman now or finally decided to be a seaman?" There was a little snickering around as Jaune groaned.

"I am training at Beacon, captain. Those are my friends and teammates." He proceeded to introduce everyone.

"Look at you, Miles! Seven pretty girls all around you!" she smirked, making Jaune blush and groan. Ren was wearing a t-shirt now, yet he wondered how people kept confusing him with a girl.

"Six pretty girls and one pretty boy that is dating one of the pretty girls." Jaune explained and Tenryu nodded. Nora jealousy clung on Ren to make the point more obvious.

"Ah, I see. So, who is your sweetheart?" Yang and Pyrrha also clung on him protectively. "Miles, I am so proud of you! Two?! Two gorgeous babes at the same time? I knew you would do great things in life!"

"Excuse me, why you call him 'Miles'?" Ruby asked and Tenryu put an arm around the petit redhead.

"Aww, look at this cute one! Can I keep her?" Ruby giggled a little, more out of nervousness than anything. "Anyway, when we were first introduced I ordered his class to take a short run, and he asked to where. I said to the docks and back to school, and he said 'Ma'am, those are miles apart!' and I said 'True, so you will do it twice.' I expected him to collapse midway considering how skinny he was at the time, but he did, so I started calling him Miles. Heavens, I can share so many stories about him, he was my favorite student!"

"So, why don't you tell us, since we have some Mistrali beer, food and lots of free time?" Yang asked smirking, making Jaune's blood freeze in his veins.

"Blondie, you had me at beer. Hey guys, how much time we have to spare?" The captain yelled at her crew.

"90 minutes, skipper!" A sailor yelled back.

"Tell the crew to take it easy and call me back in 75! So, let me tell that one time they threw Miles here in my shower…"

…

Jaune was considering jumping in the sea and swim back to Mistral. Tenryu told many embarrassing moments of his time in navy school, from when he accidentally kissed the admiral's daughter to when he fought a shark thinking it was a prank from the seniors, to the merriment of his friends. She was especially eager to share the steamiest moments, to his despair as Yang and Pyrrha stared at him. After finishing her seventh beer, Tenryu was called back to her ship.

"Aw, shite! Just when I was going to talk about that last survival mission." She passed her arms around Pyrrha and Yang. "Now, Miles there, great guy, keep him. You won't find someone like him ever again. Miles! Keep them happy or I will make you walk the prank! Time to go!"

She grabbed the hook from the crane of her ship and they pulled her on board again. She waved and the atlesian ship closed its deck and roared away. Jaune sighed relieved and was about to go sit when he felt two hands holding him up. He froze in place knowing very well there were two girls glaring daggers at him.

"You never told your old captain was such a beautiful woman, Jaune." Pyrrha started, making the boy groan internally.

"Yeah, lady killer. I bet you lost your v-card with her." Yang added, and he cringed at the statement.

"No! She was my commanding officer and I have nothing but respect towards captain Tenryu!" he affirmed, but his scroll beeped, and before he could take it, Weiss did and smirked evilly.

"I think your captain might see things differently, Arc." She showed the picture Tenryu sent, her uniform open and giving a big showing of her ample cleavage and bra, with a message underneath it.

'If they let you go, I will take you, 2nd Lieutenant.'

…

"Was that really necessary?" Jaune asked as he dried himself up. Night was upon them, and the Dust lights were on to fend the dark of the night.

"Sorry, lover boy, but we just agreed you needed to cool down." Yang said as she snuggled her boyfriend.

"You two left me in the water for two hours!" He protested, and Pyrrha kissed him passionately.

"Forgive us, captain?" She asked with a sultry smile, and Jaune relented.

"Besides, you worked great as tuna bait." Blake happily stated as she transformed a 200kg tuna she fished into sushi. Ruby was less thrilled about it.

"Yuck, raw fish…"

"Don't dismiss it before you try it, Rubes. Otherwise, I will make some ceviche too, and if nothing please you, and then I will grill some tuna for you." Blake told the redhead leader and she smiled a little.

"Your captain seemed nice! How good she is in a fight? Is he a real pirate? How she lost her eye?" Nora asked, making Jaune cringe as Yang pinched his arm. Apparently the blonde was still a bit jealous.

"Very good, never saw her lose a fight. No, Nora, she isn't a pirate, though she drinks like one and don't play by the rules many times. She actually have both eyes, she just think eye patches are cool." Jaune explained and there was a bit of laugh from his friends. "But you know, I wouldn't be here if not for her, in a way."

"What you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked, protectively holding the boy's hand. She didn't like thinking not being with him.

"You know the 2nd lieutenant thing? That is rewarded only to the best student in navy school, so I could have enrolled in the Atlas Navy as a high ranked officer from the get go. I actually considered following it before she said me words I will never forget." The group looked at him expectantly, and then he smiled and repeated the same words Tenryu said to him. _"'Are you fucking stupid, Miles? The Navy is no second option for pansies like you! Either we are first or none! I want you outta my sight and becoming a fucking Huntsman for whatever worth they have!'_ "

They all looked shocked at him for a moment before they all started laughing at that.

…

They spent the rest of the night laughing, singing and playing games. Ruby actually tried the sushi and the ceviche and liked both. But now they were tired and reading to sleep. The ship had three small rooms, and while Weiss made sure to threaten the couples (triples?) to not do anything dirty while on the boat, she allowed Ren and Nora to take one room and Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune in another. The rest of the girls crammed themselves in the last room.

Jaune wanted nothing more than sleeping, but his girlfriends blocked the door and looked at him.

"Can we please not do this?" He begged as he looked at their faces. "I just want to enjoy my girlfriends a little…"

"Damn you…" Yang and Pyrrha pushed him inside and into the bed. Pyrrha was the first to speak. "How you make this? How you make me love you so much?"

"Damn it Arc, don't even look at other girls beside us…" she forced him to sit in the bed and sat on his lap, removing her bikini top and revealing her chest to him, grabbing his hand and putting it on her left breast. "I want you…"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha blushed, but the Spartan did the same thing as her girlfriend and removed the top, grabbing his other hand and resting it on her chest. The knight could feel his blood boiling, and kissed the Spartan deeply, before wrapping his arms in their waists. He moved to Yang and kissed her too. They started to breathe harder in anticipation.

And they stopped when they could hear moans and the sound of something knocking on the wood.

The girls put t-shirts and they opened the door of their room, almost at the same time Ruby and the others did. The sound was getting louder, as did the moans. The six of them looked at each other and at the room Nora and Ren were sharing.

"They couldn't be, could they?" Ruby asked first, her face red as Pyrrha's hair.

"It is Nora after all; maybe Ren is doing some pressure point massage on her…" Jaune commented.

"YES RENNY! FASTER! DEEPER!"

They all fumed on their heads and produced several types of headphones before retiring back on their rooms.

…

 **A.N.: Yes. XD**

 **Next chapter will be a brief and probably awkward interlude before we move to Arctown, were more awkwardness awaits!**


	16. Interlude III

"Come on! I wasn't THAT loud!" Nora protested and Weiss played the recording on her scroll, making everyone blush once again.

None of them had the courage to confront the girl and her loud love making habits during the sailing trip, and even after coming back to Pyrrha's house and for the rest of their stay in Mistral they couldn't bring the topic up. But the travel from Mistral to Arctown would be another longer one during the night, and Weiss didn't want to have to hear them for a third night.

"Oh." Nora acknowledged as she laughed a little. Ren remained calm but internally he was committing seppuku.

"And that is why I am forbidding you two of doing it anywhere in ears reach, which, considering how loud you are, is basically anywhere!" Weiss yelled a little, making Nora pout.

"Incredible leader, can Renny and I have a room just for ours in your castle? They have really thick stone walls!" Nora asked hopefully, making Ren look at her in surprise. This wasn't a topic he was comfortable talking with all of his friends.

"I dunno about that, Nora. Chia said there are lots of tourists in the town for the Founding Festival, so I have no idea how many rooms we will have available." Jaune explained while blushing a little. "I will send a message seeing what she can do for us."

Jaune would be lying if he didn't want a room just for him and his girlfriends. They wanted to get more intimate, but things got awkward because of Nora's love making sounds and they didn't have an opportunity in Pyrrha's house. And they promised Weiss to not do it on the airship.

"Tell her I want to be as far from them as possible!" Weiss demanded.

"CHANGING TOPICS!" Ruby protested as she couldn't talk about that stuff without blushing madly. "How's the Founding Festival?"

"Not much different from Patch's Spring Festival, just in a bigger scale because our town is bigger and we actually get lots of tourists. The biggest events are the bonfire and the family's play at the end." Jaune explained, and Ruby's eyes sparkled a little.

"Those sound awesome!"

"Dia is actually coordinating the family's play this year; usually we reenact some old fairy tale or legend. The bonfire is made with wood we gather all year, like old palettes, wooden crates and such. It is really big and impressive. Aside those, the usual food, drinking and parties." The knight explained with a smile.

"Oh, and we have so much to talk with your family." Yang teased, and Jaune chuckled nervously. "At least they won't flip like our parents did."

"Jaune, tell me they won't." Pyrrha asked a little nervously. Jaune was her first love, after all, and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Girls, they love you two, and you all know my family is a little too progressive some times. I think they would force us to date if we didn't start already." He explained and the girls cuddled with him.

"And will we encounter someone from your past there?" Yang questioned, and Jaune sighed.

"My hometown, of course we might. Besides, lots of tourists coming and going. But if you mean someone special, I don't think so. The special people in my life are my family, my friends, and two marvelous girls that somehow saw in me boyfriend material." Yang gently turned his head and kissed him, and then Pyrrha did the same.

"You just don't understand how your kindness touches people, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled and caressed his face, making him blush.

"I am pretty sure that is not the only thing that touched you two." Blake deadpanned.

"BLAKE!" Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby yelled at the same time.

"Come on, I saw how you three look at each other." She smirked and everyone watched at her surprised.

"You are hanging out too much with Micaela. I am starting to think History is not the only thing you two talk about." Jaune added and Blake stared coldly at him. At least she knew Jaune couldn't reveal to everyone that Micaela wrote smut. And he would never know Blake was his sister's spy.

"Can we all stop talking about the sex life of people? The next one that makes even an innuendo about sex will take the rest of this ride OUTSIDE!" Weiss affirmed and they all silenced at her command. "Thank you. So, how's spring in Arctown?"

"Ah, it is usually a little colder compared to Vale or Patch, and this year is being slightly colder than usual." Jaune explained.

"We can always heat things up there, darling." Yang affirmed with a wink towards the blonde knight.

It took half an hour and four people to avoid Weiss of throwing her friend out of the ship.


	17. Return to Arctown

"Darling, remember you said to us that your town would have a colder than usual spring?" Yang asked Jaune, her arms wrapped around his neck, a shining smile on her face.

"Yes, sunshine, I do remember." Jaune nodded as the Schnee airship made its last preparations to land.

"So… WHY EVERYTHING IS COVERED IN SNOW!"

Yang started to chokehold the knight as they looked that the whole of Arctown was covered in a thick layer of white snow. Even the lake by the Arc's family castle was frozen solid and there was many people ice skating there. Everyone was now finding their most warm clothing to protect them from the below zero temperatures. Pyrrha finally freed her boyfriend from their girlfriend.

"Jaune, I think we need to talk about what 'slightly cold' really means. I didn't bring any cloth warm enough for this cold with me." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry. My family will provide you two with the needed clothing. And I am pretty sure you will like to go into town and buy some yourselves." He said pushing the two girls into a hug, and they sighed in both resignation and happiness.

The aircraft landed near the castle, and a few golf carts were already waiting for them. The employees helped the guests on the carts and rushed back to the comfort and warmth of the castle, but even inside were colder than expected. Luckily the Beacon teens received white, fluffy mantles for them. Pyrrha and Yang smiled as the cold was leaving them, and when Jaune was about to talk he was tackled on the ground by several blonde haired girls. As the boy tried to escape the hugs and kisses of his sisters, his parents approached.

"Welcome back, everyone." Michael Arc said first, and they exchanged greetings.

"Come on in, you must be freezing here! Let's go to the dining room so we can have some warm breakfast." Sara Arc said, with Melody, the little fox Faunus girl they adopted in her arms.

Five of seven Arc sisters basically carried Jaune to the dining room, all talking at the same time, and the knight barely being able to answer anything. Noir was already by Ruby's side, the duo doing thumb wrestling as their rivalry was strong. Dia grabbed Yang and Pyrrha's arms, giving the girls knowing looks and smiles, while the rest happily followed the big group. Soon they were in a big room with a large table, where many hot foods waited for them, two fireplaces in each side of the room lit, warming the place and giving a homey filling to the big space.

Sara and Michael sat in the head of the table. The Arc sisters sat on one side, with Melody on Maika's lap, and the Beacon students on the other side, including Jaune. They ate and talked about Beacon and the spring break trips till that very moment.

"I need to pay Taiyang a visit." Sara commented with a smile after they finished recounting their visits, but her eyes showed clear murder intent.

"Come on, love, you know that big cat will accept our son sooner than later. Besides, look how our son is happy with his girlfriends." Michael gave a proud nod to them, making Jaune blush.

"Mia is happy for you, lil bro. Mia knew Mia's computer was right determining Pyrrha and Yang was compatible with you. Making you and Pyrrha's partners was a good idea." The computer geek of the Arc sisters stated proudly, and Jaune groaned.

"I knew you had something to do with it." He commented as he ate a piece of bread.

"Wait, aren't those pairings random?" Blake asked and the Arc sisters laughed.

"Of course not. Those launching pads will launch you all closer to those the staff thought would make better pairings, so we just messed with them a little to pair Jaune and Pyrrha." Mia kept explaining while the teens looked at her in shock. "Yang was the other option but we got afraid she would be too energetic for our brother."

"So, are you saying we would be paired differently if not for you?" Weiss wondered, and Ruby gave her a sad puppy eyes. "Yes, Ruby, I am happy now to have you as a partner."

"YAY!" She celebrated by hugging the heiress, she hiding her happiness by making a grumpy face.

"I am still surprised you three ended up together like that." Maika commented with a caring smile. "Are you three happy?"

"Maika, that is not the question we should be making. The right question is: who of you will take our lil bro v-card?" Micaela asked bluntly, making many gag on their food or spill their drink. "I bet on Yang?"

"SIS!" Jaune protested, and was promptly ignored.

"I bet fifty on Pyrrha." Chia added at the teasing.

"Pfft, silly Arc girls, Jaune-Jaune lost that card before everyone else."

Silence filled the room immediately after Nora's comment. Any nearby employee disappeared from the room, as did Michael. The seven sisters plus their mother slowly turned their stare at a very nervous Jaune, that would have made a great escape too if his girlfriends didn't held him in place. The rest of the Beacon students failed to escape as the doors slammed shut by Chia's telekinetic semblance.

"Funny, for a moment I heard that someone we don't know about stole my brother's purity…" Chia commented with unfocused eyes.

"That isn't possible, Mia have being tracking our brother's movements closely!" Mia protested, but Jaune's face made clear of the truth.

"Jaune, I won't pry on your private life. Just tell me we won't be surprised with your children." Sara asked, trying to keep a level head, but internally really wanting to meet whoever was that Jaune slept with..

"No, mom, I used protection." He said unwilling, causing the sisters to stare at him again.

"WHO WHEN HOW?" The Arc sisters started sprouting at the same time.

"Son, are you sure I won't be a grandmother yet?" Sara asked again, giving her son a concerned look.

"Yes, mom! No blonde kittens around the castle!"

There was a long moment of silence at the table. Then every head at the table except Jaune's moved in the direction of the only cat Faunus present at the table. It took a few seconds for Blake to understand what they were thinking.

"Jaune, you better fix this ASAP or you won't give your parents grandchildren anyway." She hissed at his friend and Jaune groaned loudly.

"It wasn't with Blake! It was in navy school with the only girl at my class!" He shouted and there was another awkward silence.

"Mia, didn't you messed with their computers to make sure his class only had boys?" Chia questioned her sister.

"Mia did, and Mia never fails when computers are involved!" The older sister defended herself and Jaune groaned again.

"I should have suspected it was weird Aqua was the only girl in my class… You know you put the poor girl in a lot of stress being the only girl AND only Faunus in my class? That is how we become friends, me the skinny guy that couldn't keep up with the exercises and the girl everyone was giving a hard time for being who she was. Then, last year at school, we were at the survival test, alone in an island, it was raining, we were cold, scared and things happened." He explained and they all nodded a little.

"But, Mia…" Jaune cut her sister.

"Aqua ticked the wrong box in the sheet; they fixed it after the fact."

"Oh… And the two of you…"

"Friends, still." He opened his scroll and showed him in the white uniform on graduation day, saluting the camera with a beautiful girl in a female uniform by his side. She had blue aquamarine eyes and hair with tanned skin, and her tail was showing behind her skirt. After that he showed a second picture of the girl, this time her ears showing over her short hair, and she was in a big tourist ship with a tall boy by her side, grinning. The picture had a caption where they could read 'I am a captain! I am a captain!' "Aqua always wanted to command her own ship, and she makes tours over the fjords in the north. This boy is her fiancé now."

"And…" Chia was about to say. Jaune stared down her in a way his family rarely saw before, and his friends were seeing for the first time.

"Enough." His tone of voice was surprisingly commanding, like he was way older than his true age. "I didn't want to tell any of you because you all are too protective of me. I do not regret what I did, I was careful, and we are friends. Just friends. So, can we drop this issue before we give Weiss an aneurism?"

There was a new awkward moment of silence, though the heiress mouthed a small thank you towards Jaune, Blake sighed relieved (and now she was having to hide admiration over Jaune's being so close to a Faunus) and the rest just tried to process that information. Until Melody stretched her little arms towards Jaune and giggled.

"JauJau!" She spoke, generating a series of 'aws' from the table. Jaune got up and took her baby sister from Maika, making the small Fox baby laugh happily. With that the mood lightened and the employees plus Jaune's father returned.

"So, about room assignments…" Michael started as like nothing happened. "We have a record number of tourists these years, so all guest rooms are occupied, including the old War Room you guys usually use. Are you all OK with sharing rooms with our daughters?"

"As long as it is not near Nora and Ren." Weiss said giving an accusing stare at the two. Ren looked away while Nora giggled.

"Ah, Jaune asked if we could find a room for them. It is rather small but you two will have privacy."

"Thanks, Mr. Arc." Ren finally was able to speak something while Nora was beaming with energy.

"Red and White will stay with us, right girls?" Noir sated and Savannah and Dia agreed, and they high fived her new roommates.

"Good, so, Blake, how about Chia and Micaela room?"

"Mica, if you and the kitten started talking about THAT, I will murder you in your sleep." Chia threatened while Micaela feigned shock.

"About what?" Ruby questioned innocently.

"HISTORY!" The two girls said at the same time.

"So, that leaves Jaune and his girlfriends. You three can fit in your old room, son." Jaune just nodded but Yang and Pyrrha glowed in happiness about it.

"I bet you are happy your old bed is extra strong, eh bro?" Micaela said while wiggling her eyebrows, making everyone at the table that could understand that uncomfortable. Maika slapped the back of her head.

…

Jaune stared at his old room in silence.

The big bed opposite to the fireplace, the shelf were many books telling tales of heroes and comics stood, the table with many of his old drabbles and sketches. Many paintings of the Arc heroes hang around, as well as many pictures of his family. The room had its own ample bathroom and a big holo-TV plugged to all types of game consoles. Yet he seemed sad, and that caught the eyes of his girlfriends. Pyrrha held his hand gently.

"Aren't you happy being in your room?"

"Half of my childhood was spent here, dreaming of becoming a hero yet held back because my heart wasn't like everyone else's. This room to me wasn't as much about nostalgic memories as it is a reminder of how my dreams weren't supposed to happen."

Yang and Pyrrha hugged him tight, and that proved too much for the boy, and he cried a little as the two girls gently sat him in the bed and snuggled him. As he calmed down, the blonde girl gave him a comforting kiss at first, then a passionate one.

"We will just have to create nice memories here, lover boy. What do you say?" The brawler said with a seductive smile, making the boy blush. Pyrrha also kissed him and gave him the same smile.

"You have us now, Jaune." That made the boy smile and hug his loved ones tight again.

"Yeah, I am one luck guy. Now, what do you say about hitting the stores and buying you two some warm clothes? I don't want my sunshine and my Pyr freezing." They answered by laying him down on the bed and kissing and caressing each other.

"Later… I really want to create some memories now…" Pyrrha spoke softly, kissing his cheek.

"BIG BRO!" the door opened suddenly, prompting the three teens to straight up as Dia entered the room with two outfits under one arm and some papers under another. "I brought some warm sleep wear for your girlfriends."

They laughed a little as Dia gave them two onesies, a fox one for Pyrrha and a bear one for Yang. They found it incredible dorky, but so sweet that they accepted them. Dia gave them a copy of a script, where 'Sleeping Beauty for Modern Audiences by Dia Arc' was written.

"Tell me I won't be the princess this year." Jaune half-joked to his sister.

"No, silly, you are the prince this year. I was hoping Pyrrha and Yang would be the princesses."

"Wait, us?" The two girls said at the same time.

"Yep. I already convinced the rest of you all to participate. Oh, it will be on ice, so I recommend you two to train skating. The play is in six days, the day after the bonfire. Oh, and Jauney, dad said to remember you we have that this year." Jaune smirked and nodded as he little sister left, while the two girls looked at him questioning. He gave them a teasing smile.

"It will be a surprise, it is a family thing, but it will be funny."

"Very well. Since the mood is not here anymore, let's go shopping. But you owe us a good time, Jaune 'Miles' Arc. And don't think we won't take it." Pyrrha said with a playful smirk.

"Because tonight, we won't let you sleep so easily, darling." Yang whispered on his ears, make him shiver.

…

The town was bursting with people, despite the snowy spring. As Chia said, the town that usually house two thousand or so people was now with the same number of tourists, and they expected another thousand people in the three last days of the week when the special events were supposed to take place. Jaune and his family kept tight lipped about the first one despite the curiosity of everyone one, but now the knight, the brawler and the champion were busy with shopping.

Pyrrha bought a warm coat lined inside with faux fur, and finally felt like the cold was not a problem anymore. She left her hair flow free as to cover most of her neck and ears. Yang was wearing a wooly bonnet, scarf and a long trench coat. Jaune itself was using much lighter winter attire, as he was used to the cold. The trio sat at a restaurant to eat.

"So, plans for the afternoon?" Yang questioned as she drunk some hot wine after they finished their meal.

"We join the others in the lake for some ice skating after we drop your bags home." Jaune said as he looked at the dozen bags they had. "You two know we can always come to shopping another day?"

"We do, that is why we are buying little today." Pyrrha said with a wink.

"I had to ask." They laughed and talked a little more before a familiar voice caught their attention.

"I can't believe it was true." They turned around to see Sun and Neptune approaching, the monkey Faunus wearing so many clothes that he looked like a ball with a tail.

"I told you Jaune could do it." Neptune affirmed to Sun, before stretching a hand and receiving a lien card from the Faunus boy. "Congratulations to you all, by the way."

"Hey guys, what a surprise seeing you here. Please, take a sit." Jaune offered and the two boys joined them.

"Thanks. When we heard the rumors I couldn't believe it. Even after P-money here made that public statement I was sure you all were pranking everyone." Sun explained as he tried to adjust himself on the chair.

"And I told you Pyrrha would never joke like that." Neptune stated.

"And I would?" Yang asked and the four teens stared at her. "Yeah, I would, but not this time."

"Cool. Hey, Jaune, what the hell will happen in a few days? Every Arc in this town just smiles and walks away when we ask. The best we could get is some special event that happens in every seven years. And there is that wooden tower they are building in the pastures. I am sure it is taller than Beacon by now." Sun asked and the girls stared at Jaune, which just smirked back at them.

"It is a surprise, you will like it, I swear. The wooden tower will be a bonfire."

"Better we do. And a bonfire that size? Are we getting rid of the snow this way? Good because I am freezing. Is the gang all here, by the way?" They nodded to Sun and he smiled. "Awesome!"

"Well, we will leave you three on your date and try to find the others. Bye guys." The duo left and the three lovers laughed at Sun lame attempts of walking around with too much clothing.

"You know, we might as well get…" Jaune couldn't finish the sentence as he felt two feet caressing his legs.

"Or we could go back to your room and have some fun." Pyrrha said first, surprising the knight and making him blush madly. Not that he was against the idea at all. He was about to answer when his scroll ringed. "Hello?"

" _Bro, no going back home to have fun with your girls. Dia is really waiting for you to show up here at the lake so we can train for the play."_ It was Mia's voice, and Jaune groaned.

"Are you spying on us again?" He questioned, and they could hear an evil laugh.

" _You talk like Mia ever stops spying on you. Now, come here or I will tell Dia her beloved brother ditched her."_

…

Jaune sprawled tired on his bed later that night. Dia forced everyone to learn to properly skate for her play, and no one had the courage to tell her otherwise, especially when she pouted, and even worse when Ruby pouted together with his sister. In the end they spent all afternoon at the frozen lake. They had lots of fun, and it was hilarious seem Sun trying to ice skate, as his sister enrolled the two boys for her play. They had dinner at the castle, were more chaos ensued; something he was surprised he just considered the normal state of affairs for his family and friends.

"Ah, I needed that bath." Yang said as she left the bathroom, drying her luscious blonde hair with a white towel. "Who could know ice skating could make you sweat?"

"It is what happens when we play catch for an hour." Jaune answered with a smile. "Well, since you and Pyr are already clean and smelling like flowers, I think I should do the same."

"Wait!" He turned to see Pyrrha blushing and fidgeting a little. "Do you… still have your Navy uniform?"

"Oh, yes, it is in the closet. I should take it back to Beacon for when we have any costumed party." Jaune stated with a smile.

"Would you… mind wearing it for us? Just tonight?" She asked shyly, making Jaune wide his eyes and Yang stare at Pyrrha with surprise.

"Eh, sure, everything for my love." With that Jaune retrieved the white attire from the closet and disappeared inside the bathroom.

"I would never, ever expect the champion of Mistral would have a thing for uniforms…" Yang commented with a smirk, making Pyrrha blush hard. Yang smiled and checked the door to make sure it was locked.

"We don't want any interruptions, do we?" They laughed a little and winked at each other.

"And guess what the Arc sister left us?" Pyrrha showed a small, colorful box of condoms left at the desk.

…

Jaune came out of the bathroom wearing the wait officer uniform from the Atlas Navy, hat and all, and Pyrrha was taken aback as how handsome her boyfriend looked in one. She felt incredible hot and had to contain her desire to jump on him as she absorbed the sight with her emerald eyes. Yang was fairing just a little better, but she had to admit the knight also played the role of a captain very well.

The Spartan got up and approached the boy, gently putting her hands in his chest, feeling his uniform. It was clear that the white jacket now was a bit small for him, as she felt his pectoral muscles through it. She looked at his eyes and started kissing, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her hands on his hair. As they got more passionate about the kissing, she pushed him at the bed.

Synchronized, Pyrrha and Yang removed their clothes, slowly, and giving the boy good looks of their breasts, their perfect round butts and long, shapely legs. Soon the girls were just in underwear, lacy ones they choose just for that occasion, taking the knight's breath away.

"You look hot, Jauney." Yang started with a seductive voice, slowly helping him out of the uniform.

"Not as hot as you two…" He almost whispered, and as they took him out of his jacket and t-shirt, exposing his chest to them. Feeling it was not fair, he undid their bras and then pushed them closer to him, while one hand landed in each of the girls's butts, making them blush and yelp a little.

"Bad boy. We were just going to sleep." Yang teased, whispering in his ear. Jaune answered by kissing her, using his tongue against her.

"Do any of us really want to sleep tonight?" He asked with a smirk. He was answered as Pyrrha slowly start to remove his pants, her green eyes looking with hunger at him.

"Naughty Jaune. I think we need to teach you a thing or two…"

With that, Yang got up and turned off the lights, the room now lit only by the fireplace. As she joined her lovers, they smiled at each other.

…

 **A.N. :3**


	18. Red VS Blue

The next day started late for the trio.

Jaune was the first to wake up and found himself in an unusual but pleasant situation. Yang hugged his head against her ample breasts, and the knight liked the soft sensation against his ear and cheek. Meanwhile Pyrrha was sleeping on his chest, her naked form against him. The boy just relaxed and closed his eyes, hoping it would take a little bit longer for his family or friends come after them.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yang asked him as she woke soon after him, but just pressed her chest more against him and caressed his hair.

"Plenty. How about you?" He asked back, and she just sighed joyfully and smiled. "Well, I don't know how late it is, but I think we should wake up."

"Noooo…." Yang whispered, making the boy smile more as he gently shook Pyrrha.

"Five more minutes…" she almost begged as she snuggled on Jaune.

"Really, darling, can't we just stay here all day?" the blonde girl suggested, her voiced laced in honey, and Jaune was about to answer when some knocks were heard at the door.

"Jauney, I know you might be very cozy with your girls right now, but it is almost lunch time and mom don't want you three to spend all day doing snu-snu. We already had trouble forcing Nora and Ren out of their room; don't make us throw smoke grenades on your chimney too!" Maika stated and the three teens gave a hearty laugh about that.

"OK, sis, we will get ready and meet at the dining room."

"You have twenty minutes before the grenades." Maika said and they heard her steps as she was gone.

"She is serious, you know." Jaune said as he had to force the two girls up. They answered by pushing him down and triple kissing.

"Jaune, you were great last night… I never imagined my first time would feel so good…" Pyrrha said blushing madly at the memory.

"I didn't hurt either of you, I hope…" Jaune said as once again he forced them up. He really didn't want to be smoked.

"You were very gently… then very, very strong." Yang teased whispering in his ears. "Surprised it was my first time?"

"I actually didn't stop to think about it. I am with both of you, so it never mattered to me, really." He said receiving a new round of kisses and lovely glances from them. "OK, let's get a bath and join the rest of them before they smoke us out."

"Jaune boy, did you suggested we three bath together?" Yang said with a pink tint in her cheeks.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" The girls immediately dragged him inside the bathroom.

…

The trio found everyone waiting for them and took their seats on the table, ignoring the knowing looks from most of them. After all, the three were kind of glowing that ending of morning. Nora also seemed chipper than usual as she talked about her last wild dream. Ren, on the other hand seemed completely out of energy as he barely could keep himself awake. The only reason Micaela wasn't mocking them was the menacing glares Sara was giving her.

"Jaune?" Ren murmured.

"Yes, Ren?"

"How aren't you tired?"

"Large amounts of Aura, my friend."Jaune stated proudly, making Pyrrha blush madly and Yang wiggle her eyebrows, prompting either shock or giggles from the table.

"Oh for heaven's sake! We don't need to know anything about this!" Weiss prompted complained, supported by Savannah.

"Talk about yourself, I need all the details possible, for… reasons." Micaela finally said, being promptly slapped in the back of the head by Maika.

"Not at the table, children. Ren, drink this." Sara gave a big pint to the green clad boy with some type of beverage inside.

"Eggnog?" He questioned.

"Old Arc recipe. It will recover your energy. I don't want you dying on us." She explained, and the boy looked at his girlfriend full of energy before gulping it down, prompting a series of laughs and amused stares.

…

"That is one big bonfire, big bro." Ruby stated to her honorary brother as they practiced the ice skating for Dia's play.

The bonfire now towered over the tallest buildings in the town, and could be seem from practically anywhere, and it wasn't even complete yet. The Beacon teens and Arc sisters stopped to look at it.

"We will go for more than a hundred meters this year." Savannah stated proudly. "By the way, it is traditional to write your worries on a piece of paper so the fire can take them away."

"Cool! But, isn't that thing a little dangerous?" Ruby pointed out the fact that burning towns of old wood was not exactly usual.

"Only if you stay too close." The Arc girl explained.

"Considering the size of that thing, didn't it make it too close to… everywhere? Look at how big that thing is." Ruby questioned before Micaela decided it was the inappropriate moment to chime in.

"Talking about big things, hey Nora, how big he is?"

"Oh it is this…" She couldn't finish the sentence as Ren put a hand on her mouth and held her own hands with another.

"Nora, no telling people private matters."

"OK, Renny."

"You two are no fun. Hey, Yang, how's my brother?" Micaela shouted, prompting Pyrrha to blush a darker red than her hair, Jaune to have a coughing fit and Yang to smirk.

"Oh, let's just say it is as big as his Aura AND his enthusiasm." The brawler said, prompting many funny reactions from her friends, from surprise, admiration, curiosity and of course…

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Savannah and Weiss yelled in indignation before skating away of the group.

…

The rest of the day was an alternation between teasing Ren and Jaune, having fun and causing general havoc along the way. It was really hard to stop Nora when she had jealousy fits, and more than once they needed to safe some poor girl of her hammer, or make Ruby stop going to great lengths to acquire her favorite snack, including grand theft cookies. Things only got worse once the Arc sisters also started to participate in the situation. It got to the point Jaune's father grounded everyone in the castle.

"At least he didn't force us in separate rooms." Pyrrha lamented as she put the onesie Dia gave her. It was incredible comfy and warm, and now she understood why Jaune liked them.

"Nora would have an attack of fury if anyone tried to separate her from Ren." Yang added as she also felt incredible nice inside her own onesie. "I don't think I can sleep with anything else from now one, unless naked."

"I approve of that. You two look very cute on them, and you wear it better than I ever could." Jaune added as he lay on the bed. The two girls soon joined him. Pyrrha playfully bit his neck, surprising him. "Hey!"

"Shhh…. We are going to eat a little wabbit." Yang said as she turned the lights down.

…

Yang and Pyrrha woke the next day hugging each other, but no sign of Jaune anywhere. They got up and dressed up to meet their friends at the dining room for breakfast, but no signs of the knight or his family there too.

"In fact, I am yet to see any member of the Arc family around. It is like anyone with Arc as a last name simple went somewhere else." Weiss stated as they ate breakfast.

"I saw some of them going into the underground rooms of the castle. I couldn't follow them and when I asked they said it is just a family meeting to plan the events of tomorrow." Blake said and they started speculating what was going to happen when they received a message from the blonde boy. "Speaking of the devil… 'The family meeting will take all day, so go ahead and enjoy the day at the city'."

"I don't feel like going out without him. And here is way warmer." Pyrrha stated, and their scrolls beeped again. "Things tend to get messy at family meetings. It is like a hundred Noras in a small room. Do not stay, go to the city."

"I am pretty sure he is exaggerating." Weiss added, when the castle started shaking. It lasted just a few seconds. "On the other hand, I still have some things to buy."

…

They met with Neptune and Sun, and curiosity was aplenty. Literally all members of the big Arc family disappeared, and every single tourist was asking what happened. The rest of Arctown citizens refused to provide any information, and as the afternoon drew near, no other topic was as discussed as the disappearance of a quarter of the town's population. Things were heating up so much at that point, and two girls in special were unable to wait anymore.

"Ruby, I am going find my Jaune. I don't care he is with his family, I haven't heard of him the whole day!" Pyrrha affirmed as she and Yang wanted to break inside the Arc castle and find their boyfriend.

"I know, I am worried too! But going blind is worse!" The redhead reaper explained.

"Yeah, they probably are just discussing politics or something; it is not like they are planning marrying Jaune to someone." Sun stated, prompting to both girl looking at her in shock. Yang even flamed her hair and got her eyes red.

"DAMN IT, SUN!" Blake yelled as they had to physically hold the two girls. An all-out fight didn't ensue because the loud sound of trumpets and horns could be heard from the entire city.

As soon as the sound stopped, red and blue flags with the Arc crescents were put in the front of the houses and shops, and everyone got on the streets. The Beacon teenagers followed, and from the Arc castle they saw a parade. Savannah carried the traditional Arc flag, followed by her parents. By their left, Noir carried a blue flag, Jaune behind her wearing his armor, but with blue clothes underneath, and a fancy fur cape, mostly blue with the edges in white. By their right, Dia carried a red flag, and Maika walked behind her with a cape similar to Jaune's, but red. The rest of the family wore simpler red and blue capes, blues behind Jaune and reds behind Maika.

The parade walked to the tower center, and Michael Arc took place in the bandstand located at the center of the round plaza of the town, with Maika and Jaune by his side. The Arc family stood around them, but blues and reds separated. After a few minutes as everyone in the town agglomerated around them, Michael started speaking.

"Family, friends, visitors, loved ones! Seventy seven years ago, my grandfather and his brother got into a disagreement. This disagreement broke this very town, this family, in half. For seven years the two sides fought a bitter battle that divided friends, siblings, couples. Until in one final fight, the two brothers united again, and the town and the family become whole again. Tomorrow, we remember those dark days by enacting a battle. It will be the tenth Battle of Red and Blue. And we would like to invite you all to participate. In the fields near the bonfire, we erected two fortresses, where the red and blue flags will stand. My eldest daughter Maika will lead the red army, while my son Jaune will fight for the blues. Everyone wanting to participate shall receive a cape and pled allegiance to their respective color. Tomorrow, at the battle, losing this cape will mean defeat, and if the flag is lost or your leader is defeated, the whole army is defeated. And your weapon for this tenth battle will be… snow."

There was a moment of pregnant silence at first, before the inhabitants of the town started talking and pledging their allegiance over one general or another. Then they started to provoke it side, and some sung many old songs about the battle to come, enticing the tourists to do the same and a sea of blue and red formed on each side of the plaza.

"If Goldie is blue, this means I am red! I even have my own cape!" Ruby shouted happily.

"Well, since the tradition says we need to divide family and friends, I will stand by Arc. Sorry partner, but he is the tactician after all, meaning I will be on the winning side." Weiss answered with a smirk as she walked to get her blue cape.

"Uh, that was a real surprise. So, Neptune, red or blue?" Sun asked, and Neptune already had a blue cape.

"It goes with the hair." He explained and Sun nodded in agreement before going get his red cape.

"Ren, I am going red, and you go with blue leader. Until tomorrow, we are enemies!" Nora proud said as she got to get a red cape, her boyfriend perfectly fine with a day off Nora's rather energetic passion.

"So, Yang, you are going with your boyfriend or will you go against him?" Blake wondered and the brawler smirked.

"Since my sister is already in the red team, it means I will go blue. So, Bella, cladding yourself in red?" Blake nodded and walked to grab her red cape. "And how about… Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha stood there, conflicted. Her boyfriend and partner was the leader of the blue army, and she wanted nothing more than be by his side as she have being since they met. But the tradition was about putting people in opposite sides. She already had a friend in the blue army, and now her girlfriend and boyfriend where there. So she was supposed to go red. Yet the thought of going against Jaune pained her.

"Pyrrha?" A concerned Yang talked again, snapping the champion from her thoughts.

"I… can't…"

"You can't what?" Yang asked as she held her girlfriend's hands.

"Jaune… I can't go against him…"

"So don't." They turned to see a smiling Sara Arc approaching them with blue capes. "There is only one tradition the Arc family have never broke at least once, and it is our tradition in breaking traditions. Go stand by your beloved side, girls. You can always go against him another time, maybe when you three inevitable had some argument."

Pyrrha's face glowed at the comments, and she proudly put her blue cape before going to stand by the blonde knight side, with Yang following sooner. It took a few minutes before the commotion ended, and Michael Arc started talking again when everyone had their own teams.

"Tomorrow we wake before sunrise and meet at the battlefield. Breakfast will be served free for anyone participating in the field. We also built stands for anyone wanting to watch the battle. I wish both armies luck tomorrow, and a fair fight. That the best army wins." He finished, and Jaune Spoke loud and clear just after.

"Who's the best team?"

"BLUE!" They all yelled back, and Maika smirked at her brother. If he was going to rally up his team, so would she.

"Reds, will we fight for victory or defeat?" She shouted.

"VICTORY!" They shouted back.

The two armies separated their ways, singing old songs led by the Arc members, mostly saying how they would trash the opposing team. It was not a mean thing, and it was done in good nature, everyone excited for the events of the next day.

…

When the Arcs said they built ice fortress, they meant real sized fortresses. The two ice buildings were perfectly square, with ten meter tall walls and two wooden doors at the front and one at the back, and it was big enough to house the hundreds of volunteer 'soldiers' for the day's big event, as they ate breakfast under the cold of the still dark morning to heat up. In the middle of the blue fortress, Jaune was with his family and friends planning the attack. He got Neptune, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, Weiss, Mia, Micaela and Noir at his side. His parents and Savannah were going neutral and act as judges over the event.

"So, how many people we have?" He asked, and Noir grinned proudly.

"A luck number, 777." Jaune laughed a little over the coincidental number. "We believe we might have superiority in numbers."

"Good, good. Yang, chose seventy people to defend the flag, with Blake at Maika's side, I bet they will try to sneak in."

"Aye aye, captain!" She said with a smirk.

"Pyrrha, can I count with you to lead the main attack force?"

"I will do my best."

"Mica, no reason we can't be sneak too. I will let you and Noir handle that." The two Arc sisters made mock salutes and laughed. "Now we wait."

…

The sun slowly showed its face, and with that the two armies got ready, one side clad in blue and another in red. They all waited, for a sign that wasn't determined yet. Jaune could see his sister Maika also standing at the ice wall of her fortress. At the front, he could see that his other sister Chia was leading the main force. Yet both sides waited for the sign to start. At the right, almost everyone from the city were sitting on the stands, many Dust powered heaters keeping them warm.

The first sign was the blow of a horn.

The second was two rockets flaring from both sides of the fields, leaving blue and red smoke.

"CHARGE!" Jaune ordered, and Pyrrha followed his command. The red army followed suit, and soon many snowballs were thrown at each other sides while they approached each other in an attempt to take their capes. There was much yelling and shouting, and soon the air was filled with white projectiles.

…

"I see the flag. Didn't expect blonde to let it in a place that makes so easy to steal." Sun commented to Blake as they and a few others sneaked behind the fortress.

"Let's be careful, Jaune is not the type to leave holes in his plans."

"Dunno, people in love tend to forget important things like a flag. Let's grab this one and rush back to our fortress, I am freezing here." Sun said as he rushed to take the flag, promptly to be buried in hundreds of snowballs.

"Sheesh, Bella, you missed me that much?" Yang singed as she approached with the flag's bodyguards. Neptune immediately took Sun's cape. "And now we have first kill."

"It doesn't matter, Yang. Last kill is what counts." Blake smirked before their squads engaged in fighting.

…

"Why are we here?"

"Tucker, I said to you before, we needed a vacation. Besides, they offered free food."

"Oh yeah, free food is great, and they make a mean hot chocolate."

"Is that all you two can think of, food?"

"Carolina, you really need to get that stick out of your ass."

"I know what you can stick in it. Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

"Tucker, another one of those and I swear I will throw you at that bonfire tonight."

"Can you two stop, here they come! Damn, hitting people with snowballs is hard!"

"It is your aim that sucks, Church."

"I GOT ONE!"

"DAMN IT, CABOOSE! I AM AT YOUR SIDE!"

…

"Damn those blues, they are everywhere!"

"Sarge, wouldn't be better if we where there helping our side?"

"That is what they expect us to do, Simmons. And that is why we won't do that."

"This is a plan I can get behind."

"Of course you would, Grif."

"Our plan is simple, we wait then come to us, then we hide behind Grif, and as he sacrifice himself to protect us we achieve victory!"

"This is a plan I can get behind."

"Of course you would, Simmons."

"Estoy cercado de palermas."

…

The snowball war carried on for the whole day, and slowly the numbers on both side started to dwindle. Sun and Neptune were the firsts to fall. But soon the tent mounted to get the defeated soldiers had more people than the ones still in the fight. The afternoon was approaching and Jaune stared at his army, now less than half its original size as they took a break. He knew if that kept going, the chance for victory would slip away.

"So, who we lost already?" He asked Pyrrha.

"Neptune, Noir and Mia. On the other hand we got Chia, Ruby and Sun. We also lost four hundred of our people."

"Suggestions?"

"I say we go out with a Yang!" There was a general groaning at the table.

"Actually, that is exactly what we will do. We have our heavy hitter here, so instead of sitting with the flag, we force them to confront us in the open field. Are you all with me?"

"Of course, Jaune. We trust you." Ren stated with a smile.

"All right, size everyone, we march in fifteen."

…

"Lil bro won't sit and wait. He will pull everyone on their feet and come to us. Staying inside is losing the battle."

"Are you sure that is how we want to do it, Maika? He is very clever." Blake recognized that Jaune was a great general, and only Maika's deep knowledge of her own brother kept them from defeat.

"He is, but so am I. He will protect his girlfriends and they will protect him. Defeating the enemy leader also means victory. So while we kept attacking them, I will count on you to take their flag."

"Understood." Blake said with a smile.

…

The two arms stood fully at front of each other. The flags were brought to the battlefield, behind their valiant generals. Everyone was tired, cold and wishing nothing more than to go home. Except for one thing.

They wished victory.

Jaune looked at his people and smile. They didn't need any words of encouragement. They fought together, they withstand together. Victory or defeat would be tasted together. So he just shouted as he grabbed some snowballs and ran towards the enemy arm, soon followed by his friends, family and the remaining of his army.

Maika could only feel proud of his brother. It was clearly he had grown, and now the term 'general' didn't felt like a mockery as she saw how he was eagerly followed by his own army and she suppressed a tear of pride and happiness. She was proud of him, but she wanted to win too, so she also shouted to her army and everyone rushed into battle.

The battle that followed would enter the story of Arctown, of snowball wars and probably of Remnant as one of the most epic moments to have ever happened there.

…

"I can't believe after all that it ended in a draw!" Sun complained as they all sat under a huge tent erected after the war. Everyone was invited to free food and drinks for the rest of the night as they waited for midnight when the bonfire would be lit. So many long tables were set, and there was many barrels of beer and wine, plus all types of hot foods being served.

"You tell me. After all this, I hope to have some kind of sudden death dispute." Neptune chimed in as he ate his warm soup. The teens stopped eating to see the Arcs laughing.

"In seventy years, there wasn't being a single winner of this dispute." Micaela explained, receiving an incredulous look from everyone.

"Seven years ago, we had a mud fight. It ended with both dad and mom, the generals at that time knocked out. And before that it was a tomato fight, and it ended when an Atlas bullhead thought there was some type of slaughter happening." Maika added, and they laughed at it a bit.

"So, getting no winners is kind of a tradition of yours…" Ruby said and they nodded. "I can't wait for the next one!"

"You are all invited, of course." Jaune said as he pampered his girlfriends with hot food. "But next year, I will be in the winning side."

"Only if we end up in the same side, brother." Maika added with a wink.

"So, that was what that family meeting was about? I thought it was something serious." Weiss chimed in and the Arcs looked at her seriously.

"This is serious, snow angel. Though this time, it was quite civil." Micaela wondered.

"Yeah, dad cried only twice, mom needed to stare everyone into submission only once and he only had fourteen fisticuffs. And no one ended up in the hospital!" Mia chirped way too happily about it.

The rest of the night had gone as expected, full of fun, singing (even Weiss sang, and the seven Arc sisters did an impressive idol routine. Jaune proved to be very skilled with a guitar, impressing Yang in special), eating and maybe too much drinking, if the innumerous fights were a sign of anything. Most ended with more drinking and eating, except if someone messed with Yang, what would make the night end early to anyone stupid enough to do that.

Soon midnight approached, and once again Michael Arc got up one of the tables to speak.

"Thanks everyone for coming here, and making this one of the most unforgettable Red vs. Blue wars ever. Now, in a few minutes we are going to burn down the biggest thing ever erected in Arctown…"

"That is what she said! Bow-chicka-bow-OUCH!"

"Sorry, please continue." A feminine voice weirdly similar to Pyrrha's said.

"OK… So, I invite you all once again to watch one of the oldest traditions on out town, own that spam a thousand years!"

…

The chilly night soon saw an atypical event happening.

That year, to celebrate the 70 years of Red vs Blue battles, seventy drones were equipped with emergency torches. The drones were remotely controlled mostly by young Arc children, the exception that year made for Ruby as an honorary Arc. The drones flew and midway their torches were lit, making it like giant fireflies flew towards the bonfire.

As the first drones flew by the stack of wood, they dropped their churches in the middle of it, and immediately the bonfire started to get on fire, to the delight of the tourists. But then they got surprised as fireworks started from inside the bonfire, creating a cascade of blue and red sparkles before turning white, giving the impression of a fiery tree in the middle of the field. They all watched in amusement as the light turned night in day, and the heat of the gigantic bonfire pushed the cold spring away for a while.

…

"For fucks sake, Michael!"

"James, can you calm down? I still don't know why the Atlas army rushed here over a bonfire anyway. It is not like we don't do this every year." Jaune's father tried to calm down James Ironwood, as he arrived in three flying warships.

"That could be seem miles away, in fact, people thought either Arctown was on fire or that your clan finally created some type of weapon of mass destruction!"

"James, I have nine children, I don't need weapons of mass destruction."

"Thankfully. Honestly, sometimes I think Atlas should grant your town full autonomy…"

"Oh, the Arc Kingdom sounds so much better than Arctown!" Sara playfully said.

"Then I remember someone needs to keep an eye on your family. And I hoped you would tone down your family antics."

"Come on, it is not that bad."

"It is just March and this is the third time someone call me thinking your family is about to doom us all."

"See? Just three times!"

..

 **A.N.: Next chapter will be a little different from usual. ^^**


	19. Sleeping Beauty (for modern audiences)

There was celebration in the Kingdom, as after many years the king and the Queen conceived a baby, a little girl they named Pyrrha. And a big party was to be held in the castle that night, with guests from every friendly kingdom coming to greet the royal family and leave a gift to the young princess. As the king and the queen greeted each guest, soon three special ones arrived, and there was much rejoicing.

"The fairies of the seasons are here!" the blue haired herald announced, and after him came three ageless fairies with their colorful wings and dresses.

The first one was Nora of Autumn, and she spun happily as she approached the princess in her cradle, smiling and giggling.

"I give you, little one, and the gift of health. You won't fall sick, and your body will develop as those of ancient Amazon warriors, so you could protect your kingdom from any enemy to come." With that Nora swirled her magic wand, and a set of armor, sword and spear rested on the feet of the cradle to symbolize her gift. Next came Ruby of Summer, and as her season, she irradiated warmth and energy.

"I give you the gift of wisdom and intelligence, as force can't solve all the problems in your way." With a swirl of her wand, a beautiful headpiece sat with the armor gifted by Nora.

The last fairy, Dia of Spring, was about to give the royal baby her gift when the doors suddenly opened with a gust of wind, and they all turned around. Coming through the door was Weiss, fairy of Winter, and she looked unhappy as she walked through the halls. Blake Belladona, captain of the guard tried to stop her advance, only to be thrown back for another gust of wind.

"Isn't it strange that all my sisters are invited to this party while I wasn't?"

"Oh, lady Weiss, I… had no idea your invite didn't arrived…" King Michael stated in an apologetic but insincere tone. Weiss looked at him and then to Queen Sara.

"Please, lady Weiss, we were just busy…"

"Yes, inviting everyone but me it seems. Have I offended your highness somehow? Have I unknowingly broken some law of sorts?" Weiss questioned, and as silence grew harder on the room she demanded an answer. "I am waiting."

"It is just… she is so little and frail, and Winter could be…" Queen Sara started, and Weiss gave a laugh, but not one of happiness.

"Harsh? Unforgiving? Maybe the word you seek is… deadly." Everyone in the room cowered in fear as Weiss emitted a fearsome aura. "So, that is why you didn't called for me, you were afraid."

"Sister, please, understand that…" Ruby started, but Weiss glared her into submission.

"My dear sister, what is to be misunderstood? That I wasn't invited to a party because my presence is considered unpleasant? But I shall not stay any longer where I am not wanted. Yet, since I came all the way from home to here, I might as well leave a present to their daughter." Weiss approached the cradle and looked at the little baby resting on it, and couldn't avoid a tiny smile. "My gift for you is that of a happy, pleasant life… until your 18th birthday. Before the day of your birthday, you will pick your little finger at the needle of a sewing wheel, and you shall sleep forever, your beauty preserved for all eternity."

With that, Weiss gave a small kiss on the baby's forehead to cast the curse, and with another gust of wind retired of the room, leaving behind the desperate royal family as they approached to see their baby. It was a cruel punishment, having to enjoy her baby girl only for eighteen years before she would sleep forever.

"Don't worry, oh queen and king, because I still am to cast my gift." Dia of Spring said as she too approached the cradle. "I can't remove this curse, but I can modify it. Oh little Pyrrha, you shall meet true love before your fate takes place. This person will come for you, and a kiss full of love will wake you back. Your kingdom also will sleep with you, and be protected by the seasons till the day come back for you to wake of your long lasting dream."

There was rejoice over her words, and hope grew anew. Yet the king felt unsure, and decided to do everything in his power to protect her princess. He immediately forbid anyone of telling the girl of the curse under penalty of exile, as he wanted her to grow up without worries, and he also banned all and any sewing wheel of the kingdom, in hopes Pyrrha would never touch one and fall under the course.

And with this, sixteen years passed.

Pyrrha grew up to be a beautiful lady, also athletic and smart, and many called her simple perfect. But she knew something was not right, she was smart, after all. They would whispers behind her back, and while Pyrrha knew those to not be badmouthing, she knew there was a secret on them. And that bothered her. One way the princess had to make her boredom go away was to hack and slash against straw dummies.

"You need to use less strength. Wasting too much energy will get you tired, use just the minimum needed." Blake, captain of the guard and Pyrrha's best friend suggested.

"But this way I am sure to kill my enemy." Pyrrha retorted, and Blake smirked.

"And then when you are too tired, any enemy left will take you down, your highness. Just use the amount needed. A head's off or a stab through the heart will have the same effect, but one uses less energy than other. Here, let's spar…"

"Captain, reports of unknown people running around the grounds!" Two blonde soldier girls said, making Blake sigh.

"I will see what this is about, your highness. So please stay here, and keep your lance and shield ready. It is probably just some lost guests as we have many of those today." With that Blake and her soldiers left Pyrrha on the training grounds. The princess sighed when she heard the sound of something heavy being dropped and turned around.

She saw a mysterious blonde boy getting up from the ground and fixed his attire. He wore a squire armor she never saw before, and carried sword and shield. She was entranced by his features for a moment, but remembering her lessons, she got readied for battle.

"Damn big stupid castle, you can't even find a nice place to hide that isn't full of people…." The blonde boy turned to see a rather menacing Pyrrha pointing a spear at him. "Damn, place's already taken. I will let you to poke straw dummies with your oversized toothpick."

"You going nowhere, intruder!" She said as she thrusted her spear against him, prompting the boy to block it with his shield.

"Intruder… Oh, no no no no, I was invited here, despite not really wanting to be here. You can call me a 'unwilling guest'." The princess answered by slashing another attack on him. "Whoa, wait lady, I have no idea who you are, but I want no harm to you!"

That shocked Pyrrha a little. She was a princess, and she knew she was famous all around, people of other kingdoms recognizing her on spot, yet that one squire apparently had never heard of her? That was unthinkable.

Until of course Blake interrupted them.

"Ah, Prince Jaune of Arc, glad to find you. Your squire here was quite uncooperative." By her said was Sun, Jaune's squire.

"Sorry, your highness, she threatened my tail."

"Prince Jaune?" Pyrrha said as she looked in disbelief. He didn't look like a prince, at least none she had met before. All of them looked sheltered and pampered, all more concerned with proper manners than with anything else. And despite being a prince, he still didn't know who she was.

"Not a problem, Sun, redhead and deadly here kept me company. I might say, Captain Blake, your guards are really well trained, though I think you need to teach them to ask questions first, skew you later." Jaune said in jest, and the captain rolled her eyes.

"Princess Pyrrha was just defending herself."

"Wait, you are the princess? They told me you was incredible beautiful, but no one mentioned you was a warrior too!" Jaune said with honest surprise and admiration, making the princess blush a little. "I expected another of those snob ones that think that birth makes them better than anyone else but you look really cool."

"Thanks, Prince Jaune…" She was able to muster.

"Cut the prince thing, at least when we are not in front of our parents." Pyrrha could only nod and blush more.

"Princess, it is time to prepare for the ball tonight. I suggest you to prepare yourself as well, Prince Jaune." Blake suggested as they left, the redhead girl still sparing some glances at Jaune.

"Hey, I think you might found a wife, Jaune, she likes you." Sun nudged Jaune's ribs.

"Come on, Sun, she barely knows me."

…

Pyrrha sighed as she escaped the ball and into the gardens. All those princes her parents wanted her to talk with were all wearing personas in order to please her, but she could see right thru them. Not a single one asked anything about her, they just kept babbling about their kingdoms riches and their own achievements, most of them either meaningless to Pyrrha or overly exaggerated.

"Trying to flee too?" She turned in surprise to see Jaune of Arc there, wearing a white and golden uniform, and looking very uncomfortable with it.

"Prince Jaune?"

"I said to drop the prince, we are equals here." He smiled, and that one sentence made Pyrrha smile back. "So, found any prince you fancy?"

"What? Oh, no, not really. They seem all… good people…"

"Yeah yeah, right. That is why you are hiding here, because they are all 'good people'." He smirked, making the princess giggle a little. "So, since we are here, why you don't tell me how such a pretty girl like you learned how to hold a spear?"

And with that Pyrrha talked with Jaune for what appeared to be hours, and this time it was a real conversation, he asking about her, she asking about him. He wasn't like the other princes, he was humble and caring. And to him, that one princess wasn't like other princesses, she was deep and intelligent. As the moon rose, feelings started forming between them.

…

Her eighteenth birthday was approaching, and Pyrrha couldn't be happier. She would finally meet with Jaune again. After their first meeting, they spent the last two years trading letters, and she was sure she loved him. She hoped he would ask her parents about marriage, and she couldn't stop humming as she walked the corridors of the castle. As she walked, a voice called her attention.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE YOU DAMNED MACHINE!" Pyrrha entered the room to see an old woman trying to make a weird machine she never saw before work.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello there. Sorry if I startled you dear. This old sewing wheel is giving way more trouble than I expected." The old lady said and Pyrrha stared at the machine she never saw before with intense curiosity. "Never saw one before?"

"No, actually… What these do?"

"It makes threads, sweetheart. I was trying to make some golden and red thread to make a gift for the princess anniversary but this old thing failed me. It is a shame I might not be able to give her a gift, and with my eyes failing me, I can't fix this damned thing." The old lady explained, and Pyrrha felt both pity and happiness over her effort.

"Maybe… Maybe I can help you?" Pyrrha offered and started to mess with the weird wooden contraption.

"Try to not get hurt, dear." The old lady said, and Pyrrha smiled.

"Oh, don't worry I tend to be very careful."

"Such nice girl. Be careful with the needle in special."

"Oh, I see, thanks for the warning."

"Princess, are you here?" They heard Blake approaching.

"I am here, captain Blake, I am helping this old lady fix her sewing machine."

"Her what?!" Blake rushed inside the room to see the banned device there, while her princess was playing with it. "Princess, get away from it!"

"Come on, Blake, it is not like OUCH!" Pyrrha looked at her finger; she punctured it in the needle of the machine. "Wait… why I am feeling so tired…"

"How dare you bring the forbidden machine into the castle?" Blake drew her sword and pointed towards the old lady. She started laughing and in a puff of smoke turned into Weiss. "YOU!"

"Thanks, captain, this was taking forever. Now, you might want to take your princess somewhere else to sleep. After all, she will sleep for a long, long time." With that the Winter fairy disappeared in another puff of smoke.

There was sadness and despair as Blake brought the princess back to her room, as she slowly drifted into the realm of dreams. Like her princess, the whole kingdom started to fall asleep, and soon everyone was in the realm of dreams, waiting that one true love would rescue them.

…

Prince Jaune couldn't wait to go to Pyrrha's kingdom for her birthday. It was just a few days away, and he hoped she would accept his marriage proposal. His parents already approved and all it needed was Pyrrha's acceptance.

"Jaune, I have bad news for you." Jaune stopped working is his private boat to stare at Sun, the monkey boy with an unusual serious expression.

"What happened?"

"Apparently a curse of sorts fell over Pyrrha's kingdom. They say everyone is dead or something like that, and that a giant hedge of thorns is now blocking access to the kingdom. Oh, and a dragon. They talk about a dragon." Sun explained and Jaune wasted no time reading his ship. "Please tell me you don't plan to go there."

"OK, I won't tell you."

"Surely you don't plan to go there to rescue Pyrrha!"

"I don't plan to, I am going to rescue her… and who the hell is Shirley? She always pops in conversations…"

"OK, your father won't forgive me, your personal squire, if I let you go alone. I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Sun, Sun, Sun… Do I ever have us in trouble?"

"Should I say the entire list or just the top ten?"

…

"This definitely belongs to the top ten." Sun complained as he was held captive in a big pirate ship.

"In my defense it is not my fault. I mean, why pirates would even bother with a small boat like ours?"

"Easy there boys. We won't hurt you, we just want ransom, and that is why you will tell me who can pay the ransom for you two." The pirate captain stated, a beautiful blonde lady with one lilac eye, the other covered in an eye patch.

"Ransom? For us?" The two boys started laughing before Jaune spoke back. "Lady, I doubt we are worth more than the boat we were riding."

"Oh, really? I found a letter from a certain Princess Pyrrha on your things, Prince Jaune of Arc."

"Oh, those… OK, look, let's cut a deal. You take us to her kingdom, and after we rescue her I will reward you." His statement made the blonde pirate laugh louder.

"Sorry, cute. I will take a certain ransom over an uncertain 'reward' any time. We are taking you back to your dad. After he pays up."

"Please, I need to rescue her!"

"You are as much of a fool as you are cute, prince. That kingdom is impregnable now, and there IS a dragon there, we saw it. Your princess is not in that castle for all I care. I won't let you go there to die… when I can make money out of you." With that she left in a hurry.

"Great, how can this get worse?"

"Sun, you know that now things HAVE to get worse!" Jaune shouted to his friend.

…

"I hate when you are right!"

Sun wasn't happy as the ship they were in trashed around, tossing him and Jaune around. It was clear they reached rough waters. As they trashed around, the door pried open and they took the opportunity to try an escape. Not that the hurricane happening around helped.

"Come on, hold this ship together!" The one-eyed blonde screamed as the crew tried to survive. She was so focused on the task she didn't saw a lose crane swinging in her direction, and it was Jaune that pushed her out of harm's way, for her surprise. "Why…"

"We can't escape in this weather, and if the ship sinks, we all die. So, can I offer help?" The blonde pirate just nodded.

…

The pirate ship finally reached the coast, leaving in a beach Sun and Jaune. The blonde pirate watched as the two boys readied themselves to go inside the forest of thorns that surrounded the kingdom at the moment.

"Don't go." She said to Jaune. "You will die, and I owe you. I don't like to let debts going unpaid."

"Hey, you owe me nothing. But if we ever get cross paths again, buy me a drink." He said with a smile before she pushed him into a deep kiss, for his surprise.

"If we ever cross paths again, I might never let you go away."

"Captain Yang, time to go!" One of the sailors called her. Yang sighed and smiled at a baffled Jaune. "If things don't work with your princess, I want a chance."

"Dude, that was Yang, the Princess of the Pirates! And she got the hots for you! Can we…"

"No, Sun, we won't leave Pyrrha to the curse. Come on, let's start cutting our way to her."

…

"Jaune, this isn't working! We have being cutting those for two days and I still can hear the waves!" Sun protest and Jaune groaned.

"Those thorns are too thick! Those axes and machetes are already dulled…" He sat at a rock in the middle of the tunnel they carved and sighed. "Am I being unrealistic here wishing someone could drop a magical weapon at us now?"

"Not at all, Prince Jaune of Arc." Jaune and Sun jumped at each other startled by the three fairies that appeared out of thin air, before looking at each other and awkwardly separating from each other. Dia of Spring resumed talking. "You came farther than anyone else, and we will help you to reach the princess and defeat the dragon guarding her. We brought you a sword."

"What? I thought Ruby had it!" Nora yelled as Dia expected her to bring the sword.

"Don't look at me, I brought no sword!" The three started discussing about the sword.

"A shame they can't use magic to bring that sword here so we could stab them with it." Sun commented receiving a judgmental glare for Jaune. "Just saying!"

"Wait! Magic! We can bring the sword with magic! And change a monkey boy into an orangutan!" Dia menaced and Sun hid behind Jaune. With a wave of their magical wands, the three girls summoned a white sword that the prince grabbed immediately. "This will cut through anything."

"Thanks. I will make sure to rescue the princess. Just wait and see!" Jaune proudly said as the sword shone bright and he cut with easy at the thorns.

…

Soon enough they were at the gardens of the castle. Along the way, the citizens and even the animals were sleeping unharmed and the prince and the squire walked towards the castle, the light emitted from the sword illuminating the shade caused by the dark clouds over them.

A sound startled them, but nothing could be seen.

They take another step and another weird sound made they spun around. Nothing. As they spun around, something.

A big, full of teeth and claws, white dragon.

Jaune and Sun ran around like headless chickens for a moment before the dragon used its tail to swipe the monkey boy away. Jaune grabbed a shield from one of the sleeping guards, just in time to block the dragon's breath. It wasn't fire, but cold and deadly ice, and the prince wondered if he was lucky or not.

The dragon swept him against a wall with his paw, and Jaune left an 'oof' out as he tried to recover the air expelled. The dragon tried to bite him, but the blonde warrior pushed his shield inside its mouth, trapping it open. The knight rolled to the side of the trashing dragon as the creature tried to take the shield out of its mouth. The prince got by its side and made his sword grow brighter before slashing the dragon in half.

There was a surge of white light, and the dragon was no more.

In his place, Weiss was sprawled at the ground, panting hard.

"So, what are you waiting for? Finish the job…" She defiantly shouted.

"I didn't come here to kill anyone; I came here to save Pyrrha! I don't even know who you are!" He said calmly as he walked towards Weiss, and she laughed at him.

"I am the one that cursed the girl. So, ready to kill me now?" Jaune wondered about it for a second.

"Why? Why curse her?"

"I am the fairy of Winter. But nobody cares about me… It all about Summer and Spring, and even Autumn! No one like Winter…" She complained, almost in tears.

"Because they don't know you. They don't know the water of the rivers came from the snow in the mountains, that without you there would be way more plagues around, or the many creatures that depend on you to live." Weiss looked at him, doubtful.

"Even if you know, there is no way I can be forgiven… After all this…" She cried a little, and Jaune sighed.

"Maybe you could just try and ask for it. Now, excuse me, I have a princess to save… She is in this castle, right?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He said as he walked away, leaving her blinking in surprise.

"A kiss!" She shouted to him.

"What?"

"A kiss from you will wake her and break the curse!"

"Thanks again."

He took the stairs, than a corridor, than he got lost in the huge castle because he never really memorized its layout before, and after a few hours searching he finally stumbled upon the room where Blake and Pyrrha were sleeping. The faithful captain was like standing guard, sleeping by the bed's side.

Jaune gulped as he saw how beautiful Pyrrha was in her sleep.

He was a gentleman, so he hesitated at the idea of kissing a sleeping girl.

"Sorry, please don't hate me for this…" He said as he gently kissed the princess. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times…

And punched Jaune in the face.

"OUCH! DAMN!"

"What you think you are doing!?" She growled at him.

"Princess! The curse is broken!" Blake celebrated. "The kiss of your true love woke you!"

"Wait, curse? What are you talking about?" Blake explained everything to Pyrrha. "And none of the fairies thought a simple hand shake of a friend could solve this?!"

"Oh great, now she hates me…" Jaune mumbled as he got up.

"No! I love you!" Pyrrha spurted and blushed madly just soon after. "I just got surprised…"

"Well, come on then, let's find everyone. I think I left Sun at the garden…." He said as he offered a hand. She took it, and then she planted a kiss on his lips. "Wow."

"This is the proper way to do it, Prince Jaune…"

…

The day of their marriage was set a year after. Every one of both kingdoms seemingly was there, including Weiss after lots of apologies from both sides, as Jaune wore a white and golden uniform with a blue cape over his shoulders. Pyrrha wore a magnificent white dress and looked happy. She was marrying the man of her choosing, the one brave and humble. And she was going to kiss him in matrimony.

Except Yang the Pirate Princess grabbed the groom and put him on her shoulder.

"Sorry cherry pie, I really want to have him for myself." She said with a smirk before running away from the castle. Pyrrha grabbed her skirt, pulled it up and ran after them.

"YANG! GET MY HUSBAND BACK RIGHT NOW!"

…

There was a round of applause as the play finished. The children were especially receptive of Dia's text. The teenagers all escaped from the frozen lake back inside the castle after receiving the cheers and laughed at the performance they just did.

"Yang! What was you think improvising at the last scene!" Weiss yelled and Yang smirked as she removed her eye patch and hugged Jaune tightly. She would never admit it open, but Jaune dressed as a fairy tale prince had the same effects on her as the navy uniform had on Pyrrha. The blonde brawler blamed Ruby's bed time stories for that.

"Come on, everyone loved it!"

"Thanks everyone! I hope the play become a hit on DustTube!" Dia said happily as she checked her scroll. "Oh, ten thousand views already!"

"That certainly was fun. I never knew acting could be so interesting."

"Acting? I am still feeling that punch." Jaune complained, and Pyrrha kissed his jaw in return. "A shame after tomorrow or spring break ends and it is back to Beacon."

"NOOOOOO!" Half of them kneeled and yelled, prompting the rest to laugh.

"Renny! We need to use all the time we can!" Nora said as she dragged her boyfriend to their room. "I even had lots of eggnog ready!"

"Oh no…" Ren murmured as he paled.

…

 **A.N.: OK, Lemons. I will do one special chapter with them after I finish this story, just two more chapters, per popular demand. I want to do them right. XD**


	20. Interlude IV

Leaving Arctown proved to be way more difficult than expected.

First, the Arc sisters kidnapped Jaune and they had to search for him for one long hour, and they only gave him back because Yang was starting to punch people while Pyrrha held them down with her spear.

Second, they had to find Nora and Ren that disappeared for another long hour before they found them in the luggage compartment of the Schnee aircraft doing the do.

Thirdly, they had to calm down a murdering Weiss for half an hour, and use another half to make her forgive the two lovers for defiling her aircraft.

And finally, another hour was spent when the Arc sisters kidnapped Jaune again.

When they finally were able to say their goodbyes, it was already lunch time and they ate the meal Jaune prepared at the aircraft. As they ate happily, they recounted their many adventures and came to one simple conclusion.

"BEST. SPRING. BREAK. EVER!" Ruby happily shouted.

"You mean best spring break YET. Next one we certainly need to make even better!" Yang said as she relaxed with her head on Jaune's shoulder.

"We will end up in jail before we graduate, won't we?" Blake asked as she read the new book Micaela gave her, _Ninjas of Love: Swords of Desire_ , with a fake cover, of course.

"I am just glad back at Beacon we won't have to deal with one horny couple." Weiss said as she drank her tea. "After all, it is not like you will be allowed to do the do at school grounds."

"Very funny Weiss, for a second I thought you implied Renny and I wouldn't have more fun at Beacon." Nora giggled, but Ren hoped for a few moments of rest.

"Errr, Nora, I am pretty sure Jaune and Pyrrha won't like to watch you and Ren getting intimate, and I am certain Ms. Goodwitch will expel you two if she catch you doing the do." Ruby said while blushing, only slightly more comfortable over the issue at hand.

"Very funny Rubes." Nora said, her left eye twitching a little.

"Nora, it is true. I think you will have to wait the weekends for some snu-snu." Jaune added, and Nora finally broke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She clung on Ren's, stealing his air away.

"Nora, you are killing him." Blake pointed and the bubbly girl eased her grip on Ren, allowing him to breathe again.

"Wait! I sleep in a different room!" Yang yelled as she also clung on Jaune repeating the routine. "The sex is great and all but I don't want to stop sleeping cuddling him and Pyrrha!"

"Maybe we can talk with Ms. Goodwitch about it?" Pyrrha said hopefully as she helped Jaune to get out of Yang's grip. She would be lying if she didn't admit she loved sleeping with them, and the love making was pretty grand too.

"Ha! Like she will allow you all to go on with your indecencies ON school grounds." Weiss shouted with an evil smirk.

"Weiss, how much this aircraft costs? We can live here!" Nora said hopefully.

"A few million lien." The answer made Nora laugh nervously. "But maybe you all can rent a house at the city?"

"No, we can't. Students can't live outside school grounds." Pyrrha stated, making Nora and Yang cringe in despair.

"Jaune, I won't last if Nora has to bottle up till the weekend. No matter how much eggnog you make!" Ren begged, and Jaune had to suppress a laugh.

"Listen, when we land I will see if I can talk Glynda into finding a solution for that. That failing, I am sure Doc would be happy to allow us to use the med bay from time to time."

"Jaune, how you even know she would allow it?" Pyrrha gave a questioning glance at her boyfriend. She was curious, that is all. She wasn't jealous of the older, beautiful doctor. Not at all.

"Sometimes when I was there after my many, many injuries in the beginning of the school year, some couples would go there and wouldn't verify thoroughly to see if the place was empty." He confessed with a red face. Yang smirked.

"Wait, you know who is doing the do with who at Beacon? Darling, you are so telling me who's who."

"Heavens you are all impossible. I never expected to hope to have time to relax back at Beacon than on spring break." Weiss complained.

"Aww, but you enjoyed it so much! Especially after the play when the kids wanted you to be Elsa next year." Ruby cooed and Weiss pretended to be offended. In reality, she was eager to do it.

"And you all brought half of our break back too." Jaune stated as he looked at all the luggage they were taking back. "Really, I will have to ask Glynda for bigger accommodations just to house everything you bought."

"Maybe we can build our own house! There is lots of space around Beacon!" Nora suggested, and they were about to say why they couldn't but stopped.

"That… can actually work…" Weiss conceded. "And we can build a sound proof room for you two."

"See Renny! I won't have to hold back!" Ren nodded, while he was screaming internally.


	21. And Back at Beacon Again

There was a beautiful day of spring at Beacon when they finally arrived, and its gardens where filled with flowers. The Schnee aircraft slowly maneuvered and landed at the airstrip and its passengers where now excited to be back at their second home, and they were already making plans for their second year there. As the doors of the aircraft opened, their plans were put on hold as Glynda Goodwitch stood there, giving some weird looks at them.

"Er… good afternoon, Ms. Goodwitch. Hope you enjoyed your spring break." Ruby started, giggling nervously.

"Indeed it was quite an enjoyable spring break, Ms. Rose. Incredible how relaxing it could be when you don't need to worry about your students destroying the place." They all gave nervous chuckles back. "On the other hand, it was quite surprising when everyone's parents and relatives called me."

"Wait… What?" they all said at the same time.

"Oh yes. First, Taiyang called me, drunk, to ask me to plan an 'accident' involving Mr. Arc. Then Qrow and Raven called to apologize and promise me they would try to keep him away from Beacon. After that one, both the Valkyrie family and the Lie family called me to ask if Ms. Valkyrie was pregnant, since apparently they all thought that the reason you two got, as you say, together-together was due to an incoming baby." Nora giggled at the thought of being a mother, while Ren just screamed internally. "I assured them that there is no baby on the way. Right?"

"No baby here." Nora answered proudly.

"I hope it keep this way till the end of your tenure at Beacon. That goes for you three too." She said as she glared at Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang. "Then Mrs. Nikos begged me to keep her daughter's relationship status as discreet as possible. The fact we already had to deal with thirty so called 'journalists' trying to trespass Beacon's grounds show her concerns aren't unfunded. And then of course the Arc family decided to call me. All of them, if my full message box is a sign."

"Sorry about that." Jaune chuckled and scratched his head.

"You are lucky that after Dia you are my favorite Arc, Jaune. Otherwise I would allow Taiyang to come here. At least I know you try to not give me headaches. But the piece of information I have, given to me by Micaela, of course, is that at least five of you have being… rather active with your relationships." There was general blushing, a giggling Nora and one angry Schnee. "So, first, all of you are to take sex ed class with Dr. Verd. Right now, actually."

"Wait, why all of us?" Weiss protested.

"Because I don't want to have this talk ever again with any of you. One day you might find someone so you will already be versed in the risks and effects of an active sex life. Besides, you are a team and where your team goes so goes you." They all conformed there were no way to escape that. "Now, by what was reported, at least two of you seem to be way too active." They all stared at Ren and Nora, the girl just giggling and Ren face palming. "Since I know better than forbid you of engaging in such activities, and to avoid dealing with the aftermath of such things happening somewhere out of supervision, I have a proposal."

"Oh, we are getting kinky already?" Yang smirked, making everyone look at her with surprise, anger and indignation.

"Ms. Xiao Long, I will ignore that for now, but one more comment like that and I will suspend you, even before classes actually starts." The brawler immediately shut up. "We do have a house on Beacon grounds, four rooms, kitchen, and two bathrooms. It was used to house passing by hunters, but since we reformed the guest wing, that house is underutilized. Since Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose already had asked before to join your team's rooms, I decided to offer this house for you."

"We take it." The two team leaders said with a smile.

"Good. Since I already expected this answer, I took the liberty to move your stuff to your new house. I sent the location of it to your scrolls. Now, please, don't give me extra work. The freshmen are already a handful to deal with." She almost begged.

"Oh yeah, they are already here! How are they?" Ruby asked happily. Before Glynda could answer, they heard a scream, and then a student with Rastafarian hair landed hard behind the teacher, got up and fixed his uniform.

"I am not paid well enough for this…" he commented before walking away.

"What do you think?" Glynda commented before rushing to follow the student.

…

Sex ed with Dr. Verd was the most awkward thing ever. Unless you are Nora and Yang. The brawler made all kinds of dirty questions, while Nora was way to front forward about her doubts. Jaune hid his face on his hood, as did Ruby, though the girl did some questions from time to time, but mostly felt grossed out about all that. Blake and Ren kept their impassive face, but Ren was screaming internally all the time, while Blake was already imagining all types of dirty scenarios for her next _Ninjas of Love_ fanfiction. Surprisingly it was Weiss and Pyrrha that made the most sensible questions, despite their rather uncomfortable situation. In the end all of them gave the good doctor some samples to be tested for STDs, as they all agreed better be safe than sorry.

It was night when they finally where able to go to the house Beacon provided for them. It was a two story house, and while not big it was big enough for the eight of them. It had a modern kitchen, a bathroom downstairs and another upstairs, a big living room and four bedrooms, that while smaller than their usual shared bedrooms, where big enough for two beds (or a king size one) and other amenities. Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha took one of the rooms that already had a big bed, as Nora and Ren took another. By Ruby's request (puppy eyes), Weiss and Blake took a room with her, and they already improvised a bunker bed for the young reaper. They left the last room as a guest one.

It took almost two hours before they settled in, and Jaune was now preparing dinner. They would still have most meals at the mess hall in Beacon though, but he was happy he had now a proper space for cooking. As he cooked, he listened to a conversation that he never expected to become usual.

"Until we soundproof that room, no." Weiss stated to a displease Nora.

"Come on! That is not fair!" Nora protested as she clung on Ren.

"Nora, it is just for a night, besides, poor Ren there needs to recover his energy." The heiress explained as she pointed to the boy, he clearly showing fatigue as he drank his eggnog.

"Fine… Sorry Renny, I just got too excited." He smiled and petted her.

"It is fine. Just, let's slow down a little." She hugged him and smiled, and there was general relief around.

"OK, let's just stop talking about this stuff. I am really eager to meet the freshmen tomorrow. I heard there are some really interesting people this year." Ruby smiled wildly. She always loved to be the senior and to demand the respect.

"Heard there is someone really famous, more than P-money, this year." Yang commented.

"It would be nice to not be on the spotlight for once." The Spartan added, as that would allow her to be just her.

"I heard the young brother of a teacher is a freshman." Blake said as she checked her scroll.

"Oooh, who might be?" Nora jumped on Ren's lap in expectation. As they started to wonder about it, they heard the doorbell ring. Ruby zoomed in and received a box.

"Uh, priority delivery from… dad?" She opened the box and Zwei jumped out of it. "ZWEI!"

"Awww, I missed you!" Weiss petted the little dog. "Glad your dad decided to send him back to us."

"Yep, here in his letter he says Zwei was a little sad back in Patch, and that he wanted someone to keep an eye on us." Ruby said as she read the letter.

"Uh hu… Let me check you for bugs, Zwei." Yang said as she started to pass her fingers on the dog's fur.

"Yang, Zwei is a very clean dog, he don't have bugs." Ruby said proudly.

"Not that kind of bugs, this kind of bugs." The blonde girl answered as she pulled a small circuit board out of the dog's collar. "Damn it dad, spying on us? Cherry pie, use your Semblance."

"Sure." Pyrrha magnetized her hands and pulled another dozen bugs from Zwei, who stayed pretty unfazed over it. "Your dad has trust issues."

"Dad will have Raven issues when I tell mom." Yang growled.

"At least he doesn't have a spy like Mica. I wonder who she hired for that." Jaune commented and they turned to Blake as she left out a meep.

"Hiccups." She justified and they accepted it.

…

The first day of classes started in the most unexpected way possible. Or expected depending on how you see the world.

"Teach me master!"

Several male students bowed to Jaune as they entered the halls of Beacon. The knight just looked baffled at the dozen or so students, while his girlfriends laughed a little at it, as well as some of his friends. Weiss face palmed hard, and wanting nothing to do with it, dragged Ruby to the mess hall with her.

"W-what?" He asked as he saw the boys. Suddenly Cardin put an arm around him.

"Jaune, my friend, my buddy! You need to teach your old pal Cardin how you scored with two of the hottest girls around!"

"Yes, Jaune. Tell him." Yang mocked indignation, but she really wanted to see how he would escape that one. Pyrrha just smiled and bit her lower lips, expecting the answer too.

"Look, if anything else was them that got me, OK? Just… just be honest to the person you like, don't try to 'score' with girls just to show off." The girls were satisfied, the boys not.

"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune… Surely you are not thinking of withholding knowledge from your friends and classmates…" Cardin said, and Jaune finally noticed the angry stares the boys were giving him.

"I don't know what Shirley is thinking, Winchester, but you all better not be thinking of doing anything to Jaune. We can and will take care of anyone foolish enough to mess with him." Pyrrha threatened. Yang also added her two cents, with angry red eyes.

"And we won't leave enough for the funeral." With that they walked away from the boys, all of them being consumed by jealousy.

…

At least three of the girls felt breakfast was not going as good as expected.

For some reason they couldn't decipher, Ren and Jaune became suddenly popular with the female students. It was especially surprising for the knight, whose popularity with the girls was close to zero before he started dating. And for one magenta eyed boy, apparently some girls weren't as afraid of Nora now.

"Aren't you luck, Jaune." Yang growled, her death stares apparently not enough to make the girls stop winking and/or wave at the boy. Jaune just kept looking at his meal, not daring to look at any of the girls interested in him.

"Yes, partner. Look how popular you are now." Pyrrha added, making him weep a little. Her voice made clear she was as pissed as Yang.

"Yes, I am lucky to have the most amazing girls with me. I can't even look at or think of other girls."

"Nice save." Blake commented and smirked. She was having so many ideas for her smut fic and so much material for Micaela.

"Renny, you feel the same way, RIGHT?" Nora said in an unusual angry voice.

"Of course, Nora. You are all I need." _Or can handle_.

"I would expect you all to get way less attention. Isn't a really famous singer one of the new students?" Ruby wondered. They were about to answer when a commotion started as one particular student entered the mess hall. "OHMYGODITISHERTHETOPIDOLOFREMNANT!'

With that Ruby disappeared in a flurry of petals. They tried to see who the person was but there was too much students between her and them. All they could see was Ruby's head as she jumped around trying to get a look of her favorite singer.

"At least that is getting eyes of us." Yang smirked as she left out a sigh of relieve.

"Yeah, yeah. I will get Ruby, we have just ten minutes before the first class. Where is Jaune?" Weiss asked and they noticed the absence of knights in the table.

"Oh, I really hope for his own good he isn't there seeing this new GIRL." Pyrrha smiled evilly.

…

"So, is this going to be a routine, because I have class in a few minutes and I would rather not be later in the first day of the new year." Jaune commented as once again he found himself tied to a chair by thick chains and in a dark room.

"Jaune Arc, you are here to receive judgment for your heinous crime!" A male voice said from the shadows, with a penchant for the dramatic.

"Let me guess, you are Pyrrha or Yang fan clubs?" Jaune calmly stated.

"You will never guess… Oh… uh… Yeah… Wait! We aren't mere fanclubs! We are… THE PYRRHA'S PALS!"

"AND THE YANG GANG!"

"Oh, Yang would love the name you guys choose." And there was much rejoicing between the shadowy figures.

"Wait! Don't let him confuse you! We need to make him break up with them!"

"Yes! Jaune Arc, you will let go of our goddesses! We won't let you defile their purity!"

"What? 'Defile their purity'? How old are you? Look, can we reschedule this for after classes? I really don't want to be late; Ms. Goodwitch is already on my case as is." Jaune complained, and there was a moment of silence.

"How about at five in the afternoon?"

"I have grifball at that time." One of the fans said.

"Guys, sorry, but I really have to go. Besides, my girlfriends are probably looking out for me." Jaune said as he used his Aura to break his chains.

"Hey, you are going nowhere!"

"Tell that to Yang and Pyrrha." Jaune answered with a shrug.

"They won't find you Arc! Our hideout is…" Suddenly the wall came down and two really angry huntresses in training entered.

"You underestimate the power of jealous girlfriends. You two be quick we have class soon." He said to the girls before giving each a kiss.

"Don't worry darling…" Yang armed her gauntlets. "They won't last a minute."

"We will join you soon." Pyrrha added as she armed Miló in carbine form.

…

"And then I had to rescue Ruby. That girl is quite dangerous." Weiss said that night as she drank her tea.

"Come on Weiss, she was just friendly." Ruby said as she blushed.

"Rubes, she kidnapped you and wanted to keep you in our old room." Weiss retorted, and Ruby blushed more and giggled.

"And you had to go and rescue her. How cute." Yang snickered and Weiss scoffed.

"At least this new girl is taking the heat off our backs." Jaune commented, and both Pyrrha and Yang turned their back to him, crossing their arms. "I see you two are still angry."

"We? Angry? Why we would be angry, Jaune? I mean, it is not like after your little show at the first years' combat class got a lot of girls and some guys asking you to be the 'third one' or leaving love notes around all day." Pyrrha complained, and Jaune smirked. It was very cute, actually.

"Yeah, DARLING. I bet you are very happy with your sudden popularity." Yang added and Jaune smirked again and rolled his eyes.

"It is more inconvenient than anything else. I already have two lovely ladies by my side." He answered and the two smiled but didn't look at him. He smirked again. "You know, I was thinking of making my special lemon pie tonight, but I think you two aren't in the mood for it."

"Well… I think we can forgive you…" Pyrrha said walking to his side, still pouting a little. He answered by kissing her neck. "Jaune!"

"Hey, no fair!" Yang said as she grabbed him and landed a small peck on his lips. "And you better make a really special lemon pie."

"Of course, sunshine. You know, I have a good feeling for this year. Maybe we will even not get in trouble."

A moment of silence.

Then they all burst in laughing.

Ruby petted Zwei as he slept in her lap and smiled. Her first friend was dating her sister, and both seemed happy, as was Pyrrha. That was more than enough for the reaper. Nora and Ren were also very happy, and the only thing that changed was their more lewd ways with each other. Weiss and Blake talked happily with each other.

"You know Zwei, maybe we can have a 'happily ever after' after all." She commented with her sleeping dog. "And lemon pie!"

…

 **A.N. And with this I finish another story. Thank you all for your support.**

 **I will, as promised, write an extra chapter with** _ **lemon**_ **involving our trio of lovers. So you can decide to read it or not at your own discretion.**

 **For future plans, I have an idea for one involving OCs, and I hinted a few of them in this last chapter. It won't have any epic scale of fighting forces bend to conquer/destroy the world, more of a treasure hunt thing, filled more with humor than sad themes. So, I see you all next time. ^^**


	22. Lemon Pie (NSFW)

"We need a new keyword for sex." Yang said as she entered in their room after her bath, wearing the onesie Dia Arc gifted her. Jaune was already there in the bed wearing a white t-shirt and his bunny boxers. Pyrrha was by his side wearing her own fox onesie.

"You talk like you didn't really enjoy my lemon pie." Jaune smirked, and Yang threw her towel at him.

"Your cooking is divine, darling, but I will gain weight if every time I want to get kinky you are forced to cook." The brawler joked as she stretched and sat by his side. "Now, I want the other _lemon pie_."

The blonde girl started to caress his thighs, and Jaune blushed a little. Pyrrha smirked at that and cupped his cheeks, planting a deep kiss on him, her tongue playing with his, the taste of her toothpaste there. Yang got into the kiss, her tongue playing with both of his lovers' tongues. Jaune's hands wandered to their backs before he landed them on their butts, squeezing gently, and making them moan a little.

"Naughty, Jaune…" Pyrrha said in a pleased voice, before she and Yang separated from him and stood at the bed's sides, surprising the boy. "You shouldn't hurry, love."

The girls unzipped their onesies, and let them fell on the floor. Pyrrha was wearing very sexy and revealing underwear, so transparent that her nipples could be seeing. Yang was wearing delicate frilly panties and bra, her big breasts filling the later and her perfect hips stretching the former in a very alluring way. The girls just stood there for a moment, and the boy admired their forms the same way someone admire a work of art. That is until his desire for them kicked in, and they saw the tent forming in his boxers. The girls sat on the bed, and started teasingly poking the tip.

"Awww, look, Pyrrha, we wants us."

"But should we?" The Spartan answered and winked at the blondie, and they giggled as Jaune grow more aroused.

In a sudden movement, they removed his boxers and his member swayed freely, and they stared at it surprised. Jaune wasn't the biggest they ever saw, both girls having their fair share of porn movies under their belts, out of curiosity, of course. But it still surprised them such a big thing would go inside them soon.

"What should we do?" Pyrrha teased Jaune, and he moaned in despair over the teasing.

"I am still quite hungry, you know?" Yang said as she rested in the bed, giving his shaft a small lick.

The redhead soon joined her girlfriend, and the two started to lick Jaune's member, doing a great work on it if the boy wasn't too busy moaning to say something. Yang started licking the tip, while Pyrrha kept licking, kissing and sometimes gently pressing her teeth on his cock. It was driving him crazy. It got even better when they started alternating in sucking him, and he was trying his best to keep going for as long as he could.

The blonde was very eager in her sucking, like she really wanted his milk, while the redhead would take her time trying some tricks, and using her tongue on the head often. He was almost there, and couldn't resist anymore when suddenly they both caressed his balls and sucked the tip at the same time, their tongues touching almost as if they were kissing with his cock between their lips. Unable to contain himself anymore, he left his first load off, landed some of them on Pyrrha's eyes and Yang's mouth.

The Spartan didn't wasted time in licking the cum off her girlfriend's mouth, and the brawler answered by doing the same with her eye. Still with the cum on their mouth, they kissed each other passionately sharing it. Once they finished and swallowed his milk mixed with saliva, Jaune was already hard again, partly over them arousing him and his huge amounts of Aura.

"My, can't you give us a second?" Yang poked his cock, but Pyrrha already was removing his t-shirt and kissing him.

The blonde didn't care, she enjoyed watching. She discovered soon she was a kind of a voyeur, and looking her girlfriend getting it on with her boyfriend turned her on as nothing else could, so Yang sat back and watched.

As soon as his t-shirt was off, Jaune grabbed the Amazon's butt and massaged it, something that pleased the girl a lot. She moaned cutely at that, as Pyrrha always tried to keep her voice down, what just made both of them more excited. Jaune removed her bra with only a bit of difficulty, and soon her breasts wiggled freely. While not as big as Yang's, her boobs were of considerable size.

The boy started to lick and suck them, his hands still caressing her behind, and her moans become a little louder. She felt her nipples harden on his mouth, and his teeth brushing on them from time to time making her wet and hornier. It didn't take long before Jaune removed her panties, leaving her completely exposed.

"Don't make me wait any longer…" She begged in a sultry voice, and her knight obeyed.

She sat on his lap, face to face, and he carefully aimed at her wet pussy. He kissed her neck to make her relax. He slowly pushed her down on his cock, and she could feel as his cock filled her pussy, and that made her stiff a little. It felt great, and she felt happy in becoming one with her blonde partner. He soon was completely inside her, and moved her up and down by grabbing her butt again.

She left moans of pleasure as her breasts kept brushing against his toned chest, and as she felt his rod moving inside her. Slowly at first, gently. But as their excitement got bigger and bigger, she also started swaying her hips to increase their pleasure, and the knight answered by increasing his pace and the strength of his sword inside her sheath. She put her face against his neck to suppress her moans, and they kept going at it for what seemed forever.

Then he gently bit her neck, and that threw her over the edge. Pyrrha let a small yelp out and felt the dam collapsing, her orgasm filling her. Jaune, seeing her reaching her climax, also let his come, and filled her with his seed. The Spartan felt it and had a small second orgasm over it, thankful she was on the pill so she could fully fill it. She slowly moved to the side, panting a little, giving Yang her turn.

"Darling, this underwear is soooo tight…" Yang teased her boyfriend, and the knight pushed her close by her waist. He started kissing her toned belly and caressing her back, making her jolt in pleasure. Soon his hands found her panties, and slowly, very slowly he removed them, the teasing making the blonde wetter. He moved up, slowly kissing her body, till he met her bra, and he removed it as well, revealing her gorgeous, large breasts to him. "Give them a kiss."

He obliged, and kissed both of her breasts before grabbing and massaging them, making her moan. He kept kissing and massaging them, driving the brawler mad over the wait. She was about to complain when he pushed her down and kissed her. She answered by wrapping her legs around his waist, and her eyes almost begged him. Jaune smiled, thinking how cute it was that Yang could turn so mellow over sex. He kissed her gently and pushed his sword inside her, making her moan on the kiss and hug him tight.

"Jaune…" She whispered as he started moving. Different from how he did with Pyrrha, he soon was moving fast and hard, something Yang preferred. She was eager too, pressing herself against him and biting his neck and ears gently as the pleasure kept building inside her. She planted her nails on his back, making him going even harder on her, reaching even deeper, and she wasn't screaming at that point because she kept biting him. Giving her knight the extra sensations made him reaching his climax soon, and as she felt it, she also felt an orgasm coming on her. As their climax came and gone, she kept clinging on him and panted, her mind fogged over the pleasant after feeling.

It took a few minutes before they finally let go of each other, and they rested side by side. It was like this that Jaune felt a delicate hand wrapping on his and turned towards Pyrrha. She had a different look on her face, like a mix of shame and pleading. He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"What is bothering you, Pyr?"

"I love you." She said at first, blushing shyly. "I want to give you my everything."

"Everything?" he wondered, and she rolled him out of the bed. "Hey!"

"Jaune, I want to give you all I have to offer." She said as she got in all fours on the bed, her beautiful round butt up in the air. "Will you take it?"

There was a moment of silence as both Yang and Jaune realized what the Spartan was suggesting. Sure they both knew people did it, but for the redhead to suggest it made them worry. Jaune got up and looked at the enticing figure of his naked girlfriend in all fours and gulped. It was true he was tempted. He was about to talk when she covered his mouth with her hand.

"I want it." She reassured him, and the boy grabbed a condom and scented lub that the Beacon's doctor provided them. As he got prepared, Yang touched Pyrrha and gave her girlfriend a concerned look. The Spartan smiled and positioned herself over the blonde, kissing her in reassurance.

The redhead yelped in the kiss as Jaune started applying the lub, and she wiggled her butt happily. She rested her upper body on Yang's, their breasts rubbing each other, giving both a sudden pleasure. The scent of the lub helped to aroused them all, and soon the redhead felt the knight's sword rubbing between her butt cheeks. She felt scared at first, but his hands on her waist felt comforting, as did Yang's arms wrapping around her neck.

The boy was being extra careful and gentle with her, observing every reaction. As the tip of his cock started going inside her tight butthole, Pyrrha gulped and held her breath, feeling the hard shaft slowly burying inside her. She couldn't lie it was more painful than she hoped, but the blonde boy gave her time to relax. As the pain subdued, she allowed him further entrance, and soon he was all the way inside. They kept like that as she recovered her breath and relaxed, the pain going away. This made her sway her butt a little, giving Jaune a sign to go on.

He slowly moved, observing carefully for his girlfriend's reaction. Pyrrha started moan a little, as it felt weirdly pleasant to be like this. She tightened around Jaune's cock and moved her own hips a little, surprising the boy with a sudden surge of pleasure. He tightening his hold on her waits and moved slightly faster yet gently, making all the feelings the redhead had before being turned into pleasure. She panted hard and moaned at the movements, and that made Yang getting horning as she watched her girlfriend's face turning from pain into blissful pleasure slowly. They kissed again, their hard nipples colliding, and that aroused Jaune more, and once again he increased the pace.

Yang observed Pyrrha's face, surprised on how, despite her moaning and panting she looked happy and pleased, and that aroused the blonde even more, and she was almost begging for something hard and warm inside her too. But she would wait her girlfriend having her turn, and she clearly would have it soon as Jaune make that face he always did when he was nearing it.

It didn't took long for both lover to reach the climax, Pyrrha leaving a silent scream before collapsing exhausted in the top of Yang. Jaune helped her off his other girlfriend and rested the redhead by the side of the bed as Yang pulled him into a hug and into kissing, caressing his body.

"Me too… please…" She asked him, and he nodded.

She grabbed the lub and started applying it herself; looking the eager face Jaune gave her. She took to herself all the work for her round. She changed his condom and started to lick his up body, and soon his sword was erect again, for her happiness. The brawler forced him to sit, his back against the top of the bed, and she started sitting on him, her back towards his face. She grabbed his shaft and pointed it to her other hole, and she slowly but steadily pushed it inside her. Maybe because she was eager, it wasn't as painful as Pyrrha, and soon she was filled by his cock.

She relaxed on his chest and started to move slowly, letting the sensation flow around her body. With her eyes closed, she moved up and down, and she moaned as she felt him massaging her breasts with great care. Her arousal become been greater as she felt suckling and discovered Pyrrha was the one doing it. Being pleasured by the two most important people in her life felt great, and she gave into those feelings, moaning louder and moving faster and harder. Her moans were muffled as Pyrrha kissed her, their breasts touching again, and that pushed her to climax, clenching round Jaune. The boy left a moan and cummed again.

The three finally fell tired, panting and snuggling.

"Hope we weren't noisy as those sloths." Jaune chuckled as he pulled his girls closer.

"Nobody is as noisy as Nora. Besides, our roommates will make sure to inform us. But now, sleep." Pyrrha asked before kissing his cheek.

"You might endure all night, lover boy, but we two need to recover." Yang smiled and kissed his other cheek, and soon they were sleeping.

…

"Yes, Nora. We will soundproof your room today." Weiss complained as they sat for breakfast at the mess hall.

"Yesh!" Nora celebrated by stuffing her face with pancakes, while Ren drowned in the eggnog, gladly Jaune shared the recipe. Soon they were joined by the lovely trio, their glow sure indicating they have one of those nights, but Ren and Blake noticed the uncommon sway Yang and Pyrrha had on their hips, and how carefully they sat on the bench.

"Hey guys. Sorry, we woke up later than usual." Jaune said as he started to eat his omelet.

"It is OK. So, I was thinking we need to throw a party for our new house." Ruby said, and the trio felt relief as apparently they weren't loud enough last night to be noticed.

"I don't want the place trashed so soon." Weiss stated dryly.

"Come on! Just us, team CFVY, Prof. Peach and maybe Ms. Goodwitch. I am certain she would appreciate some consideration from us after all the work we are giving her." Ruby justified and Weiss relented.

"I think we need to thank her for the house…"

"Oh, Jaune-Jaune could give her his special lemon pie too!" Nora said and Yang laughed, Jaune gagged and Pyrrha blushed. "What?"

"I wonder if Ms. Goodwitch would like her pie with lots of cream." Blake smirked under her book, already having cracked that code. Yang and Pyrrha pinched Jaune under the table, and he suppressed a yell.

"Maybe she would like another type of pie." Pyrrha suggested.

"Oh, but I am sure she would like the cream. I love cream all over my face. What?!" Nora protested as half of the table stared at her. Ren just started to bang his head against the table.

"I. Hate. You. All. So. Much." Weiss concluded when she finally understand the heavy undertones.

"But yesterday you said you loved Jaune's cream. I know I love it." Ruby said, making everyone cough and blush.

"I am going to class!" Jaune declared as he rushed away, soon followed by his girlfriends.

"What is wrong with them?" Nora wondered.

"Maybe they just had too much of Jaune's cream?" Blake chirped, making Weiss glare daggers against her.

"We are never, ever again using his name and cream in the same sentence, especially when we are eating." Weiss said as she also get out of the table and stomped away, planning internally in murdering her indecent friends.


End file.
